A Road to Recovery
by AMBERJANUS
Summary: six years post second war, fate brought two broken souls together. One was a mischievious prankster who bacame a crancky alcoholic after his brother's death. The other was a prejudiced bully who forced into slavary by the law. He hated her and she feared him. This is a story of two broken people who came together putting their past behind and help each other in healing and recovery
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **CHAPTER 01**

"Here you are I was looking for you everywhere."

George grunted in irritation. He swirled the liquid in the glass and gulped down in a single swallow. Though he didn't raise his head and greeted or invited the person, he felt the intruder comfortably sat down directly opposite to him. Ignoring the presence, he poured another glass of firewhisky and had another sip.

It had been six years after the second war. War affected everybody and changed everything. Everybody involved left with unseen scars. People struggled unable to get back to their post-war lives. Some like George Weasley were broken beyond recovery. He was not the mischievous prankster anymore, his sense of humour died along with his twin. He was totally lost without Fred and struggled hard to cope with the loss than other Weasleys. He blamed the dark side for the lost and venomously hated each and everybody who supported the Dark Lord. He had become an aggressive, grumpy and cranky alcoholic. Almost all his day time was spent in his shop, where he worked hard without even taking breaks because the joke shop was a dream of Fred and George couldn't make up his mind to abandon it. At night he didn't sleep well, nightmares kept him awoke most of the time. If he was not sleeping or working, then he spent his time with alcohol. His new addiction got him into trouble quite often and even fought with his siblings and argued with them. He hated venomously and was purposely cruel to Voldemort's supporters and their relatives, regardless of their actual involvement. His relationship with his family strained with time, and he completely stopped visiting 'The Burrow' after his only sister's engagement. He didn't even attend her wedding. Since then he avoided his family like the plague and kept minimal contact. Weasleys ignored his indifferent treatment and tried to approach him and help him, but he was cold and rude to them. The only person George could tolerate was his sister-in-law, Hermione and eventually he got fed up with her when others tried to use her as the link between them.

"What do you want Hermione?" he grumbled without looking at her.

"Come on George, do I need a reason come and say 'hi' to you?" She asked sweetly.

"Cut the crap, Hermione. Do you think I'm a fool to believe that you came to say hi to me?" he hissed angrily. "This is a bar in Knockturn Alley, full of drunken and dangerous idiots and not a safe place for a witch in your current condition. You are putting both of your lives in danger." He replied sternly. She didn't answer him. "Now tell me who sent you here, my idiotic brother or the traitor called my sister?" He demanded.

Hermione didn't answer first then she sighed. "Both." She said meekly.

With anger building up inside, George glared at his sister-in-law. "If you are here for the same reason as they were before, you can leave now! I'm not doing it!" He barked.

"George please." She pleased.

"That's my final answer Hermione; please leave." Ignoring the witch sitting in front of him, George finished his glass slowly, then poured another. She didn't leave and waited patiently "Why are you still here Hermione? This is not a place for you. Why didn't Ginny or Ron come instead of you?" He asked curiously.

Hermione moved in her chair uncomfortably. "Er- Because they knew, this is going to be difficult. Ginny didn't want to end up hexing her beloved brother and Ron didn't want to end up been hexed by you." She said timidly.

George sneered. "So my little brother hid behind his very pregnant wife. Go home and rest Hermione, you need to relax and rest these days, and this is not the time for you to play the role of Death Eater sympathiser."

"She is not a death eater." She said firmly.

"She is a convicted criminal. " He said stubbornly.

Hermione sighed. "She doesn't deserve what she is going through."

"There was a standard hearing at the Wizengamot, and she pleaded guilty, so she deserved punishment." He argued.

"There are flaws in the law." She muttered

"That's not my problem." He sipped his drink ignoring her.

After the war when Kingsley became the Minister of Magic, he insisted on having trials for each and every supporter of Voldemort than sending them all to Azkaban without an official hearing. Death eaters and Wizards and witches who committed major crimes, sent to Azkaban if they pleaded guilty. Some were house arrested for the rest of their lifetime after stripping their magic. Some were house arrested for a specific period depending on their crime. Young Voldemort supporter faced a different fate. They were valuable for the wizarding community than the older generation. So their magic was taken away and assigned to various jobs in the community under the Ministry or other designated people for fifteen years. After fifteen years they were supposed to undergo an evaluation and depending on the outcome, they would be accepted back to the society, and they were given back their family inheritance or would be outcasted without magic. New laws were passed to protect both convicts and their superiors in charge but people who had suffered from the dark time wanted their revenge, and they took advantages of the glitches in these laws. Young convicts who worked under the government were luckier than the ones worked under private owners as they didn't get abused by others regularly. Not everybody suffered like that. Some owners treated their helpers kindly. Neville Longbottom helped Gregory Goyle to become an excellent gardener and a herbologist. His wife, Hannah treated kindly to Matilda Selwyn, who worked under her at the Leakey Cauldron. Both Gregory and Matilda got married to each other and living happily in a small cottage in Longbottom estate until they can claim their family inheritance back. But most young convicts faced a horrible fate than them. They got treated like slaves, not like helpers. Many died, and some ended up mentally and physically impaired.

When Kingsley realised his mistake, most of the damage had already done. He was truly repentant of his judgements as he supported new legislation thinking it would help the society in a better way, but people had taken advantage of the very same thing to seek revenge. He called every member of the order of Phoenix for a secret meeting. They put their heads together and formed a new order called 'Phoenix's rebirth'. Their mission was to find a way to repeal new laws and rescue the victims who were affected. They knew it was not going to be an easy or quick task. They had to work under the surface without drawing suspicion. They were successful of rescuing many affected and reassigned new owners who were compassionate and willing to help them. Most of these new owners were members of Phoenix's rebirth. Theo Nott was one of the best examples who had given a second chance. He was rescued from a very abusive household and placed under Bill Weasley's family. He was now helping them with household tasks and in turn, Bill was educating him to become a curse breaker. According to new legislation, he was not allowed to use a wand, but Bill allowed him to use a spare wand when he was studying. Similarly, Percy's family was helping Hestia Carrow and Floria with Professor McGonagall learning to become the Transfiguration expert after her fifteen years of the sentence. Now the new order wanted to rescue Pansy Parkinson from her current owner and place her under George Weasley till they find a better place to relocate her. George was spitefully refusing to help the order with that course.

"If you are really feeling for her, why don't you take her from Brown? You could always pay a higher price for her saying you need her help when this arrives." George said pointing Hermione's swollen stomach.

Hermione sighed. "You know it's not going to work right. Jonathan knows we are against the way convicts get treated, and he wouldn't release her even for thousand galleons."

"What about the death eater lover in our family? She can help."

Hermione bit his bottom tongue nervously. "Not going to happen because of Draco." She mumbled uncomfortably.

Lucius Malfoy was house arrested for the rest of his life after his hearing. He didn't place in Azkaban because He claimed he was kept against his will and according to Harry, Hermione and Ron's memories which used as the evidence it had proven to Wizengamot that Lucius didn't possess his wand when they had taken to Malfoy Manor. Though he was not innocent, they couldn't send him to prison and given him a lesser sentence, lifetime house arrest. Narcissa Malfoy was cleared of all her charges after Harry's testimony and freed to live a normal life. Draco Malfoy was recruited as a government worker and send to a Quidditch stadium in Wales as the caretaker for fifteen years. For the period of his sentence, he was unable to touch his family fortune and was forced to live on food provided by others. The ministry provided his clothes, and he had banned from using money and magic.

That stadium happened to be the Holy Head Harpies training ground, and no one really knew how did the fierce chaser of the team end up in a strong relationship with the stadium caretaker. They were not even on speaking terms at school but love blossomed, and her family accepted him except Goerge. He had a big row with his parents for accepting a monster into their family who was somewhat responsible for Fred's fate. Regardless of his objection, Ginny and Draco eventually got married and lived in a small cottage near The Burrow. Both of them were kept doing the same jobs with Draco had no other options. They were happily married and became active members of the new order and helped victims of the new law.

George gritted his teeth Knowing no one with a brain would ever release their servant for Ginny Malfoy, even she offer them ten thousand Galleon.

"You are our only hope, George. She needs to be rescued as soon as possible. Her condition has become worse. "

"Not my problem." He grunted.

"What happened to the sweet George I knew." Hermione sighed.

"Died in the war." He replied without warmth.

"George you have a sister. What if the Voldemort had won and his followers tortured her like that."

George scowled. "That witch is not innocent. She pleaded guilty. I was there when her trial was on. She has to be punished."

"Her punishment is fifteen years of labour work in Muggle way. Living without magic and money, depending on others for food and clothing. This is a rehabilitation program George. It should be done with love and care. Physical, sexual and emotional abuse is not going hands in hands with rehabilitation!" Hermione said in frustration. "So many young witches and wizards died before due to this blasted program, and if we don't act fast, she will join them too. Now don't open your mouth to say it's not your problem. It's everybody's problem. We didn't win the war for this. We fight for equal rights and a peaceful environment for everybody. Who thought a simple rehabilitation program going to become an eradicating people you hate program? If we don't stop this right now, there is a chance of creating more Voldemorts in future."

George gritted his teeth again. He knew she was right. The bossy bushy-haired witch was always right.

Hermione took a bundle of parchments and placed in front of him without giving a chance for him to protest. "Here's the copy of the legislation. Things in red are the glitches they are using to torture people. Things in green are the points favourable for us. You can use them to rescue her from the current owner."

"Why me?" He asked painfully

"One, because Jonathon was one of your roommates When you were at Hogwarts. Two, both of you were always in good terms. Three, you have a very busy very prosperous business so you can convince him you need extra help. Four, most importantly everybody knows your opinion on the dark side and convicts, so they don't believe you are going to be soft on your helper. Five, regardless of anything we all know you never treat a woman badly. Do you want to know anymore?"

"No, that's enough." He said quickly. "I take it; I have no way out of this."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Read this George, then go to Jonathan's pub and see the way she gets treated. Think Whether Ginny deserves something like that or any other witch deserves the treatment she is getting. I'll give you three days to come up with a decision. If you think her treatment is brutal and inhuman, help us to rescue her. If not we'll try to find something before it gets worst. Draco is willing to swap with her. We kept him as the last resort because no one wants Ginny to become a widow soon." Hermione got up from the seat. "I'm going now. Ginny and Ron are waiting outside for me. Go and see by your own eyes and decide. I'll see you in three days time. Goodbye, George." Then she waddled out after placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He sighed knowing the bossy petite witch didn't leave him an option. He liked or not he was already in the mission. He pushed his glass aside in rage and took the bottle and swilled down its content in frustration.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George sat in a dark corner and slowly sipped his glass of whisky, trying to locate the damn witch. He didn't spot her as soon as he arrived the dark pub. He looked around impatiently to find her and finally he caught a glimpse of her. First, he thought it was an old sack full of goods in the far corner, then he noticed a slight movement there, thinking someone might have thrown a dirty rag on a cat or a dog he attempted to look away. Then suddenly he realised it was her. Crouching down in a far corner, hiding her face between her knees she looked like she was purposely avoiding someone. Her robe was tattered and dirty and barely protecting her from the cold weather and the eyes of predatory wizards. Her long black hair hadn't seen a comb for ages. He sighed and observed her more carefully.

Suddenly the owner, Jonathon Brown came from nowhere and kicked her back hard. She tried to get up quickly but lost her balance and tripped over. He yelled at her then dragged her by her hair and violently threw her across the room. Not stopping from there he repeatedly kicked her venomously. She curled up into a defensive position and covered her face to protect it from his boots. George didn't see her face and taking his eyes away from the girl he tried to get the attention of the pub owner. He knew Jonathon Brown was not an evil wizard, but the death of his loving sister was hard on him and all the other members of his family. George couldn't remember Lavender. She was in either Ron's or Ginny's year. He knew his little brother dated her briefly when they were at school. Hermione was not a fan of the dead girl and said she was silly and sentimental, but he knew Jonathon loved her very much. Not only him, her other two brothers and her parents loved her deeply as she was the only girl in their family. Losing her to the miserable war was a huge blow to them, and they hadn't fully recovered from the lost yet. Because of that, no one ever blamed them for their hatred and ill treatments towards death eaters and supporters.

Finally, Jonathon noticed him and with a very friendly smile he approached his old dorm mate leaving behind the beaten witch alone.

"George Weasley, after a long time." He said cheerfully.

"Yes, indeed. Probably after a year." George took another sip from his glass

"So how's everything?" He pulled the chair opposite to George and sat.

"Busy as usual. How are you? Didn't know you have a ' _helper_ '." George added nonchalantly.

"Ah, that worthless piece of shit." Jonathon scrunched his face. "She is the clumsiest worker I ever had."

"I thought having a helper reduces the workload. You sound like she is a burden."

"Free labour better than nothing." Jonathan shrugged. "But people like her don't deserve to live in this world after what they have done. I think rehabilitation is not a real punishment for the crimes they had committed." He added angrily.

"I totally agree with you. This world needs people like Fred, your sister, Remus, Tonks and many other like them not the rehabilitated death eater scums." George said gritting his teeth.

Then he saw the witch slowly limped toward and empty table and started to wipe it with a ragged cloth. She examined the scraps left behind in plates carefully and took some and placed them in a dirty pouch she pulled out from her robes. A very drunken wizard passed her by and reached the next table. She winced in fears when she felt his presence next to her for a fraction of a second. Then George saw her face for the first time. Her face was flawless, and expression was blank, but he could feel her fear underneath it. She looked like a rabbit surrounded by wolves.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." George turned his eyes back to his former dorm mate.

"I just asked, why you don't think of getting free labourer for the shop."

"Honestly Jonathan, I like the idea, but the accommodation is the problem. Rehabilitation programme or not, I don't want a convict in my shop at night when I'm not there, and I have only one spare room in my apartment, and I don't want to give that to a convict either."

"You don't have to give that thing a room to stay. Put it in your balcony and chained it securely so it cannot escape. Then block the entrance to the apartment putting more wards."

"Really? Can I do that? But the weather is getting cold these days."

"Of course, you can do that. They are bloody criminals, Weasley. They don't deserve even that. Put a blanket out it will be fine. I keep mine in a cleaning supply closet in the back of the pub. It is directly opening to the back street so my house elf is chaining her at night and unchaining her in the morning." Jonathan shrugged.

"Does she cook for you?"

"Oh No! She will poison us. I have a paid house elf for that purpose."

George hid his smile. Thanks to his bossy sister-in-law Hermione, who worked in The Department of The Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures, now all the house elves were getting paid for their work.

"Two different expenses." George added.

"Not really, we don't have to pay for the convicts. Just provide a couple of clothes, that's all. Mine eats whatever left in plates or grabs food from the kitchen bin or the dumpster near her room." Jonathan replied casually. "-and she gets visitors at night. Some come with food."

"Visitors?"

"You know-' Jonathon shrugged. "I'm happily married and never thinking of being dishonest to my loving wife and definitely not going to thrash like that but you know there are others-."

"Ah- err, I got it." George muttered uncomfortably and fixed his eyes back on her.

She was cleaning another table, and her eyes fixed on the table next to hers where a group of intoxicated wizards having dinner. She was not seducing them but greedily looking at the food in the table. She was pale and malnourished, looking like starving to death. One wizard in the group, who was constantly looking at her like prey, took a half a slice of bread from his plate and threw it at her. She jumped towards it shamelessly and snatched the piece of crust like a hungry stray puppy then quickly put it inside her pouch for later. By the look of she was wincing when people approaching her, George understood whatever happening at night time were not happening with her consent. Suddenly Ginny came into his mind. He never wanted his sweet little sister to have a fate like this. If she was a criminal he wanted her to go through a proper punishment, not a brutal, barbaric treatment Pansy was receiving. Regardless of anything, this witch didn't deserve the treatment she was getting. She was a criminal she deserved a fair punishment but definitely not this. He hated the witch and contempt her. He loathed the idea of having someone like her around him throughout the day, but Hermione was right, someone needed to rescue her from the living hell before it gets worst. He hated himself for not being heartless like Jonathan. George was angry with himself, all his nosy family members and the stupid limping witch in the pub. He knew Hermione was going to contact him in three days to find his decision, but he was not going to wait for three days because had already made his decision and determined not to wait any longer.

George placed his glass firmly on the table and gave a very serious look at his friend sitting in front of him. "Jonathan, I have a proposition for you." He crossed his arms and uttered in a very business tone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The petite witch shifted and whimpered in pain. Her whole body was hurting like hell, and there was not enough room in the tiny, dingy closet to stretch her aching body. She rubbed her sore back slowly and looked at the sprained ankle that had already chained to the wall. She tried to hide from her master every possible way as he never missed an opportunity to beat her senselessly in rage. It was not her who murdered his dear beloved sister, but he tended to take revenge out of her whenever he saw her. The pain was unbearable, but it was nothing compared to other horrible treatment she went through, and she would go through till her death or insanity.

She couldn't remember her name, sometimes vaguely coming to her mind that she used to be Pansy Parkinson, a pureblood witch from a sacred twenty-eight family, the heiress of the sole Parkinson fortune. She was supposed to be a socialite like her mother and was expected to marry an heir from another sacred twenty-eight family and produce an heir to continue their bloodline. She knew it never going to happen now. Her dreams all shattered and replaced with a living nightmare. As a child she never was a gentle, loving person, she was a prejudiced heartless bully, but she did have dreams like others. Dreams like having a child and taking him or her to the Hogwarts express when they turn eleven, telling them stories about her school life and many more countless beautiful ones. She didn't know her life was going to be upside down when the day she deposited money in the vault her father asked her to do. Her father was long gone, and she didn't suspect him to be a death eater or Voldemort supporter. When she received an owl from him asking her to deposit money into a vault in Gringotts, she obeyed him like any other well-bred pureblood daughter. She never knew money in that vault used for death eater activities. Months after the second war, she was prosecuted for funding the dark side and pleaded guilty as she couldn't deny the signature on the deposit parchment was not hers. She was glad her parents didn't survive the second war. Though they didn't always display their love, she knew they loved her dearly, and it would break their heart to see her suffer like this.

Her mother used to remind her continuously that her destiny was to become a lady of a respectable pureblood family and produce the next heir in line, so she must save her virginity for her husband, and she should never act like ordinary Muggles or Muggleborns. But two days into her sentence, what she had kept for her future husband was savagely taken away from her. She cried and fought frantically, but all her effort went in vain. She was starved and repeatedly beaten and raped every day. Finally, she gave up fighting against the people who forced on her. She knelt in front of them and begged them to use imperious on her, but they laughed and rejected saying they gained no fun by making her a submissive puppet. Then she got used to losing herself in an imaginary happy place when someone was raping her and completely shut her mind from the situation she was in. Some didn't care as long as they had her body but some purposely brutally hurt her to hear her screams.

Once she fought against a wizard as she was already abused several times that day and she couldn't face the same torture again. During their struggle, a deformed, old chocolate frog fell from the wizard's pocket. Without thinking twice, he offered it to Pansy, and she snatched it greedily from his hand. She hadn't seen a piece of chocolate for years. All she had was inedible food scraps from the kitchen bin or the dumpster next to her room. She knew protest or not, those monsters would have their way with her. An expired piece of chocolate was not a feast, but it was better than garbage she was having so she hung on to it as her life depended on and let the wizard used her body for pleasure. The word spread fast, and people approached her with a piece of food. For a couple of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans or cockroach clusters, broken piece of a liquorice wand or a sugar quill, Half eaten pumpkin pasty or a slice of bread, she tolerated the barbaric treatment she was receiving.

She had no dignity left; she got treated like an animal or lower than that. She had repeatedly physically, mentally and sexually abused and she knew she was slowly losing her sanity. This was her fourth year of her sentence and with this rate of abuse, she knew she would never going to last another eleven years. She had no family or friends left, she had no faith and never going to dream again. She would never become a mother and she was terrified of males and never thinking of having a husband if she allowed even. Her soul had broken beyond recovery. Apart from fear, Pansy was not feeling any other emotions at all.

Pansy sighed and shivered in cold. The weather was getting freezing cold, and cold air blew inside the uninsulated room through the cracks in the door. Her ragged robe and a thin piece of tattered blanket didn't protect her from extreme weather. She curled up into a ball and rubbed her frozen hands to generate heat with no success. After sometimes she heard a faint pop sound of someone apparated in front of her door. Thinking it was the wizard who offered the piece of bread crust too her, she didn't raise her head to look at him.

"Pansy."

She was shocked to hear the shrilled voice of Tocky instead of the wizard and looked at the elf in surprise. Tocky was her personal elf long time ago, it used to call her mistress and obey her commands. With her punishment, Tocky was freed and employed by her current owner as a paid elf. Pansy's fate was mocking her cruelly. The same elf who addressed her as its mistress, now calling her by her name and chaining her to wall at the end of each day. Tocky was in a better position than her as a paid employee, and her owner was constantly reminding her that her status was far more beneath than an elf. She was not jealous or angry with her former servant; she knew Tocky had no other option than following orders of its new employer.

"Yes." She croaked.

"Mr Brown sold you to another wizard. Whizzy here will take you to your new master. Pack your belongings and get ready to go." Tocky said magically unfastening her chains.

Then only Pansy noticed the other little elf standing behind Tocky. She gasped and looked at the unfamiliar elf with terrified eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please review and let me know whether I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Thank you very much Daga13 and aless92 for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much Arwengeld, ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley, KatieTroj, PrincessREHS, Sampdoria, aless92, cas-xo and jhollon for following my story...**

 **Thank you very much avid reader, finkles89, Sampdoria, Snazzy Ylla, jhollon, Arwengeld, Dragul and the guest reviewer f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 02**

"This way Pansy, this is your room."

 _Room! Did it say room?_ Pansy looked at the tiny elf in bewilderment. The new elf apparated both of them inside a clean small apartment as soon as Pansy informed it she was ready. She didn't have anything other than her ragged pouch, and she knew she couldn't take anything that was provided by her former owner to her new place. So holding on to her pouch tightly Pansy took the hand of the little elf and shut her eyes firmly. She was panicking to death by thinking about her uncertain future. As soon as they reached their destination she had expected to face another mean and cruel master but left with astonishment when no one was there to meet her. Apart from her and the elf, the place was deserted.

Pansy couldn't believe her ears when she heard she got a room to herself and blinked a couple of times to absorb the news. The room happened to be tiny compared to the bedroom she used to sleep in her family manor but for a woman she slept in a cleaning supply closet for four years, it was much better than the most luxurious bed chamber in the world. It has a small bed and a wardrobe. Bed had fresh and clean sheets on and looked very cosy and comfortable. She glanced at the wardrobe confusedly. She didn't have a single piece of garment to put it in there. The only item of clothing she owned was the tattered old robe she was wearing, and she most definitely not needed a wardrobe in the room.

"Your owner made a very quick decision when he bought you and didn't have time to buy you clothes. I hope you can manage with this till tomorrow." The elf said opening the wardrobe which had a set of clean woman's clothing.

Undergarments were obviously new, and the robe looked like it had borrowed from someone else. Yes, it was borrowed as it had HJW initials on the tag. Pansy looked at the clothes blankly and then back at the elf without saying anything.

"I think it's time for you to have a bath. This way please." The Little Elf said after looked at her closely by running its eyes a couple of times from her top to bottom then escorted her to a beautiful, clean bathroom. Without stopping there, elf started to fill the bath.

"Take off your clothes. I'm going to give you a proper bath. Before stepping in just stand still I want to check all your scars." Pansy did what the elf asked and patiently waited till it examined her carefully.

"Well, I am capable of fixing most of the scars, but unfortunately whatever done with magic going to stay as they are as I'm not able to fix magical damages. Hmmm... I can fix your ankle too." It said carefully observing her scars. Then snapping fingers it summoned a phial of clear liquid.

"Drink this. It's excellent for pain and all your body pains will be completely gone very soon." It added shoving the phial in her hand. Pansy didn't have a choice other than gulping down the liquid. It tasted horrible, but as soon as it reached her stomach, she felt different. All her body pain vanished away quickly.

"See. I told you. Now get in the bath." Elf ordered.

After hours of scrubbing and washing, Elf finally asked Pansy to come out of the tub. She took a deep breath in and inhaled beautiful fragrant of all the bath products it used on her. After years, she felt clean and refreshed. Only cleaning that she had for past four years was the quick cleaning charms that used on her by the other wizards. Pansy stared at her reflection in the large mirror in front of her. All the grim and dirt were gone, she was sparkling clean and almost got back her porcelain skin with some nasty scars scattered in her body, the reminders of her brutal and barbaric treatment she received in past. Her hair was beautiful, healthy and clean. Except for the scars, the person in the mirror looked like the person Pansy Parkinson used to be. She didn't see herself from a mirror for four long years, but from shining surfaces she caught the glimpse of her reflection which resembled of an animal rather a human being.

Watching her reflection suddenly she froze with fear. With panic-stricken she stared at the elf who was busy drying her. It occurred to her that this place must be a brothel. That was the reason the elf was taking care of her so well. Her comfortable room, fresh and clean clothes, healing her scars and refreshing bath all had a meaning now. Probably the place was charmed to appear as three bedroom flat so she wouldn't be able to escape. From that day, onward her body was going to make money for another wizard. She was going to become an unpaid prostitute. Pansy sighed. Nothing had changed at all. She wished she could die without enduring the trauma. She wanted to cry, but she knew no tears would fall from her eyes. Pansy came back to present by the small tug at her hand and found the elf was looking at her impatiently.

"Get dressed, hurry up."It huffed. Pansy quickly put on clothes and tied her hair into a simple bun, then followed the elf to her new room in a hurry.

As soon as she entered the room, Whizzy the elf bid her quick goodbye and disapparated after shutting the door firmly. Pansy looked around carefully to make sure she was alone then slowly walked to the bed and sat there and waited in fear, thinking someone might walk in and hurt her, but nobody came. She was exhausted, and the bed was too welcoming. She hadn't slept in a bed for years, and warm covers, soft fluffy pillows and comfortable mattress were tempting and encouraging her to have a lie-down. She yawned few times and slid under the cover and as soon as her head hit the pillow sleep came to her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy stirred and tried to get used to the unfamiliar environment. She didn't feel body aches and pains she used to have by sleeping on a freezing cold floor in the crammed closet. In fact, she felt wonderful and comfortable. At first, she was shocked then she remembered she was at a new place working for a new master. Fear flooded in replacing shock when she realised her life was never going to be safe and secure in the new environment.

With a slight pop, Whizzy appeared in her room.

"Good, you are awake." It squeaked. "Are you feeling alright? You slept two nights." It asked in concern.

"Sorry?" Pansy said in disbelief.

"Yes girl, you slept two nights and a day and your master is not very happy."

Hearing about her new owner's attitude Pansy jumped from the bed quickly and gazed at the elf with terror filled eyes.

"Really?" She asked in a quavering voice.

"Yes, be quick girl. Use the bathroom. Hurry up and get ready then come to the kitchen. When you were sleeping I got you some clothes other useful stuff, so run now and get ready!"

Trembling with fear she quickly got ready. Her wardrobe was full of clothes. They were all simple but spotless. After a long time, she became an owner of her very own toothbrush, hair brushes, to and other accessories, but it was not the time to appreciate or admire them. Leaving everything at their designated place, she rushed into the kitchen and stood in a corner. Whizzy, who was busy cooking at the stove, nodded acknowledging her presence and left the room without a word.

"She is in the kitchen, sir." She heard it said in a squeaking voice. Then she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. Pansy's heart beat fast. She was terrified and waited facing down. Footsteps stopped few feet away from her.

"You are not here for a holiday woman! You can't sleep longer than necessary. Do you understand?" The man barked. Pansy winced and nodded feverishly.

"You need to look at me when I'm talking to you." The wizard snapped again, and Pansy slowly raised her head to look at her new owner.

The redhead wizard in front of her was strangely familiar to her. She tried hard to remember him. Then she realised he was a Weasley, precisely the owner of the joke shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She loathed him and his troublemaker twin at school. She hated their lame pranks and felt relieved when they left the school without completing their studies. Pansy, who was a favourite student of Professor Umbridge, burned in anger when they rebelled against her. Those days she never thought she would end up becoming a slave to him one day and the present day the prankster she used to know had replaced by an angry man who was looking at her spitefully.

"Your duty is to clean the flat and keep it neat and tidy. Do you understand?" He yelled, and Pansy nodded frantically.

"After finishing work here, you must come down and work in the shop. Do you understand?" He yelled back, and she nodded as before.

"That room is closed for a reason. Never ever keep a foot in." He said dangerously, pointing the room next to the kitchen. Pansy nodded vigorously than before.

"I have asked Whizzy to get you some muggle cookbooks. Use them and learn to prepare meals. Just like in potions follow the recipe, and you'll be fine. Whizzy here will help you to familiarise with the place. Call her if you need anything. Do. You. Understand?" He grunted, and she nodded.

"THEN GET OUT AND DO SOME WORK!" He barked. She winced and ran out of the room shaking with fear.

Pansy was glad that she was not in a brothel but the manner of her new owner spoke to her and looked at her, she knew her life was not going to be an easy one. He looked at her with full of hatred and contempt, though he might not physically abuse her like her previous owner, he would not going to treat her kindly either. She sighed and summoned the elf hesitantly. With the help of Whizzy, she found cleaning equipments and started to clean the flat as he demanded. The place was not very dirty or untidy, so her job was not very difficult compared to her previous one, but she had no idea what to expect in the Joke shop, and she wished it to be better than working at the pub.

When it was nearly noon, her stomach rumbled with hunger. She hadn't eaten for two days and felt drained and weary. Pansy hadn't seen her master for a long time and according to Whizzy he rarely came to the flat during the day time. According to her, he regularly left the flat early in the morning and returned when it was nearly midnight. So without a hesitation, Pansy crouched down in a corner and pulled out a piece of bread from her pouch and slowly began to eat.

Whizzy told her George rarely came home during the day, but she didn't say never. George knew his blood was going to boil every time he sees the irritating witch, but he wanted to make sure she was doing chores as he instructed by his own eyes as the annoying woman hadn't come down to the shop yet to start her work. He most unwillingly traipsed to the apartment, cursing Hermione for trapping him in the situation.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Pansy leapt to her feet in panic when she heard annoyed yelling of her master. She couldn't believe how unlucky she was. It was not even five minutes she sat down to have something and the wizard who was rarely coming home decided to visit. He looked furious, and Pansy shuddered violently when she saw him clenching the fist and gritting his teeth. She was certain he was about to beat her for having a break.

"What are you eating?" He asked dangerously, and Pansy revealed the piece of stale bread in her shaky hand.

"ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN?" He barked. "If you are hungry or want to eat just go to the kitchen and have something. If nothing was there, ask Whizzy. She'll get you something. This is a civilised place so act like a civilised woman. You have chairs to sit, a bed to sleep, a bathroom to use, clean clothes to wear and food to eat. You don't have to live like an animal. If you love to live like an animal, I can always send you back to your old owner. Do you understand?" George screamed in anger and Pansy stood petrified.

"What are you still doing here? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND EAT SOMETHING!" He yelled back, and Pansy dashed to the kitchen nervously.

She found a pot of beef casserole on the stove and served herself a small portion by her trembling hands then slowly walked to the dining table, taking great care not to drop the bowl. Though she felt he would never beat her senselessly or hurt her like her old owner, she was terrified that she might break the plate, and he would yell at her again. Anxiously she had a couple of mouthfuls of food. As Pansy hadn't been eating proper food for a while, she felt sick when the food reached her stomach.

Covering her mouth, Pansy ran to the bin and emptied the content of her stomach violently. George rushed to her muttering curses and summoned Whizzy immediately.

"Take her to her room." George pointed Pansy. "Get her a very light soup to eat and provide her food that is easy to digest until she recovers. I'll pay you extra two Galleons per week to take care of her." Then he looked at her. "Jonathon was right. You are a worthless helper and the five hundred Galleons I paid for you was a waste because I can see you don't value that much and now I have to pay another to look after you. You are just wasting my money."He grumbled. "Now go to your room and rest. Don't even think of showing me your pathetic face till you fully recover. I don't care whether it takes one week or one month, do not get out of the bed until you are hundred percent well and fit to work. Do you understand?" He shouted stomping his feet and dashed out of the kitchen without waiting for her response. On the way back to his shop, he gritted his teeth and burning in raged he decided to send a howler to Hermione as the first thing for dragging him into this mess.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Due to very personal reasons, I decided to abandon this story, but after receiving so many messages asking me to continue, I changed my mind** **. I did Chapter 3 a long time ago, and I have been debating inside my head whether or not to upload it, then I received a review from TetiSherii. TetiSherii this is the Chapter you have asked, hope you like it.**

 **Thank you very much Bellsluv, Doristarazona, Fymatdsrio, Jenna98, TetiSherii, jhollon, minako marie, mjmlgdh and timtoez for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much Bellsluv, CelaMoonbeam, Doristarazona, Fymatdsrio, JacyAhio, Jenna98, TetiSherii, cookieemonsterr4, korppi76, mbd1106, minako marie, mjmlgdh and nanca5 for following my story...**

 **Thank you very much avid reader, finkles89, Sampdoria, Arwengeld, ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley, trentkaiser, Toraach, Jenna98, MinervaMcGee and TetiSherii f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 03**

Next two weeks Pansy spent most of her time in her little room under Whizzy's care. The little elf took care of her very well, and she had given solely a diet of toasts, soups and broths until she was able to eat regular complex food. At the end of the second week, Whizzy came to the decision that Pansy had recovered well and she was fit to get back to work. The witch started to panic. She was relaxed being in her little room, and when she realised she had to face her grumpy boss soon, Pansy became extremely nervous.

"There is nothing to worry, Pansy" Whizzy assured her sensing the distress. "Just ignore him and his presence unless he speaks to you or gives direct orders. Otherwise don't pay him attention at all and pretend he is not there. More you pay him attention, more he becomes difficult."

Pansy nodded. She knew it wasn't going to be easy. George was her master after all. Ignoring his presence was more like disrespecting him, and she had been severely punished by her previous boss for being impolite to him. Pansy knew she couldn't compare her past with her present. Previously she had been treated like an animal and the current master at least treating her like a human being though he loathed her to the fullest. Pansy was aware of that George would never abuse her like Jonathon. That was the main reason her instinct told her not to cross the line with him as she perceived she was safe under his roof. If he ever decided to kick her out, she knew she would be back in grave danger.

Before leaving for the day, Whizzy took her around and let her familiarise with the place again, then Pansy took her daily dose of dreamless sleep potion and went to bed praying tomorrow be a stress-free day.

Next morning she got up very early morning and tiptoed to the kitchen thinking being early would help her to avoid her master. Her mouth watered when she saw the delicious breakfast waiting for her. Pansy quickly sat down and began to devour, but before she could finish her meal, she heard his heavy footsteps approaching the kitchen. Her heart began to pound fast, and she twisted uncomfortably in her chair. Geroge reached the kitchen and muttered something under his breath after seen her. She tried hard not to stand up which would make him even angrier. Exactly as Whizzy told her, she pretended she didn't see him or hear him and focussed her eyes on her plate. Without hanging there any longer, he dashed out summoning Whizzy.

After a second Whizzy came and prepared a breakfast tray for him. Pansy looked at the elf with guilt filled eyes and nervously smiled then mouthed a sorry.

"Don't worry." It shrugged. "It's not your fault. You are the first one to arrive, and if he can't sit here and have his breakfast comfortably just because you are here, it's his problem, not yours." Whizzy gave her a reassurance smile and disapparated with the tray, but Pansy couldn't stop worrying, she blamed herself for ruining George's peaceful breakfast.

After her breakfast, Pansy began her chores. It was a relatively clean three bedroom flat, and there was nothing much to do compared to her previous job. She did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, then scrubbed the bathroom till it was spotless. Polished the furniture and dusted the house. Finally, swept and mopped the floor.

Her room was already clean and tidy, and she didn't spend a lot of time there. Room near the kitchen was locked, and her master clearly instructed her to keep away from it. Hence the last thing left to clean was her master's bedroom. She took a deep breath and anxiously walked toward the room. She didn't enter the room and waited outside in distress and summoned Whizzy.

The elf appeared in front of her.

"Yes Pansy, what do you want?"

"Errr Am I supposed to clean this room?" She pointed her finger at the chamber and Whizzy nodded.

"W-What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, please come in." It walked inside, and she followed.

The room was a mess. Bed was untidy, dirty clothes on the floor and empty liquor bottles had scattered everywhere. She sighed.

"Now Pansy, You need to do the laundry and fold and iron clothes. Make the bed and put these empty bottles in the bin and keep the others in the liquor cabinet. Wipe all the marks and spots but never throw away those little pieces of parchments. Collect them all, even the tiniest one and put them in the top drawer." It said gesturing the night stand. "Remember do not touch anything on the desk. Even if you think it was messy, do not clean it or wipe it or tidy it up. Apart from that, you can do general cleaning like sweeping, mopping and dusting." It shrugged. "Do you need to know anything else?"

"Er- no, no I-I think I'm alright." Pansy mumbled looking around worriedly.

"Then finish this and come downstairs. I'll show you what to do there."

"I-Is he going to be there?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"Of course, he is going to be there. He is the owner. But you don't have to worry, he won't be nasty in front of others. Just ignore him as you did in the morning."

After Whizzy apparated back, Pansy reluctantly started to clean the room. The whole room was messier than rest of the flat and consumed most her time. Sticking to Whizzy's words, she didn't even think of touching the desk in the corner which had covered with ashes, some deformed burned material and piles of other debris. She could even feel the faint toxic odour of burnt sulphur in that part of the room. Pansy quickly made the bed and wiped off the marks spread on the wall, then she dusted and swept the floor to get rid of the thin black layer of soot that covered the every inch of the room. After thoroughly mopping the sticky floor, she washed his clothes and hung them on the cloth line. Knowing they wouldn't going to be dried at the end of the day, she made a mental note to ask Whizzy's help to dry them magically.

As there was no specific time to be at the shop, she thought of having her lunch before going downstairs to face the grumpy owner. After all, it was him who told her to have anything whenever she was hungry, and she was positive that he wouldn't pick on her for eating. Pansy slowly walked to the kitchen and carefully listened to any sound of approaching footsteps or opening doors, and when she didn't hear either, she sighed in a great relief and quickly served her a potion of heavenly food that was prepared by Whizzy and leisurely started to have it.

After her lunch most unwillingly Pansy dragged herself downstairs to the shop. She didn't even know the stairway was ending at the office room of the store owner. When Pansy reached there, she came face to face with her grumpy boss and received the usual death glare from him. The witch ignored him and nervously called for the elf, who appeared in front of her without a delay. Whizzy welcomed her to the shop cheerfully, and George muttered something under his breath glaring at them.

Whizzy gave her a tour around the store and Pansy was astonished to see its size and all products available for the sale. Undoubtedly it was a very successful business, and she admitted that it was much better than Zonko's Joke shop in Hogsmead. Whizzy told her they don't have any business rival yet, and it assured that they would not get any competition even in future. It was hard to believe that a stable and prosperous business was solely running by a grumpy alcoholic man but after seen a couple of redheads among the workers inside the shop, she understood he was getting support from his family.

Magic couldn't be used around some specific products because magic affected the durability and performance of the items, so Pansy's primary duty was to re-fill those shelves and clean the areas around articles in Muggle way. There were only very few items needed special handling, and Pansy didn't have loads of work to do. She finished her assigned work within an hour and then she had been asked to spend her free time in a small tea room until the shop required her further assistance.

While sipping her tea, Pansy tried to unravel her fate. A couple of weeks ago, she was treated like an animal with repeated physical, mental and sexual abuse. When she had sold to another wizard, she expected the worst, but surprisingly her life became better. She had been asked to clean and tidy up a flat that was already clean and tidy and work in a shop that required her labour in minuscule compared to the other workers. She had loads of free time and had been given a pile of Muggle cookbooks to learn about cooking. His owner already had a paid elf working for him, and she couldn't understand the reason he purchased her from the previous owner. Whatever the reason be, She was hundred percent sure he didn't do that because he pitied her. Though Parkinsons and Weasleys didn't move in the same circles or saw eye to eye on lots of things, she knew Weasleys were compassionate and selfless wizards. Also, she knew the hatred, contempt and loath in his eyes were real and he had no compassion or sympathy towards her. It was killing her because she didn't know what was actually happening in her life. Although her sceptical mind was questioning the true intentions of the current owner, she was too afraid and not in a position to confront him.

"Pansy, you can go back to the flat if you wanted to." Pansy Jerked back to the present by Whizzy's shrill voice.

"Whizzy." She looked at it in mere desperation. "Why am I here?"

It sighed. "To help with the workload, why are you asking?"

"Honestly, do you think this place needs me? Look, how many people are working here and even the flat doesn't require the labour of two. I don't think your boss recruit me to sit down and have tea or to read books."

"Pansy, it's your master's decision. He bought you. He may have his reasons." It replied. "Don't you like this place? Do you want to go back?"

"Hell NO! I don't want to go back, but I want to know why he is doing this? He hates me, and I don't know the reason he keeps me and treats me well."

Whizzy sighed. "Look pansy, I don't have answers to your questions. He is not a nasty man. At least you can live a life free of abuse, be thankful for that and forget about things that are not so important." It said in a serious tone. Pansy bit her bottom lip without saying anything. Whizzy didn't open its mouth for few seconds then it looked at her cheerfully and pretended their last conversation was none existed. "Let's go upstairs and I'll show you how to iron." It said reaching for her hand and disapparated with her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since that day Pansy got into a routine. She stayed in her bed until George headed to the shop. Then she used the bathroom and had her breakfast. After that, she completed her daily choruses at the flat. Pansy went downstairs around mid afternoon and helped there for a couple of hours before returning to her room for a rest. In her free time, she read newspapers and books on cooking. After dinner, when the shop closed for the day she headed back and re-fill the shelves and cleaned designated areas for the last time.

She rarely saw George at the flat. Both of them took great care to avoid each other. Although Pansy saw him at the shop almost every day, she ignored his presence focused on her work. Most of the time George pretended he didn't see her, but rarely yelled at her for mistakes.

Weeks passed without an improvement to their bitter situation, and Pansy's body got used to the dose of Dreamless Sleep potion she was having before bedtime. She was too afraid to ask a double strength potion or a substitution from her Master and struggled with sleeping at night. With her insomnia, she had a chance to familiarise with George's daily routines. She knew he usually started his day around four o'clock in the morning. He worked on new inventions before having breakfast around half past six then headed downstairs. Since Pansy's recovery, he never returned home during the day when she was around. Rarely he went upstairs after making sure she was in the shop. If he was not serving a customer, George was in his little office room going through accounts or stocks or sometimes even absorbed in a new invention. She didn't have a clue what he was up to after the shop closed for the day. He never came home for dinner and almost every day returned after midnight from Merlin knew where. With that routine, she was certain he didn't get enough sleep at all. She hadn't seen him dozing off during the day, and she was surprised to see how good he was functioning with less than four hours of sleep. Her insomnia didn't treat her that well, and she usually fell into light naps almost every day during her work.

Pansy owned two pairs of socks, and her favourite pair got worn out due to excessive use. As she was not in a position to throw them away, she kindly asked Whizzy's help on darning them. Without saying a word, the elf looked at her sympathetically and apparated away. It returned after an hour with three new pairs of socks. Not only them, but it also gave her two new robes and other undergarments along with other accessories. Pansy looked at them with a shock.

"Don't worry Pansy. You don't have to mend anything old. It's your Master's duty to supply you with clothing and accessories. You just have to let him know the goods you need, and he'll get them for you." It shrugged. "No, He didn't do shopping all by himself. He asked his sister's help." It chuckled after seen Pansy's bewildered expression.

She thanked the elf and accepted the package with trembling hands ran to her room to have a closer look. She inhaled the brand new smell of robes while carefully running her fingers on them. After going through everything with appreciation, Pansy desperately wanted to thank George but terrified to approach him. After hours of thinking, she came up the best way to show her gratitude. Early in the morning when he was busy with his inventions, she slowly walked to the kitchen and prepared a strong cup of tea for him, then slowly approached his room doubtfully. She found him already sitting at his desk fiddling with a glass globe full of green colour liquid. As usual, he didn't look happy, nor he looked angry but appeared exhausted.

"What are you doing here? GET OUT!" He barked in venomously when he saw her.

With trembling hands, Pansy kept the teacup on the desk and dart out of the room without a word. She heard him cursing in anger and before she reached her room, she heard the sound of the teacup crashing into the wall. An emotion hid deep down inside and never showed up for years had slowly, slowly floated into the surface. After years she felt sadness for the first time, but it was not powerful enough to draw tears from her eyes.

In the morning she was left to get rid of the mess, he didn't even have bothered to clean it up before she arrived. One by one she slowly picked up the broken pieces of china. Though her heart didn't break into pieces like the teacup, she felt sad and equally grateful that he didn't throw the hot beverage at her instead of the wall. She heard the faint pop sound of Whizzy's apperation next to her but didn't turn her head to greet it.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She muttered when Whizzy magically cleaned up the mess.

The elf exhaled. "He is not an evil man. He just missed his brother." It replied.

"I didn't kill his brother." She croaked.

"He knows that, we all know that." It said in a caring voice.

"All I did was obeying my father's orders. If my father knew the outcome, he would have never asked me to deposit money into The Dark Lord's account." She sighed. "My father was confident that The Dark Lord was going to win and never ever thought the most powerful wizard in the century would be defeated by a seventeen-year-old. I didn't support the dark side like most of my friends, and my father was determined to keep me out of you-know-who's wrath. That was the only reason he ordered me to do the money transfer, just to convince The Lord that I'm supporting him." She exhaled heavily.

"Pansy, That was history, stop crying over spilt milk." The elf rubbed her back caringly. "Whatever done is done, so Forget about it and move on with your life." Whizzy further added in a very gentle tone.

Pansy let another sigh. "Am I the only person who needs to forget about the past and move on?" She asked in a broken voice.

The elf gave her a sympathetic smile but didn't reply her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Fred looked at Percy cheerfully_

" _You actually are joking Perce... I don't think I've heard you joking since you were-"_

 _Without giving Fred a chance to complete his sentence, an explosion happened, sending everybody through the air with screams and yells._

 _No-no-no! No! Fred! No!" Percy shouted shaking his brother's lifeless body. Fred's lifeless eyes were stared at Percy, and he still had the last mischievous smile carved into his face._

George jumped out of his bed drenching in his sweat. Apart from his pounding heart, the atmosphere was cleared from other noises. With shaking hands, he reached for the half opened bottle of Firewhiskey on his nightstand and gulped down it in one go. Then he threw the bottle and vigorously ran his shaking hands through his damp hair

George knew he was in trouble on the day he stole Percy's memory. As healers instructed, Percy took the memory of Fred's last moment out of his mind and secured it in a vial, which was later stolen by George and viewed furtively. Since that day George's circumstance had gone bad to worst with recurrent nightmares. Dreamless sleep was not effective on him anymore, and he tried to cut down his sleep and stayed awake as the solution to his problem.

On that specific night, he had the nightmare because of the miserable witch whom he hated with a passion. He never wanted to see her irritating face at all, and that was the only reason he was furious when he saw her in his room last morning with a cup of tea. He didn't want it to repeat, so he avoided getting up at the usual time which caused him to sleep longer than necessary. Muttering curses under his breath, he punched the wall a couple of times in frustration before heading downstairs to start his already unpleasant day with one of his new experiments.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy leisurely had her lunch while going through 'The Daily Prophet' as usual. Before her sentence, she used to read every magazine and newspaper as a habit. Those days she enjoyed reading 'The Witch Weekly' the most but her current boss was getting only the boring 'Prophet', and she never complained about the lack of interesting reading material as she was truly grateful to her new abuse free life than anything else. Her mind was fully occupied with an article written by Padma Goldstein on 'Convicts: The Victims of Torture and ill-treatments' and she didn't hear the activation of floo or the approaching footsteps.

"Err- Parkinson, err- I mean err- Pansy."

She jumped from her chair dropping her cutleries on the floor with a loud clatter. Horror-struck, she stared at the intruder with terrified eyes.

"Err- I'm very sorry to scare you. Don't be afraid! I'm not going to hurt you." The newcomer assured her in a gentle kind tone.

Pansy looked at him in surprise. After years he was the first human to talk to her kindly. She recognised the red headed lanky male standing in front of her whom she used to torment in their Hogwarts days. Along with her friends, she mocked him whenever she got a chance. She called him Weasel King, Potter's sidekick and many more pathetic names Slytherins came across. Today he was standing in front of her with a pleasant and kind smile, keeping aside their childish school rivalry. Pansy's eyes flicked from his face to the gold band on his finger and back to his face. Thanks to the old pile of newspapers lying in a corner of her room, she was aware of his marriage to Granger girl and their new addition to the family. Being the co-owner of the joke shop, Pansy knew wards allowed him in the building including the flat, but she wondered about his sudden arrival when his brother was not present. Him being Ronald Weasley, she also knew his visit didn't have a sinister purpose so she looked at him curiously with knitted brows.

"George had an accident at the shop." Ron said after noticing her quizzical look.

Pansy gasped placing both her hand on her chest.

"It's bit serious, but you don't have to worry." Ron quickly added. "He always involves in quite a few accidents per year and most of the time things go wrong because he is under the influence of alcohol during his experiments." He sighed. "Mostly they are not that serious but twice or thrice, he needs special medical attention and will be admitted to St Mungos for treatments. Today he is in the hospital. He is still unconscious so may or may not come home today.

Pansy looked at Ron in panic. She knew if something happened to her current master she would have given to a new one. Regardless of George's attitude, the current place was her oasis, and she didn't want to leave it for anything. She couldn't imagine herself living in a hell like Jonathon's pub again, so she desperately wanted George to be safe, she wanted him to recover fast. She silently prayed for his health and well-being as her well-being depended on his.

"Don't worry he is going to recover soon, but he'll be bed resting for sometimes." Ron cleared her throat. "T-that's why here." Ron ran his fingers through hair uncomfortably. "I'm here to ask a huge favour from you."

Pansy looked at him in disbelief. _Damn it, Weasley, I'm a Slave here! You don't have to be polite, just command me._ She said it inside her head but didn't actually word it.

"Would you be able to keep an eye on him for us?" Ron asked, and she nodded agreeing. "You need to give his potions on time and watch his temperature. That means, sometimes you need to get up from your bed during the night." Ron looked at her with concern. "Well, he doesn't like to be in bed, so looking after him is not going to be an easy task.' He mumbled uncomfortably. "He is going to be extremely irritated and snappy, is that alright with you?"

 _What do you want me to say, Weasley? You are asking as if I had a choice to refuse._ She shouted again inside her head but nodded weakly as the answer.

"Thank you very much, Pansy,, only people allowed in here through the wards are my wife and I. I have to look after our Hogsmeade business, and my wife is very busy these days at home."

 _I know she is busy with your newborn baby girl._ She gave him an understanding look.

"Normally, until he fully recovers a mediwitch or a healer will visit him once a day with me, but if there was an emergency, you could either floo me or send Whizzy for help. "

She nodded again.

Ron sighed. "I know Pansy it is not going to be easy if you want you can refuse, and we can ask Wizzy. Poor little Elf has a lot on its plate right now. Its workload in the shop is going to be double with George's absence, and it still has to do cooking here. It is willing to give up its studies-"

 _Studies?_ She knitted her brows in confusion.

"Er, my wife is teaching Whizzy basic reading and writing." He said quickly after seen her expression.

 _Of course, she is. Who else will worry about educating elves other than Hermione Granger?_ Pansy's lip quirked.

"Whizzy is willing to give up its studies temporarily to look after George while working in the shop, but I thought of asking you first. Please don't feel you are obliged to do so, just let me know if you really want to do this."

Pansy nodded. She knew it was not going to be easy, but she was more than happy to endure little hardship than letting Whizzy giving up its studies even for few days. After all, Whizzy was the only friend she had now.

"Thank you very much, Pansy. Everybody in my family very much appreciates your help. As soon as I get all the information from the healer, I'll pass it to you so that you can take better care of him." He smiled expressing gratitude. "One more thing, you don't have to work in the shop When George is not there. Weasleys are going to take turns to look after the shop, but for your safety, we all think you should stay in the flat during George's recovery. As I told you before, nobody can break in. Wards in the apartment only allow myself and my wife in, not even my parents or other siblings can pass through them. Don't worry, you don't have threats from my family, but legally we cannot defend you if something happened to you in the shop. So not only these days but also in future, do not stay in the shop when George is not around." He said kindly but firmly, and she nodded as usual.

"Is there anythi-" Before Ron could complete, Floo activated once again, followed by a loud crash.

"TAKE YOUR BLOODY HANDOFF FROM ME PERCE, I'M NOT AN INVALID!" George barked.

"RON IF YOU ARE THERE TAKE THE BLOODY WARDS DOWN BEFORE THEY KILL ME!" Percy yelled.

"Merlin, the third war is already started!" Ron muttered in exasperation and took the wards down letting Percy in safely. "Stay here, I'll come and get you later." He said firmly before dart out to help his brothers.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE? LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Pansy heard him yelling again. Ron or the other brother said something, but it was unclear to her. The only thing she heard clearly was George's unsteady footsteps which were heading towards his room.

"I TOLD YOU I'M PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF DOING THINGS BY MYSELF. I DON'T NEED YOUR BLOODY HELP! George yelled again.

"STOP FIGHTING AND DRINK THIS DAMN POTION! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF TAKING BANDAGES OFF BEFORE THEY HEAL OR ELSE THEY MIGHT END UP AMPUTATING BOTH YOUR HANDS IF THEY BECAME WORSE." Ron yelled back. "PERCE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING COME BACK HERE AND HELP ME!"

"GOING BACK TO HOSPITAL TO APOLOGISE." Other Weasley snapped.

"WHAT? DID YOU DO IT AGAIN? HOW MANY TIMES WE TOLD YOU NOT TO THREATEN HOSPITAL STAFF OR HEAD HOME BEFORE THEY DISCHARGE YOU? NOONE CAN HELP YOU IF THEY EVER DECIDED TO LODGE A FORMAL COMPLAIN AGAINST YOU!" Ron shouted in frustration.

"I DON'T CARE AND I DON'T NEED YOUR ADVICE LITTLE BROTHER! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I HEX YOU!"

Pansy sighed and dropped into the chair next to her. Now she knew the exact reason Ron was uncomfortable asking her help. The job she volunteered was overwhelmingly hard, and she clearly understood the situation she got herself into.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Thank you very much finkles89 and jenden26 for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much Amaugustine, Ezbhy23, angiolina and jenden26 for following my story...**

 **Thank you very much timtoez, Ezbhy23, TetiSherii, Jenna98 and MinervaMcGee and f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 04**

George groaned in frustration. He didn't know the time or the date, but he was sure most probably he was lying in the bed for days. Looking at his partially healed hands, he assumed it was probably little over a week after the accident. Maybe he needed to rest another week or two for the full recovery. He tried to get up and realised he couldn't move his legs. Gritting his teeth George vowed to kill whoever the sibling gave him drowsiness draught and put him under the leg-locking spell. Feeling helpless and furious he shut his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

Then he heard it. He heard the soft footsteps of someone very light moving in the room, but he kept his eyes shut thinking it was Whizzy. He liked the little elf and didn't want to take his anger and frustration out on the poor creature and thought it was best if he pretended to be sleeping.

Thin hands reached for him and propped him up with pillows carefully. Then he felt a warm dampened cloth on his face. Someone was cleaning his face, and it was definitely not an elf. George easily picked up the feminine touch in the act and only Witch he could think of was Hermione because Ginny and his mother were not allowed in his house. Also, Hermione never used magic when she took care of the sick as she believed tending Muggle way was more caring and soothing.

The person carefully wiped his face and moved away from him, then again he felt her presence near him. She carefully parted his lips and poured few drops of a potion into his mouth. George froze identifying the potion. He knew the taste very well and longed to know the reason Hermione gave him the 'Confusing Concoction'. But when he opened his eyes she had already gone. He spat out the potion and impatiently waited until she returned. He was yearned to know the reason they were drugging him with Drowsiness draught and offering him Confusing Concoction apart from putting him under the leg-locking charm. Most importantly he wanted to hear the reason that made them believed the charm was not enough to keep him under control.

He didn't have to wait longer. A single glance at the woman who entered the room with a tray full of food provided answers to all his questions. Gritting his teeth, he started to shake in rage.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING HERE WOMAN!" He yelled at her, and Pansy glued to the spot in terror-stricken.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF SETTING YOUR FOOT IN OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO BROWN." He threatened her.

Blood drained from Pansy's face, and she gave him a terrified look with wide opened eyes.

"You don't deserve the freedom I have given you. Your rightful place is the previous hellhole. No, no I think that place is also too good for you. I honestly think a criminal like you deserve a much heavier penalty and whatever the punishment you received at the pub was not enough for the crimes you have committed." He added spitefully.

The tray hit the floor with a loud crash sending food and broken pieces of dishes everywhere. Pansy started to sweat excessively and shake violently while her lips quirked awkwardly and heart began to pound rapidly. Feeling lightheaded she dropped on the floor and curled up into a ball and commenced to pant heavily. With confusion, George swiftly summoned Whizzy, and it appeared without a delay. Looking at both Pansy and George and the scattered food, it disappeared again without a word. With another loud crack, it appeared back with anxious Ron Weasley.

Youngest Weasley male knelt in front of Pansy and placed his index and middle fingers on her neck to the side of her windpipe. "Whizzy, please take her to her room and give a double dose of calming draught." He ordered the elf after checking Pansy's pulse.

"What's going on here?" He demanded with a scowl.

"You tell me what's going on here!" George snapped. "That bloody woman is drugging me with the drowsiness draught and The Confusing Concoction."

"That's because we asked her to do so." Ron snapped back. "Because we knew you would never cooperate."

"What the hell Ron! Why did you ask her to take care of me? What happened to Whizzy?" George asked dangerously.

"We asked her because Whizzy is busy."

"She is a bloody convict, not a carer!"

"She is your helper and has more free time than anyone else. Mum wants to look after you, but you don't let her in."

"SHE COULD HAVE KILLED ME, IDIOT!."

"She didn't and she won't."

"How can you be that sure? Did she bewitch you?"

"She did nothing you, idiot. I accidently left your wand on the table, and she had put it in your drawer without stealing it. Your wand is not tracked, and she could have easily taken it and fled the country. She didn't even make an attempt to escape. Instead, she took great care of you in both day and night."

"That's because she is cunning. Maybe she was waiting for the best moment to run away with it. I didn't know you are such a careless fool to leave my wand on the table."

"As if you cooperated with us on the day you came from the hospital. If you had acted as a responsible wizard, then I wouldn't have to focus entirely on damage control."

"So it's my fault now?" George snapped

"Who else's?" Ron snapped back. "Now tell me what did you do to her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Of course, I care. She had a panic attack just doing us all a favour by taking care of a ruthless man like you. What did you do?"

"I may or may not have told her she deserves a tougher punishment for her crimes, and the treatment she received at Brown's was too soft for a criminal like her."

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE!" Ron yelled.

"Your wife is the one who is insane to drag me into this mess," George added stubbornly.

"George, no matter what I thought you have a heart, but today you proved that I'm wrong," Ron said in disappointment.

"Criminal like her deserves to be chained and locked up in a cell."

"Heartless monsters regularly raped her when she was defencelessly chained to a wall of a tiny closet. She couldn't even run away from those bastards, and you told her that treatment was too soft."

 _Bloody hell!. How did I forget that part?_ George felt terrible but didn't show his guilt to his brother. "You talk as if you saw that with your own eyes." He grunted

"You talk like you don't know the protocol, George. You know we have to follow the victim for a day before deciding on rescuing. Unfortunately or fortunately, I was the one who followed her under a disillusionment charm. I managed not to hex anybody in the pub but broke the rule when I was watching her in the closet. I couldn't listen to her screams anymore when that bastard burnt her with a cigar while forcing himself on her. I imperiused the man and led him to Knocturn ally then obliviated him. I know I had put my life, Parkinson's life and our Order in grave danger by interfering but my conscious didn't let me act like it was insignificant."

George gritted his teeth and clenched his fists making both his partially healed wounds bled again. His pain replaced with remorse and he looked at his brother with contriteness

"I don't think even a criminal like Bellatrix Lestrange deserves a punishment like that. Lifetime incarceration in Azkaban is much better than this so called rehabilitation." Ron said in anger.

"You know what her charges are." He further added. "I'm not going to say Lord Parkinson was a good man, but he was a father, and he wanted to keep his daughter safe. He didn't ask her to kill or take the Dark Mark. He just asked her to deposit money to keep her from Voldemort's wrath. I am a father of a little girl too, and I'm willing to do anything to keep her safe." Ron said emotionally.

Ronald then rubbed his temples in stress. "Alright, for everyone's sake I'll employ another elf to take care of you." He added with a sigh.

"No, as you said before, she has plenty of free time. I paid a lot of money for her, and she should make herself useful than being idle who lives on free food. So she may continue her work as usual." George spat with aversion.

"I don't think it's a good idea. You'll continue to harass her." Ron said in worry

"That's none of your business. I treat her as I please." George said savagely. "Remember I'm still her owner and like or not she is bound to obey my orders." He hissed then summoned Whizzy. "Whizzy, please go and asked that woman to be here as soon as possible." He ordered when it appeared. Whizzy nodded and disapparated.

Pansy doddered in looking groggy and exhausted. She leant against the wall near the door and avoided looking at both men.

"You woman, as much as I hate to see your miserable face-"

"George!" Ron warned.

"I told you to stay out of this!" George snapped then looked at the panicking woman again. "I hate to see your pathetic face, but you should do some work and make yourself useful because I don't want to provide free food for a death eater scum-" George hissed, and Pansy flinched hearing his cruel words

"George, that's enough! You don't have to be nasty." Ron interrupted his brother.

"You will continue to perform whatever the duties they have asked you to do." George continued ignoring his brother. "But this time, you'll do them in my way taking only my orders. Do you understand?"

Pansy looked at Ron helplessly, silently begging his support who gave her a weak, helpless nod.

"No more using drowsiness draught and The Confusing Concoction on me. Do you understand?" He said firmly, and she frantically nodded. "Then get out of my room!" He barked, and she ran out taking wobbly steps. "And you too get out of my place." He yelled looking at Ron.

"Yes, I'm going, but keep in mind your hands need another week or two to recover fully. Do not do anything stupid or else you'll lose your hands." Ron warned. "Light wand movements only. No heavy work, no experiments or inventions, no punching, no sma-"

"GET OUT!" George growled impatiently, and Ron headed towards the floo shaking his head in frustration.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George tried to move and swore in frustration. He couldn't believe he forgot to ask Ron to fetch his wand. He hated bed resting and desperately wanted to get rid of the leg-lock jinx. When he was about to summon Whizzy, he heard her soft involuntary footsteps approaching the room. For the first time, he impatiently waited for her presence. Pansy entered the room nervously. Though she managed to hide most of her emotions under a blank mask, some of her facial expressions betrayed her. If her duty was not obligatory and she had given freedom of choice, she wouldn't even think of been in the same room with him. Pansy looked like a fish out of water who was eagerly waiting for the first opportunity to run outside and catch her breath before the suffocation.

Ignoring the awkward situation both of them were in, George grunted giving her permission to proceed with her duties. Pansy most uncomfortably reached him and placed the small metal tray on the nightstand and knelt beside the bed.

With her trembling hands, she slowly picked up his right hand, the one that suffered the most damage and carefully started to remove the bandage. George flinched in disgust when he felt her touch but forced himself not to shove her hands aside in repugnancy.

She diligently and thoroughly cleaned the wound and applied medication gently then got a new dressing and prepared to bandage.

"Do it in the way I can move my fingers."He ordered.

She didn't look at him or responded him but wrapped each finger separately allowing him to move them freely. Then she attended the other hand and treated it the same way as the first one.

As soon as she finished her job, George quickly reached the top drawer of his nightstand and grabbed his wand cursing the fool who ever left it there without casting a proper security charm when a criminal was freely moving inside his house. Pansy's lip twitched slightly with his awful comment, but she was more horrified when he got rid of the leg-locking charm in one swift movement.

George quickly swung his legs off the bed and sat there. Guided by instinct Pansy darted to his side.

"Stay away! Don't dare to come near me!" He waved his arm angrily and made an effort to get up.

After a week in bed under Leg-lock charm didn't help him at all. George's legs were too weak to support his body, and Pansy rushed to his aid before he tumbled over. She was a petite, delicate witch, and he was a well-built wizard. He had heavily leant on her tiny frame, and she struggled to keep the balance without collapsing. Then somehow miraculously she managed to get him sit on the bed. Muttering something about sodding useless witches, George sat there and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Come here." He ordered her. "Help me to get to my desk."

Pansy looked at him with worry filled eyes. She knew he shouldn't get back to work, definitely should not continue with his experiments. She stood still without reaching him to help.

"If you have forgotten woman, I give orders, and you follow them without a delay." He yelled in anger, and she bit her lower lip nervously without looking at him.

"Help me or I'll throw you out!" he barked. "I can't levitate the damn thing without compromising the quality of the product I'm working on; otherwise, I would never in million years ask help from a damn criminal."

Pansy trembled in hesitation.

"Don't even think of calling my worthless brother or Whizzy. If you want to live under this roof, do as I say." Hew hissed spitefully.

Pansy mechanically moved to his side. She didn't want to assist him but couldn't disobey him risking her freedom. Placing his left hand firmly on her shoulder, he tried to get up, but his wounds were too tender and couldn't deal with the pressure caused by his body weight.

Hissing in pain, George gave up standing and scowled at Pansy, who gently helped him back to bed. Propping himself back in bed, he gave her another death stare.

"Be useful and go and get me the pink colour parchment roll from the desk." He howled. She hurried and got him the jumbled mess of parchments and handed over to him, then she stood near the wall away from him and waited for his next command.

George ignored her for few minutes and went through the parchments like a madman. He deeply focused on reading while rubbing his chin or mumbling to himself, then suddenly raised his head and frowned at her.

"What are you still doing here? Go and get me something to eat." He barked.

She didn't leave him but looked at his wand and the parchment roll in worry.

"You are my servant, not my healer or my carer, so stop pretending to be concern. Just follow my orders and I'll take care of myself." He shouted. "I'm not an idiot to go against Healer's advice." He further added when she didn't move. "JUST GET OUT WITHOUT STANDING HERE LIKE A GUARD DOG! Don't pretend like you are really worried about my health and wellbeing!" He screamed

She ran out and returned with a tray full of food. Her face was blank, but he understood she was trying to feed him when she started to fiddle with the cutleries.

"Keep the tray on the bed and leave! I don't need your help. I can charm them to feed me." He said proudly waving his wand.

George charmed the spoon to feed him. His bandaged hands didn't help as he anticipated. His wand movements were not sharp and accurate and food spilt from the spoon, and he had to charm a napkin to follow the spoon. Things were much more complicated with his wounds and food wastage was higher than he foresaw. He lost the ability to do wandless magic on the same day he lost his ability to produce his corporeal Patronus, so he left with no other option than using scouring charm repeatedly on the mess.

Then Pansy did something he never expected. She slowly sat on the bed next to him. George winced in distress by her close proximity to him. Ignoring his visible discomfort she laid another napkin under his chin. Pansy lived on food scrap for more than four years, and she couldn't stand there and watch precious food get wasted even if her action would make George furious. Then she gently picked up the bowl of soup and guided the spoon steadily without spilling its content. He squirmed in disgust every time Pansy caringly wiped side of his mouth, or she accidently came into contact with him. George loathed her more than anyone and hated to be in contact with her, but then he realised he hated himself more than her for being weak and helpless and depended on her assistance.

Flicking his wand, George uncharmed the spoon and let her had the full control of the spoon. When she finished feeding, He excused her with a slight grunt. He didn't thank her nor did yell at her or even left a snide remark. He simply ignored her and went back to his reading.

Next time when Pansy came to change his dressing he maintained his unusual silence but cooperated with her. Then he gave her a roughly charmed Sickle as a method of communication. The Sickle was charmed to heat up when he required her presence. She accepted it with relief knowing she didn't have to hang around his room anymore worrying he might need her assistance. With the aid of the Sickle, she could go back to perform her other duties with peace of mind and get back to him only when he needed her help.

Until the day George was able to use his hands, he let Pansy feed him without protesting. Most of the time he ignored her or treated her with his usual scowl. Unless he was giving orders, he never talked to her. Sometimes he insulted her or shouted at her other than that he just grunted or hissed or cleared his throat to acknowledge her presence.

Pansy endured his sullenness better than before. She was aware of his obvious hatred toward her and knew it was killing him to have depended on her. She understood her dedication and devotion to her assigned work bruised his ego severely and damaged his dignity badly and made him even sulkier and grouchy. So she ignored his insults and bitterness without feeling hurt.

One night when George had woken up by a regular nightmare, he found her in his room. She was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed, and her head was slightly resting on the foot of his mattress. It was such an uncomfortable position to have a good sleep, and he clenched his fist and controlled the sudden urge to kick her head out of his bed. He clenched his jaws and ground his teeth fiercely after realising she had spent last three weeks sleeping on the floor next to his bed. She had taken care of him very well. Even sacrificing a comfortable sleep, she stayed with him in case if he needed anything. Day or night she provided his potions on time without a delay, attended to his wounds with care and got his meals when he needed them. He tried to convince himself that she had an ulterior motive behind her action. He accused her of being cunning and waiting for the perfect moment to harm him and run away with his money and the wand. He even tried to not to appreciate her work and believed sleeping on his floor was not causing discomfort to her when compared to her previous sleeping arrangement. But deep down in his mind, he knew he was wrong. He was aware that she had no ulterior motive. He knew sleeping on the cold floor was not easy, but she did it willingly to show her gratitude and care. The reality was killing him. He didn't like it. He just wanted to escape from the truth, but his guilty conscious didn't make it easy for him.

Without even making a slightest noise, he got up from the bed and walked to the door. Before leaving the room, he turned back and levitated Pansy to his bed with one quick wand movement and headed toward his office room without turning back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Thank you very much ,** **slincoln1122 haemaleo88, DeviantWriter2015, Feernanda, geekykid123 and Fawnfeather** **for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much dvali,** **slincoln1122 haemaleo88, mrsleverton, DeviantWriter2015, L90, casslynnex3, Toraach, Fawnfeather** **and LiveoW88 for adding my story to your story alert list...**

 **Thank you very much Johnn Gonz, TetiSherii, MinervaMcGee, slincoln1122, Jenna98, haemaleo88, finkles89, calypsoinchains, Toraach, ClatteringBasiliskFangs and LiveoW88 f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 05**

Since the day Pansy woke up in Geroge's bed, she found he was purposely avoiding her like the plague. On that day she was rudely wakened up when he impetuously levitated her to the bed and heard him rushing out of the room by shutting the door with one quick click. She was shocked by his unexpected act and left on the bed trying to grasp the incident that just happened. Finally, she realised it was his way of thanking her for taking care of him.

Weeks passed, and he continued to ignore her. He completely stopped talking to her and used Whizzy as his messenger when he wanted to communicate. George just turned and walked way if Pansy happened to be in the way and whenever she entered his office room he had his face buried in his work and pretended as she did not exist.

The new development made Pansy loosen up a bit because she didn't have to face George's constant verbal abuse and she faced the day with more confident and courage. Although she didn't get back her laughter, occasionally her lips curved into a slight smile at the presence of her new best friend, Whizzy.

One day again with her new found courage Pansy approached her boss with another cup of tea. George who was going through his daily accounts, raised his head when he heard her, then quickly focused his eyes back on ledgers. She lingered in thinking he might acknowledge her presence but it never happened. So she gently kept the teacup on the table and quickly left the room. End of the day Pansy found the tea cup on the table exactly where she kept it, and it was untouched. She was crushed but made up her mind thinking at least he didn't smash the cup like last time. Without giving up, she continued to offer him a cup of tea every day, and he intentionally left it unconsumed.

"You are not going to give up, are you?" Whizzy squeaked, and Pansy raised her head to smile at it then carefully filled the teapot with hot water and covered it with the lid.

She shrugged. "No." She answered it then wiped the tea cup with a clean tea towel. "He ordered me to learn to cook." She said.

"Your point is?"

"Well, as you told me he is planning to hand over cooking duties to me as soon as I learn to cook, so what is the point of me cooking when he is not willing to eat anything I prepare?"

"Got your point." It said. "But what's with the tea."

"I know how to cook. I-I mean, I can manage. I'll never be an excellent cook like you." She said with a kind smile. "The day he is ready to accept my tea is the day I can take over the kitchen from you."

"You can cook well Pansy. You can take over the kitchen anytime you want."

"But he won't eat anything I cook."She said sadly. "I still cannot understand the reason he ordered me to learn to cook if he didn't want to eat. I'm not going to poison him, how could I do something like that?" She checked the tea to know whether it brewed perfectly. "He hates me and everything I touch or prepare. Sometimes I wonder why he rescued me from my previous place if he hated me this much. I would like to approach him and ask the reason he hates me, but I'm too scared to do so because he might send me back to my old place."

"He would never do such thing to you, he didn't rescue you from there to send you back" Whizzy said firmly.

"I know he is a good man and I can't blame him for hating me. He is not the only one who hates me. The whole world hates me. They just don't want to kill me because they think it's favour for me." She said sadly. "They just want to see me suffer until the day I die for the crimes that my father had committed." She let a heavy sigh. "At least he doesn't hurt me or starves me just because my father was a death eater so no matter what I'm deeply grateful to him for treating me like another human." She bit her trembling lips.

"He is not one of ' _them_ ' Pansy, you shouldn't torture yourself by recalling your horrible memories." Whizzy said kindly

"His words are like sharp daggers, but they cannot hurt a woman who had long lost herself respect and dignity. I'm more than happy to endure his vicious remarks around the clock than spending the night surrounded by monsters." She croaked

"Pansy, I think we should stop this conversation." The elf said with concern.

"No!" Pansy said firmly. "I have something to ask. Do you think preparing him tea is pointless?" She asked while pouring the tea into the teacup.

Whizzy sighed. "I honestly don't know Pansy." It answered in an uncomfortable tone.

"Yes, you do."She said stubbornly. "In deep down you know he would never accept anything from me, and you know what I'm doing is pointless, it is a waste of time and waste of goods." She said looking at the elf, but it averted its eyes looking guilty. "But I'm doing this to show my gratitude for everything he had done for me. He might not be willing to accept it but doesn't matter, I shouldn't stop being grateful to him or stop showing my gratitude..."

Before she was managed to complete the sentence, the angry owner of the shop marched in. By the look of his appearance, it was cleared that he had heard every single word of their conversation. He waved his wand furiously making doors of every cupboard opened and letting their contents floated in the air. He carefully viewed them before sending back to their respective cupboards and shutting their doors noisily. Then he looked at Wizzy without his soft, friendly demeanour.

"A staff member told me we have run out of sugar. Can you get some as soon as possible?"George said in a cold voice before darting out probably back to his office.

Pansy sighed. "Do you think he heard us?"

"Obviously."

"Maybe not everything." She added hopefully.

"Pansy, I think he heard every single word.'"

She exhaled heavily. "Do you think he'll throw this at me?" She asked pointing the tea cup.

Whizzy shook its head. "No, He won't do something like that. He'll control his anger soon. He will not do such thing when his shop jammed pack with customers even if he really wanted to."

"But my previous-."

"It was different Pansy." Elf added quickly. "It was a pub, and this is a joke shop. Most of our customers are children. Not that Mr Weasley cares about them or worries about them, he simply doesn't want to scare them off and lose his customers."

Pansy sighed again. "Well then, there's nothing I can do other than taking the risk." She placed the teacup on a tray and picked it up. Then breathe out soundly to calm her before marching out with a brave face. Under her mask of braveness, she was shaking like a rabbit caught up in a snare.

George's face was buried in a pile of parchments like in any other day, but he raised his head when he sensed her presence. If looks could kill, Pansy was pulverised or incinerated within seconds by the nasty glare he gave her. Pansy averted her eyes from him and placed the tray on the table right next to his parchments then quickly moved out from the room without giving him a chance to yell at her. As she expected, she didn't hear the sound of china kissing the brick wall or the floor. The room was unusually quiet, and she left for work without hanging outside the office for a long time.

In late evening when the shop closed, she came down to perform her last duties of the day. Before entering the shop she had a glance at the table in the office room. She was glad to find the teacup in one piece but was shocked when she saw its content was gone. Yes, her cup was safely on the table but minus the tea. With trembling hands, she picked up the cup and inspected it closely as she couldn't believe her eyes then exhaled soundly in relief.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy finished counting the stock in bottom shelves in the room and noted everything accurately on the parchment she had. There were a lot more to be done, but she decided to have a little break before continuing. George had just returned after spending most of his morning in the Hogsmeade shop, and she thought of utilising her break to make him a cup of tea. According to Whizzy, he had got into a massive argument with his brother and was in a pretty bad mood the whole time. Pansy could hear him punching the wall and swearing fanatically through the store room's wall. Knowing her master's behaviour well, she understood whatever it was Ron had done something very serious to upset him to that degree. Well, it was nothing for her to concern. Her primary duty was to get her work done by the end of the day and her boss' behaviour, and mood swings were not something a slave girl like her should worry about.

She sighed and thought of going to the closet in the store room to get a step stool to access the next level but before that she heard someone entering the store room. Thinking it might be her boss, she didn't turn her face to meet his eyes. She felt the newcomer walking towards her, and in the next minute, he was directly behind her. The person was very uncomfortably close to her, and her instinct told her it was not her master and urged her to move away quickly, but before she could manage to escape, a pair of hands came from nowhere and pinned her to the nearest wall.

"Hello drab." Her attacker hissed to her ear.

Pansy let a heart-wrenching scream, but it was cut short by a quick charm cast by the assailant. Her eyes widened with horror, and her heart started to pound heavily when she identified the person. His malicious look and the wide, manic smile was never gone forgotten, and she knew she would never going to forget him ever till her death. Panting heavily, she tried to escape but left unsuccessful. Pansy was about to be violently sick when he started to grope her madly. Tears fell from her eyes when she realised her fate but struggled continuously to be freed.

"Stop fighting. Otherwise, you know very well what I can do to stop you." He threatened her and bit her ear hard drawing blood. She screamed in pain, but no one heard her due to the silencing charm. Shaking feverishly, Pansy shut her eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? UNHAND HER NOW!"

Pansy opened her eyes when she heard her master's voice and found he was at the door pointing his wand at her attacker.

"Come on Weasley, let the man has a bit of fun." Someone said in a very casual tone.

George turned his head and glared at Jonathon Brown who stood behind him.

"FUN? ASK YOUR FRIEND TO RELEASE MY SLAVE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE I HEX HIM." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Are you serious Weasley?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am, if you don't let go of her in five seconds, you would be in huge trouble."George spat. "And don't even think of drawing your wands, the whole premise is warded to protect me from any attacks." He added, and the wizard immediately released Pansy.

"Now get out of my shop."He barked. "And you too Jonathon, join your friend and get out from here."

Muttering something in anger Pansy's attacker walked away, and Jonathon followed him after giving George a malicious glare. George walked with them to make sure there were out of his shop as soon as possible.

"What's wrong with you Weasley, if I ever knew you had a soft spot for criminals I would never sell my slave to you?" Jonathon spat as soon as they were out.

"I don't have a soft spot for criminals." George hissed.

"Then what's this all about?"

"This is not your pub Brown. This is my joke shop. Most of my customers are children, and I don't want them to witness anything that's not appropriate. What if a parent saw your stupid friend's improper behaviour? Then I'm the one who is going to lose my customers." George yelled back, and Jonathon appearance softened with his explanation.

"It happened in my store room, and this idiot used magic to silence her." he added pointing Jonathon's friend. "We cannot use magic around some of my product because magic interferes with their activity or shelf life and also that bloody woman was fighting back. What if she knocked a couple of explosive product down during the fight? Did you plan to pay for my damages? She could have burned the place down idiots." He retorted, and both men looked at him with guilt. "I don't have a soft spot for criminals, and I treat her the way she deserves." He said firmly. "But that doesn't mean I'm willing to destroy my business just to teach a good lesson to a worthless scum."

"We are sorry Weasley. We didn't know."

"Yes, you two better be." George growled. "I don't care you can do whatever with her anywhere else but not inside of my shop."

"How about we forget this now and move on?"Jonathan asked hopefully. 'We'll pay for your damages and you'll get free drinks from me tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll fix my damages." George added quickly. "But how about free drinks for me for a week?"

"Sounds good to me."Jonathan smiled with great relief.

"It's better be an excellent quality product Brown, and don't even think of tricking me with some cheap rubbish." George warned.

"Of course I have no desire to trick you, I'll make sure you'll have finest Ogden's Old from my collection for a whole week." Jonathon assured him

"Well, then see you in the evening. I need to go inside and take care of the damage this one caused." George huffed gesturing the other wizard.

"Yes, yes you may. Again we are very sorry, and we'll make sure it doesn't happen again."Jonathon said apologetically, and George grunted in displease as the reply, then without saying another word he walked inside the shop

"Looking forward to seeing you in the evening." Jonathan shouted at the man who was walking away and headed the opposite direction with his friend.

George was longing to smash both men's heads or break their jaws so badly, but he was glad that he didn't do something stupid. He never thought in a million years he would be protective of that damn woman, but when he saw how helpless and scared she was in that bastard's arms, he couldn't simply ignore her and walk away from there. Although he really didn't want to see her pathetic face again, he didn't have a choice other than walking back to the store room and making sure she had recovered from the horrific incident.

He found her in a far corner of the room curled up into a ball. Her whole body was shaking in a very unnatural way, and he couldn't see her facial expression as she had her face buried between her knees. Knowing something was not quite right, he couldn't leave the room. Probably Brown was right, he was becoming weaker and weaker. Muttering a curse, he quickly reached her.

"Woman, are you alright?" He asked although he knew she was not.

"Woman answer me!" He hissed stomping his feet.

Pansy slowly raised her head and looked at him with terror filled eyes. It was obvious to him that she had a panic attack. Muttering each and every curse word on earth he walked to her unwillingly to offer help. Then Pansy did something he never expected. She jumped to him and buried her face in his chest. At first, George froze at the place in shock then tried to push the heavily panting witch away from him in revulsion.

"Bloody hell woman, let go of me!" he yelled pushing her hard, but she had her arms around him tightly and hung on to his body as her life depended on him.

"They are gone, and they are not going to come and hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you under my roof." He said firmly. "For the love of Merlin, let go!" he demanded, but his effort was fruitless.

Muttering curses he started to think of a plan to escape from her. He didn't realise, but during his thinking process, his hands had stopped pushing her away and instead they had wrapped around her petite body in a very protective manner and had started to rub her back in a gentle, soothing manner.

"Whizzy!" finally he yelled, and the little elf appeared and gave him a very confuse stare after seen them together. "Go and get Ron. Hurry up!" he yelled back. Wizzzy disappeared quickly, and after half a minute he heard his brother speeding towards them.

"What's going on here? What did you do to her?" Ron demanded in anger.

"I didn't do anything!" George yelled back in frustration.

"Then what happened?"

"Brown happened." George spat.

"Brown?"

"Yes, Primrose's brother."

"Who is Primrose?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Primrose or Hyacinth or Clematis or Wisteria or Lilac or whatever Brown's brother came." George snapped. "For Merlin's sake Ron stop giving me that stupid look. She was the only girl you dated at school."

"You mean Lavender, Lavender Brown?" Ron knitted his brows. "What did Jonathon do? Did he try to hurt her?" He asked anger mixed with concern.

"No, he brought one of his buddies and apparently he was a previous acquaintance of her."

Ron gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. "Did that bastard hurt her? How did you let something like that happened under your roof?" Ron yelled.

"Are you out of your senses little brother? I would never allow something like that. He tried to molest her, and I kicked them both out of my shop."

"Then why did you call me?"

"It's because of this" George pointed the panicking witch. "She clung to me like a frightened kneazel, and I hope you can set me free from her claws." He added in irritation.

"It was awfully nice of you to comfort her when she was distressed." Ron added sincerely.

"I'm not comforting her, I'm just trying to escape from her grip." George added annoyingly.

"Well, I can see that." Ron muttered eyeing his brother's arms which were protectively wrapped around witch's body and soothing her. "Why don't you take her to her room and offer her calming draught?"

"Why can't you do that?"George asked stubbornly.

"Because she is hanging to you like her life depends on you. If I tried to take her away, she would have another attack thinking I'm one of the bad guys. So it's best if you could do it by yourself. Don't worry, I'll come with you and help you."

Frowning and muttering curses, George went out of the storeroom dragging Pansy along with him, then with a crack, they apparated out. Sighing heavily and rubbing his forehead fretfully Ron slowly walked towards the stairs to help his brother as he promised.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _She curled up into a ball and slowly started to blow at her aching palms which covered in blisters and cuts. It took only two days to ruin her perfectly manicured nails, and velvety soft hands and now they were no different from hands of a peasant. With a chain around her ankle, she knew her position was far lower than a peasant or an elf_

 _Not only her hand were burning but also her whole body was aching like she was about to die. She never engaged in any laborious work before. Hardest work she had ever done was a bit of gardening, and she used magic most of the time when she was in her garden. Past two days she worked as a horse without using magic. She got whipped by her owner and left to starve for her mistakes. Surviving fifteen years seemed impossible when she didn't know how to survive next fifteen hours in that inferno without facing another one of her master's brutal, barbaric treatments._

 _She sighed and blew cold air at her battered hands for the one last time before resting her head on the cold floor to have a little sleep. It passed midnight, and she had to wake up very early in the morning to start her work. Her body pains and cold atmosphere didn't let her fell asleep quickly, but her weariness didn't let her keep her eyes opened._

 _She heard movements in her small closet and thinking it was a rat she didn't open her eyes due to tiredness. When someone wearing a dragonhide boots placed his foot under her face and lifted her head rudely, she quickly opened her eyes and sat on the floor in alarm._

" _Hello little minx, I came to keep you company." The intruder said in a husky voice and gave her a lascivious smile._

 _For that instant, Pansy knew she was in a grave danger and tried to move away from the drunken wizard, but the chain around her ankle didn't help her with the course. Her heart started to pound fast in terror when his eyes raked over her body through her almost see through thin piece of garment. She tried to cover herself with her bare hands when she saw his eyes darken with carnal desires._

" _Where are you going hussy. You are mine tonight."Giving a lecherous gaze, he tried to grab her hand and pull her towards himself._

 _Pansy was paralysed with fright and screamed for aid, but no one came to rescue her from the monster._

" _No one's going to disturb us so stop yelling and get over here like a good girl." He purred and tried to run his hand up her leg. By instinct, she pushed him hard and tried to run away from him._

" _You can't run away from me so give up fighting." He said following her. He was right she couldn't escape because of the chain and he laughed at her failed attempt._

 _He came and pulled her toward him, and she slapped him hard without giving up her fight._

" _You bitch! You are going to pay for this!"He yelled at her rubbing his cheek and threw her on the floor._

 _She tried to crawl away, but he restrained her by placing his foot on her lower leg. Sensing her fate, Pansy spat in his face when he tried to pick her up_

" _You bitch!" He yelled and increased the pressure on her leg until her shin bone cracked by the force and her heart-wrenching screams filled the atmosphere._

Pansy woke up drenched in her sweat. She sensed his presence in her room. He was back to torment her. She needed to run away before he gets his hands on her again. She could hear his maniacal laugh, and she could smell his foul breath. Like a predator, after it's pray he was after her. He was there in the very room waiting for the best moment to attack her. She had to escape from him. She had to run to a safer place. She needed to run to someone who was brave enough to protect her. Without thinking twice she jumped out of her bed and ran towards the only place she knew to be a safe sanctuary.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George tossed and turned whole night without sleeping. It was not the war, or his regular nightmare kept him awake that day, and strangely it was happened to be the awful witch living under his room. As soon as he took her to her room and poured the potion down her throat, he wanted to yell at her for seizing to him without letting go, but when she looked at him with her eyes filled with gratitude, he couldn't make up his mind to shout at her. So he stormed out of the room leaving her under his little brother's care.

In the evening at the pub, he controlled his temptation to strangle that bastard for hurting her. When the friend of Jonathon, Malcolm or Marcus or whatever his name was, boasted about his accomplishments with the witch, George wanted to throw up in disgust. He never understood the way a man could be so heartless to hurt a woman brutally by disregarding her implores when she was begging and pleading mercy frantically. He excused himself and returned home earlier than the usual time and went to bed thinking thousand and one ways to torture the brute for hurting a helpless woman.

After knowing every single detail of her suffering, he couldn't sleep that night. On that day one thing was cleared to him. Jonathon was a victim of a group of people who took advantages of his fragile emotional state. Both George and Jonathon lost their loved ones during the war, and they wanted revenge for their lost. Some psychopaths like Jonathon's friend who never lost anyone or anything for the war were using war victim's anger and hatred towards the dark side to satisfy their sick desires. George was lucky he understood their scheme and didn't fall into their trap, but some wizards like Jonathon were blinded by vengeance and became an easy target for the other group. Jonathon sought revenge and his friend and their group pretended to be helping Jonathan in the search for revenge and used the helpless woman to fulfil their sick needs.

Suddenly George's train of thought was interrupted by ear piercing scream coming from Pansy's bedroom. Knowing she might having a nightmare he made a mental note to ask Whizzy to increase the strength of her Dreamless sleep potion next time then he turned to his side and closed his eyes to sleep. But after a couple of seconds he heard someone running towards his room and without giving him time to understand what was happening, the newcomer jumped into his bed in one quick motion.

Cursing the intruder, George jumped out of bed and lightened the room quickly. With the light he found Pansy looking at him with widened eyes. She was heavily panting and violently shivering with fear, and he let the every curse he knew out of his mouth after seen her condition. Grabbing two phials of Dreamless sleep from his night stand he reached her and forced them down her throat quickly as he could. Within few seconds she stopped shivering, and her breathing was back to normal.

"What the hell woman!" He yelled in displeased. "I'm not a parent of yours, and you are not a child to run to me when you had a nightmare! This building is heavily warded because of the shop and no one, not even my family members can enter without alerting me. Breaking is impossible, and you have absolutely nothing to worry so don't run around like a headless chicken next time when you have a nightmare. Now get out of my room and don't even think of keeping your filthy foot in unless you are here to clean the room." George gritted his teeth in rage

Looking extremely embarrassed, hurt and helpless, Pansy got off from his bed quickly. Then for the first time, George had a thorough look at the broken and shattered woman in front of him.

 _...I couldn't listen to her screams anymore when that bastard burnt her with a cigar while forcing himself on her..._

George could hear his brother's words again inside his head. It was only a couple of hours ago he got to know she was repeatedly raped by monsters while she was lying on a cold floor with a broken leg. She couldn't defend herself without a wand, and she was not mobile due to the damaged leg yet those brutes never showed her mercy. Not only once but for a week until her leg healed, she was raped multiple times by many bastards. He knew she was abused for four years until he rescued her from Brown's place. It was a miracle that she didn't end up in a mental asylum after going through the treatment she received for years. Fred's lost was hugely impacted on his life. His sleep was affected, and nightmares were keeping on waking him up, he was never able to have a blissful, uninterrupted sleep since the war. He realised she might having most dreadful nightmares than him after enduring years of barbaric treatments. Suddenly he felt guilty about yelling at her.

Being ashamed of herself for acting like an idiot Pansy avoided her master's eyes purposely. Without knowing an appropriate way to apologise, she quickly walked towards the door keeping her eyes focused on the floor, but before she could leave the room, he jumped in front of her and blocked her way and quickly seized her hand.

"Stay!"He ordered. "Sleep here if you don't feel safe in your room." He further added. She looked at him with surprise mixed confusion. "Don't worry, I'll put an invisible barrier in the middle of the bed that way we can keep ourselves away from the other one's bed space."

He let go her hand and walked back to his bed. She stood motionless. Only her eyes followed him and captured his every action then she slowly walk to the other side of the bed and sat there facing away from him. George cast the spell to put up the barrier then lay down facing away from her side after putting the light out. Due to the barrier, he didn't hear anything, but he knew as soon as the light went off she got in the bed and shut her eyes.

She was a criminal, and he still believed she deserved to be punished but definitely not deserve any brutal abuse. Unwillingly he accepted the fact that Jonathan was right about one thing, he was developing a soft spot for her. Sighing heavily, he thought of writing to his sister-in-law asking her to get him out of this situation as soon as possible. As she asked, he had rescued the girl from her previous owner and his job was done. Now he needed to send her away soon before she would have a chance to complicate his life.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I'm very sorry for not posting a chapter for a long time. I'm back to work full time and still adjusting to new life as a working mum of two. My uploads are going to be slow but I'm determined to finish this story without abandoning**

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Thank you very much Delos-Solon and de aequitate for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much Delos-Solon, de aequitate and RedKol for adding my story to your story alert list...**

 **Thank you very much dvali, MinervaMcGee, Jenna98, finkles89, Toraach, mrsleverton and Feernanda f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 06**

George was so used to sleep in the middle of the bed utilising most of the bed space by stretching his limbs apart, but after Pansy's unexpected visit he confined himself to one-half of the bed. She didn't come every night and when she did, never arrived before he went to bed. Some nights he heard her tip-toeing towards his bed. Those nights he faced away from the other half of the bed and pretended to be sleeping. She knew he was not sleeping but avoided making unnecessary noises. Most of the time when he woke up in the morning, she was already gone, but some days he found her sleeping peacefully in his bed on those particular days he took great care to leave the room without waking her up.

One early morning, Pansy came to the kitchen with excitement mixed nervousness. She was nervous because she was about to do something without her master's permission and was also bit excited as she had been looking forward to that day since long time ago. By the time Whizzy arrived, she was already half way through preparing breakfast and looked at it with a weak nervous smile. Little elf beamed with happiness and smiled at her encouragingly before apparated out from the kitchen without saying a word.

Pansy was determined to finish her work quickly as possible and leave the kitchen well before George arrive but when she was placing the food on the table, she heard him approaching the kitchen for his meal. Panicking she rushed to complete her work without spilling anything then stood few steps away from the table. George entered the kitchen and narrowed his eyes with suspicion after seen her there, then ran his eyes over the table and gave her another one of his sharp glares. She looked down to avoid his eyes but didn't leave the room.

After a couple of minutes of silence, George pushed a chair back and slowly sat down. Pansy quickly reached the table to serve him food but one fast movement George held his hand up and nonverbally commanded her to stop, and she came to a standstill immediately. Neither of them moved for few seconds then he put his hand down and started to serve himself food. Pansy watched him carefully. He took a bite and slowly chewed it a couple of times then stopped and gave Pansy another piercing glare. Pansy averted her eyes and fiddled with the cutlery on the table uncomfortably. George focused his eyes back on his plate and began to chew his food again and swallowed it quickly. His face was blank and unreadable, but he didn't stop eating until all the food was gone from his plate then he sent his plate into the kitchen sink and left the room ignoring Pansy completely. He didn't bother to thank her nor did he give her a feedback regarding her cooking but she didn't feel sad in fact she was relieved because he didn't yell at her for cooking without his permission.

She leisurely clean and tidy up the kitchen and did the dishes before sitting down to have her breakfast. As soon as she took a mouthful of food, she gagged in disgust. The food was too salty and spicy and not edible at all. Pansy spat out the food and emptied her plate quickly and then she immediately summoned Whizzy and impatiently begged it to prepare breakfast for her master. It took few seconds for Whizzy to absorb the message the nervous witch hysterically trying to tell her when it understood her, it tried to calm her down before anything else. Then it quickly prepared a simple breakfast only for the sake of making her happy and took a tray of food downstairs to their boss.

Pansy sat down and sighed. She felt utterly worthless and waited impatiently till Whizzy return. She couldn't believe he had her unpalatable food without a single complain. She didn't have to wait a long time, the elf returned with the tray full of food.

"He didn't want anything. He said he had his breakfast and refused to have anything again." The elf said after noticing Pansy's astonishment.

"B-but-but the food was not edible." She mumbled in a shock.

"Well, that's what he said." It shrugged. "And Pansy he asked me to handover kitchen duties to you."

"WHAT?" She said in disbelief."

"From today onwards it's your duty to prepare meals for both you." It said pleasantly.

"H-how could he- how could he tell something like that after I fed him rubbish?"

"Calm down Pansy, take a deep breath. He doesn't even consider your mistake as a big issue so don't worry about it too much. Focus! You can do this. I don't know muggle way of cooking, but I know you can do it." Whizzy said while patting her hand.

Looking helpless, Pansy dropped into the nearest chair.

"Come on Pansy there is no time to sit and lament, you need to start preparing something for lunch. Otherwise, both of you will end up starving." Whizzy said cheerfully and terrified Pansy looked at her only friend with worrying eyes.

Just one floor below Whizzy and Pansy was a wizard sitting in his usual room. He was distressed and hunch over scattered parchments on the table looking defeated. His head was supported by his both hands, and occasionally he rubbed his temples in frustration. He honestly doubted about his sanity. He still couldn't understand the reason that made him replaced the elf that cooks delicious food with a witch who didn't even know anything about cooking. Maybe because he pitied her, after knowing her story he couldn't make up his mind to hate her though she was a criminal. Earlier that day, as soon as the food entered his mouth, he wanted to yell at her for her incompetence, but after noticing the slight excitement in her, he couldn't do anything but pretending to enjoy the food. Solely for her sake, he ate everything on his plate, and he never thought she would ask Whizzy to cook food after discovering the truth, but she showed him she cared by sending him well prepared breakfast as soon as she found out the truth. One thing was confirmed. For the sake of his sanity, she should leave his place as soon as possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione leisurely sipped her tea while watching the parchment torn into pieces and ignited. She let a small sigh after they turned into ashes then looked at the entrance of the room after sensing presence of her husband

"Another howler?"Ron asked scrunching his face.

"Hmm." She replied lazily.

Ron approached his wife and sat next to her and pulled her towards him by wrapping his arm around her waist. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and slightly turned her head to brush his jaw line with her soft lips. Ron dropped his mouth on her for a quick kiss and nuzzled her hair playfully.

"I'm glad it didn't wake our little Rose Bud up." He said

"I put a silencing charm around her crib." She replied smiling.

"Whom it was from?"

She shrugged, "Who else."

Ron sighed. "What does he want now?"

"Same thing."

Ron sighed again. He had a long day already, and the last thing he wanted was to spend his time communicating with other order members and their supporters to find a new place for Pansy. He came home to forget about everything and spend a quality time with his loved ones, and he had no intention to change his plans.

"Shall we take her? She can help us with the baby." He asked Hermione.

"That would be really, really nice. I thought about that before but-" She bit her bottom lip nervously.

"But?" Ron asked raising his brows.

"Because you told us she took an excellent care of George after his accident, I though it's good to keep her with him, especially when April approaching fast."

"Yeah, she took an excellent care of him." he muttered thinking about the month April. "-but Gorge will harass you until he gets a favourable answer."

Hermione shrugged. "That's alright. I can bear that as long as he doesn't hurt the girl."

"We are talking about our George love, words coming out from his mouth can be nasty, but he never hurt a woman." Ron confirmed.

"But people change with time and circumstances." Hermione said firmly by narrowing her eyes. "Otherwise I will never believe in million years Pansy Parkinson we knew can take care of a sick Weasley."She added.

"Don't say like that love, that woman went through hell and back. She still flinches when people approach her from behind."

"Poor thing must have traumatised. Just like others, she needs professional treatments to manage her condition, but they all have to wait until we sort everything."

"We are doing our best love. Even the progress is slow you can still be proud of the things we achieve and hope for the best." He said dropping another kiss on her forehead. "I'll visit George tomorrow and see whether we need to move her from there. If she is happy she can stay there until her case close or else we'll take her from him."

"That's sounds reasonable love."She agreed. "If she is not comfortable, we shouldn't keep her there any longer."

"Now no more George or Pansy. I'm here to spend my time with my beautiful girls. How about having tea in our garden?" He asked affectionately.

"Sounds great but Rose can't have tea yet. Plus she is still sleeping." She replied with a smile.

"We'll wait till she wakes up, till then I can spend my time with my other girl."

"So I'm your other girl now?" Hermione narrowed her eyes with mock anger.

"You know very well love, I didn't mean like that. Two of you are like my eyes." he said tightening his arms around her.

Hermione looked up and smiled at her husband. "I know." she murmured before dropping a soft kiss on his lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy was well aware of it was morning but kept her eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep. In a couple of hours, George would return from downstairs for breakfast, and she needed to get up to prepare something before he arrives. Since she had started to sleep in his room, George had done few changes to his routine. He came home later than his usual time and slept in his bed for a very short time before he left to his office room to work on his new inventions. He had increased the strength of Pansy's dreamless sleep potion to prevent her from waking up in the middle of the night, but it couldn't stop her from going to his room almost every day.

A series of steady footsteps made her opened her eyes in surprise. She thought her master had returned home earlier than his usual time and worried that she didn't make anything for him to eat but when she found her master soundly sleeping on his side of the bed and bewildered Ronald Weasley was looking at her from the doorway, she quickly got up from the bed and walked out of the room keeping her head down. She felt the visitor's questioning eyes followed her, but she didn't stop until she reached the kitchen.

Ron Weasley visited his brother on the way to his work mainly to ask him not to disturb his wife while she was on maternity leave. When he didn't find him in his shop, Ron apparated directly to his bedroom as usual and was perplexed by the sleeping witch next to his brother. At first, he wanted to leave as soon as possible but then he was angry with his brother and worried about Pansy's safety. When She got up from the bed and walked passed him without any agony he was bit relieved.

Ron walked to his sleeping brother and shook him until he woke up. "Hey George, wake up. It's morning." He shouted near sleeping wizard's ears.

"BLOODY HELL!" George yelled and opened his eyes. When he saw his little brother, without saying anything else he turned his head around and looked at the other side of the bed. When he found the occupant was already gone he looked back at his brother with a scowl.

"What the hell you are doing here?" George asked in rage.

'Just came to see you." Ron shrugged.

"Why are you in my bedroom?"

"Why? I always apparated directly into your bedroom."

"Don't do that again!"

"Why? This is the only Weasley bedroom that I can come unannounced."

"I said don't do it again!"

"Well, you never have company, and it's not like I'm going to walk into something very-."

"That's enough!" George shouted. "Do it again, and I'm not going to allow you in my home." He threatened savagely.

"Alright, alright I'm not going to do it again. I'll floo here and knock on your door if I need to wake you up." Ron threw his arms up and said warily. "Can we talk now?" he asked hopefully.

"What time is it?" George asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Past eight o'clock."

"Oh shit! I need to get ready first." George said jumping out of bed and quickly heading towards the bathroom.

"I can wait." Ron shouted looking at the direction of his brother. After making sure his brother was in the bathroom, he quickly headed towards the kitchen.

Pansy kept the kettle on the stove and focused her eyes back on the sizzling sausages and bacon. She heard someone approaching her in a rush but she concentrated on sautéing her mushrooms than paying attention to the other person.

"Err- Pansy a-are you okay?"

She looked at Ron knitting her brows and nodded.

"Did he- Err- did my brother hurt you?" He asked with great concern.

She narrowed her eyes and gave him her best ' _are you out of your senses Weasley!_ ' look and shook her head vigorously.

"Ok then, d-did he err- did he force you to do something err- something you don't like?" He asked uncomfortably.

Pansy raised her brows. ' _Do you want to know whether he raped me or not?_ ' She questioned him inside her head and again shook her head

"So you were in his bed willingly?" He asked curiously.

She quirked her lips slightly. It was not a secret that the youngest Weasley male was as an insensitive teenager at school and today she found that he hadn't changed much.

"What's going on Pansy answer me, I want to make sure you are absolutely safe here. We didn't rescue you to face the same trauma again."

She didn't want to reply him, but she knew keeping her mouth shut wouldn't do any justice to her or George, so she muttered the word nightmares in a very croaky voice.

Ron exhaled in relief. "You mean you went to his bed because you had nightmares?"

She nodded.

"Is he alright with that?"

She nodded again.

"And he didn't hurt you or attempted to hurt you, and you are very sure he is not going to hurt you?"

She nodded with confidence and He smiled at her with relief

"Do you feel safe?"

She nodded again.

"Do you want to move to another place?"

She shook her head.

"So you are happy and safe here and don't want to move from this household." Ron asked again to confirm, and Pansy rolled her eyes and confirmed her answer by a firm and sharp nod

Ron let another relief sigh. "Well then, our major problem is solved now." he said happily. "If you don't mind, would you be able to take care of him?"

Pansy raised her brows and looked at Ron for more clarification.

"I know it sounds ridiculous because he is the one who is protecting you and taking care of you but he is not looking after himself well, and he won't let us help him too. Because you live under the same roof, you have a better chance to help him without provoking him."

' _I highly doubt it.'_ She thought, but she nodded again.

"There are certain days of the year he'll be completely cut himself from others." He said looking at her. "We are worried about his safety on those days, and it would be great if you could keep an eye on him."

She nodded agreeing.

"And keep in mind, if you feel threaten or unsafe anytime, day or night doesn't matter, please ask Whizzy to get me, and I'll move you to a safer place because your safety is very important to us." Ron said firmly, and Pansy answered him with a weak nod.

When George arrived the kitchen, he found both Pansy and Ron were sitting far away from each other and having their meals quietly. There wasn't any sign that they had a conversation at all. Pansy was slowly nibbling her toast with her body language clearly expressing that she liked to have her meals alone. In contrast to her, Ron was happily digging into a large portion of food while sipping his freshly brewed tea which was also undoubtedly made by her. Most certainly Ron's bossy wife had made sure him having a generous breakfast before leaving the house, but now he was gobbling down like he had starved for days. Muttering something about his brother's unusually large appetite, George sat next to him and joined both of them for breakfast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days turned into weeks. With April fool's day approaching fast, the shop became overwhelmingly busy, and George became more and more distressed and irritated. He snapped and yelled at everybody and sought comfort from alcohol than other days, but regardless of his mood, he kept a close watchful eye on Pansy all the time. Since the incident in the store room, he always had Pansy and Whizzy working together as a pair during the day and when the shop was closed Pansy refilled and cleaned it alone most of the time.

Those days, dinner she prepared was left untouched because he left to pub as soon as the shop closed and returned home passed midnight and he skipped most of his lunches due to the rush at the shop. Needless to say, he didn't have time for a proper breakfast even. In the morning customers gather at the entrance of the shop waiting impatiently till it open so he quickly shoved something in mouth while running downstairs to open his business for the day. Pansy was worried about his very unhealthy lifestyle and tried to find a way to help him without driving him mad. So without offering him tea few times a day, she provided him with a large mug full of healthy soup instead. The first couple of times they left untouched, then she started to follow him carrying the soup cup. Yes, it irritated him, but in front of customers, he didn't yell at her. Pansy knew she was an eyesore to him, but she didn't leave him alone until he drank the last drop of the soup and placed the empty mug back on the tray she was carrying. Though he was not in a mood to drink or eat anything, he had that soup merely to get rid of her.

Thirty-first of March didn't start well. George was extremely distressed and aggressive since the morning and ended up yelling and shouting at almost everyone working in the shop. Unfortunately, Pansy was at the receiving end of his most harsh and cruel remarks throughout the day and finally just after lunch Whizzy politely asked her to leave and stay out of his sight.

Pansy went to her room and curled up in her small bed and thought about her boss. His sudden change surprised her very much. He was not a warm, friendly, easy-going or cheerful person but she never saw him acting that belligerent before. He literally kicked his brother out of the shop and yelled at Whizzy like a mad man. She was scared but deep down she believed he wouldn't hurt her.

Suddenly she felt his presence in the flat. She heard his heavy footsteps, a noise of opening and closing cupboards, the screeching sound of a chair dragging on the floor, clinking sound of glass hitting each other and most unmistakably the sound of his hateful swearing. She decided to stay in her room without annoying him more, but she had to prepare dinner, and she knew she couldn't skip her duties just because her master was in a foul mood.

Most reluctantly Pansy reached the kitchen expecting another nasty yell from him, but she didn't receive anything. Usually, the tidy kitchen table was a mess. Opened and unopened bottles strewn all over it, and George was gulping down liquor like water without paying attention to her.

He didn't talk to her the entire time she was in the kitchen busy preparing his meal nor did he yell at her. The whole time he kept his eyes focused on the bottle in front of him and drank from it muttering something. Sometimes he wept and pulled his hair out of frustration. The food she prepared left neglected on the table and Pansy watched him quaffing bottle after bottle of firewhiskey and decided to step up and take control the situation.

First, she got rid of all empty bottles, and then she collected all the unopened bottles while he was watching her in total bemused. Ignoring him, she carried unopened bottles back to his room and placed them in the cupboard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?"

Pansy flinched by his angry voice. She was not aware of that he had followed her until she heard him. Turning her head timidly in his direction, she faced the fuming man and realised that time she had apparently crossed the line.

George looked furious. He was gritting his teeth, and his nostrils flared with anger. His whole body was trembling, but she didn't know whether it had something to do with rage or alcohol. The only thing she knew was that she was in grave danger.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT WOMAN! ANSWER ME!" He placed his both hands on her shoulders and shook her violently. Terrified Pansy gasped but didn't answer him.

"YOU WORTHLESS SCUM, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN. I'LLL KILL YOU IF YOU HAVE EVER INTERFERE WITH MY WORK AGAIN! He barked.

The woman looked so fragile and vulnerable under his grip. It was her fault, and her so-called friends' fault he was suffering that day. If Voldemort didn't have any supporters or followers and if there were no war, Fred and others would be still alive, and he would not be that miserable. She was weak and delicate and most certainly defenceless. He wanted to hurt her so badly until she experiences the same pain he had subjected to. There was no one going to protect her from him. She was helpless and defenceless. He increased the pressure of his grip and she whimpered in pain. He could see pain, helplessness and fear in her eyes. He glared at her in rage. He wanted to force her down and crush her delicate body and sink his teeth into her beautiful slender neck. He wanted to attack her too perfect soft lips until they swollen and bleeding. He wanted to hurt her and break her until she cries in pain, but he was not a monster. He was not a monster like others who hurt her. Her eyes still expressed gratitude and care and he couldn't turn into a monster when she trusted him and respected him so much.

He released her immediately.

"GET OUT! GET OUT FROM HERE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!" He yelled and repeatedly punched the wall furiously until his hands started to bleed.

But Pansy couldn't leave him. Ignoring his warning she slowly reached him and took his hands and carefully looked at the damage. George looked at the annoying woman. He hated her and loathed her, but she cared for him. He was nasty to her most of the time and she didn't stop being caring. Apart from one being a woman and the other being a man, there was not much different between them. Both of them were broken, miserable and hurt. He found he couldn't hate her anymore.

When Pansy realised her mistake, it was too late. The very moment when his lips came and crashed on her's, she knew she was in huge trouble. One part of her told her to push him away and run from him, and the other part told her to give in. Give in because his eyes pleaded her understanding. He had tried to use alcohol as a distraction for his pain and suffering when it didn't help him he was trying to find comfort from her. He wanted to use her as a distraction. He was the one who rescued her from the living hell and provided her with clothes, food and a place to live without fear. So part of her asking her to provide him comfort just once but the other part strongly protesting saying he shouldn't take advantage of a woman he was supposed to protect. Just because he supplied her with food and clothing and a roof over her head, he didn't have a right to use her. The other side reminded her that she used to allow men to have their way with her for a piece of stale bread and it told her it was alright to be there for him just for a one single time because he had given her so much than others. It asked her to shut her mind and her eyes completely and lost in an imaginary blissful place until it over.

' _It's going to over soon. He is not like others, and his intention is not to hurt you. Just help him once to forget his worries. Close your eyes, close your eyes and think about the meadow you used to visit when you were a little girl.'_ Part of her mind repeatedly told her.

When one side of her mind was protesting hardly and the other encouraging her, Pansy closed her eyes and let him take control.

George gently placed her on his bed, then slowly took his mouth from her now very swollen lips and started to trail kisses down her delicate neck. Pansy shut her eyes tightly and tried to stop tears flowing down. Suddenly she felt her bare neck was getting dampened by tears of someone else's. Looking at him, she found he was silently crying while placing soft kisses along her slender neck. After seen him crying, Pansy allowed her tears to fall freely. Like that, on that night both of them cried together for two very different reasons.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Thank you very much AgaMbadi for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much and namika ashara for adding my story to your story alert list...**

 **Thank you very much finkles 89, Arwengeld, alexita Malfoy, wisecrackerme, Jenna98, TetiSherii, Feernanda and DeviantWriter2015 f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 07**

Pansy looked at the enchanted clock for the millionth time. It was nearly four o'clock in the morning, and she wasn't able to have few minutes sleep that night. She was not comfortable sleeping naked and definitely not comfortable when equally naked man was protectively spooning her and his warm breath was hitting back of her neck rhythmically. Therefore, it was not a surprise that she couldn't drift off into slumber whole time. Last night, as soon as George satisfied his needs she expected him to kick her out of his bed immediately but instead he pulled her into a tight embraced and zonked out almost instantly. No one ever held her like that before. Almost every man assaulted her had repeatedly kicked her and spat at her just before leaving and never a one ever spent rest of the night with her. In the early days of her sentence as soon as those monsters left her, she used to curl up into a ball and hysterically cried by both physical and psychological pain caused. Later years she had stopped crying but lay on the cold floor and endured the unbearable body pains silently.

George was not a monster like others. He was the gentlest and caring man she had ever been with, but after her past horrible experience, Pansy didn't want to be intimate with anyone until her last breath. Apart from that, being in the arms of a naked man was not something she was usually accustomed. She was certain that even her parents didn't sleep in each other's arms after their regular physical interaction. They had their own rooms connected by a communicating door and always slept in their own beds after performing their marital duties.

Pansy tried not to move and wake George up. Though he slept cuddling her under the influence of alcohol, after waking up sober there was a chance that he might throw her out of the room in disgust. After being sleep deprived, she was too tired and exhausted to face his wrath. Suddenly George's breathing became irregular indicating he was going to wake up and Pansy shut her eyes and pretended to be sleeping. As soon as he opened his eyes, he swore madly, and she tried hard not to flinch in fear. Then he did something she never ever expected. Instead of pushing her away, he ran his fingers through her hair in a very caring and affectionate manner and pressed his lips to her forehead for a gentle kiss before getting up from the bed. Pansy was shocked and left petrified by his action. George got dressed quickly and gently picked her hand and placed a soft kiss before leaving the room quietly. As the biggest obstacle was gone, utterly confused and surprised Pansy fell asleep from mere exhaustion.

When she woke up again, it was happened to be late morning, and she jumped out of bed quickly after realising she didn't prepare the breakfast, and there was no adequate time to prepare a proper lunch either. As it been the April fool's day, she knew George was definitely in the shop and working hard without rest or proper meals. Feeling worried she got ready in a hurry and went to the kitchen to make something quickly.

She was all wrong. George was not in the shop busy working; he was in the kitchen busy draining his collection of firewhiskey. He looked dejected and miserable and seemed like he had started since he woke up. Extremely worrying about his health, Pansy tried to reach the table and found it was already charmed to keep her away from his precious bottles. By the look of him, she knew he wouldn't eat anything that day.

Pansy was surprised by his strange behaviour. April fool's day was the best day to open the joke shop, but instead, he closed that and spent time with alcohol. A few owls came with letters, but no one was allowed through the wards, and they left after tapping on the windows for hours. Some tried to call him through the floo but it was already blocked, and no one was able to communicate with him through that. One who was frustrated stood outside at the door and banged on it demanding him to open it. Also Pansy saw a couple of red headed men on brooms circling the flat and desperately trying to get George's attention. George ignored everyone, the owls, floo calls, sibling stood in front of his door and rest of his brothers in brooms. Similarly, so many people tried to contact him by various methods on that day, but they all left without being successful.

Pansy couldn't understand the reason George hated the April first so much. He was an owner of a joke shop, and he was supposed to love that day than any other days of the year. The wards were very strong, and they didn't let her communicate with the outside. Only Whizzy was allowed through those powerful wards, but it purposely kept away from vicinity that day. She didn't cook and had a couple of sandwiches when she was hungry, and he didn't eat at all. Around eight o'clock in the evening, George tried to get up and wobbled badly. She quickly ran to his side and supported his well-built body and prevented him from falling then she slid her arm around his waist and slowly helped him to his room. A couple of times she was near to fell by unsteadiness as his weight was almost on her, but she somehow managed to help him onto the bed.

After making sure he was comfortably lying on the bed, she tried to head back to the kitchen to clean up the mess, but he quickly dragged her arm and pulled her towards him until she toppled onto the bed. He put his arm around her waist and rested his head on her chest then began to sob like a child. At first, she froze without knowing a proper way to react then she put her arms around him and held him closely. Like a mother comforting her distressed child, she held him until he cried himself to sleep. A couple of hours after she also slowly drifted into sleep by weariness with her both arms tightly wrapped around him securely.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bright sunlight streaming through the window had fallen on Pansy's face and woke her up. She groaned in frustration as soon as she opened her eyes and quickly shut them tightly to avoid the sun glare. In few seconds she opened them again and swivelled her head sensing someone's eyes on her. Pansy found him lying next to her and watching her curiously. He didn't smile nor did frown but observed her carefully. Suddenly his callous hand came and gently touched her soft face. His thumb slowly caressed her soft plump lips and her delicate cheeks. She continued to gaze at him without breaking their eye contact. His curious eyes grew dark with desire, and his breathing became heavy and irregular. Without a prior warning, He bent over and dropped his mouth hard against on hers for an intense kiss. Pansy gasped by his unexpected act and taking that to his advantage George deepened the kiss. He kissed her thoroughly until they had to break apart to breathe. With their lungs racing, both of them continue to stare at each other. Pansy couldn't remember the last time someone kissed her like that. Probably after Hogwarts, nobody kissed her until him.

George slowly started to place soft kisses along her jaw line. She let an involuntary moan when his two days old long stubble continue to rasp her delicate skin. George took her moan as a positive sign to proceed. When his still trembling hands started to fiddle with the fastening of her robe, she froze with fear. Pansy didn't worry about what was going to happen, but she was afraid of the fact that he was going to see her horrible scars by bright daylight. He was sober, and he wouldn't miss them, and she was worried that he would look at her in disgust after seen them. Then she made up her mind thinking he would not come back to her and bother her again due to repugnancy and he might leave her alone after that.

But she was all wrong. After seen her scars instead of repulsion he burnt in rage. She heard him gritting his teeth in anger.

"If I ever found the bastard who did this to you, I swear to Merlin, I'll kill him with my bare hands." He vowed in anger then started to place soft caring kisses on her scars.

His kisses sent tingles all over her body. Pansy realised she was wrong. What she thought of a 'onetime thing' was going to repeat once again and she had a feeling it would repeat many times if she didn't get out of that place soon. She didn't hate George, but she was not comfortable with getting physical with anyone either and she was too scared to protest him.

While George was desperately trying to pleasure her, Pansy closed her eyes and desperately thought of a solution for her situation. With various thoughts and plans swirling in her mind like storm clouds she sensed that George was literally worshipping her broken, scared body which was used to be ill-treated and abused by many others. But that was not going to be a reason to change her mind. She was determined to leave.

After he had satisfied his needs, George pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face in her hair placing few more kisses on her forehead. She buried her face in his chest and sank into his warmth and decided to contact Ron Weasley as soon as possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she woke up, it was past late afternoon, and George had already left after securely tucking her under the warm cover. As soon as she opened her eyes, Pansy wanted to contact Ron, but her stomach growled in hunger and reminded her George hadn't eaten for two days. She put off her plan till the evening only because she couldn't leave knowing he was starving too. Pansy was planning to ask Whizzy help to fetch Ron just after George headed to the pub as usual. She knew it was a cowardice act to run away in his absence, but she was not brave enough to leave when he was around.

She got up and headed to the bathroom and soaked herself in a warm bath while carefully scheming her escape. Fortuitously, her eyes caught the fresh marks scattered on her body. Those marks didn't terrify her like the other scars she had, but they gave her goosebumps when she slowly ran her fingers over them. Pansy shut her eyes tightly and tried to forget the moment she got those marks but her memory was still fresh, and it was impossible for her to blank it out. Therefore, she quickly came out of the bath and put her clothes on and covered them up to forget their existence then headed to the kitchen and prepared a hearty meal for both of them.

Usually, George didn't have his supper at home. As soon as the shop closed, he headed to the pub without delay but that specific day when Pansy went downstairs to clean and replenish, she found him in his office room and catching up with two days worth of work he missed. Hearing her soft footsteps, he raised her head from his work and looked at her. His eyes didn't have the usual anger or hatred. Instead, they were gentle and caring. Feeling uneasy, Pansy looked down and avoided direct eye contact and hurried through the door.

The shop was not messy like other days and shelves were relatively full indicating that it was opened for a short time that day. Pansy quickly finished her work and headed back upstairs paying no attention to the wizard sitting in the next room, yet she felt his eyes followed her until she was completely out of his sight.

It seemed like George was planning to spend a couple of more hours in the shop before going out. Although he never had dinner at home, she thought of taking a food tray to him. Just because he didn't have a proper meal for two days and also it was going to be the last meal she had cooked for him. She wanted to make sure he was well fed before proceeding with her plans.

She served his food and placed them on a tray and carried it downstairs. Hearing her footsteps, George raised his head and looked at her in mild astonishment. Pansy averted her eyes from his questioning gaze and placed the food tray in front of him then turned around and walked away without a word. She didn't raise her head until she reached the kitchen.

Her heart was beating fast with both excitement and nervousness. She was excited about her future and also she was worried that her plan might not work. With trembling hands, she served her dinner and sat at the kitchen table and began to have it nervously. Suddenly George walked into the kitchen carrying the food tray with the food in there untouched. Pansy felt sad as she thought he was going to dump it in the bin, but instead, he sat right opposite to her and slowly began to eat. She was dumbfounded by his action and left with a half opened mouth for a couple of seconds then she slowly turned her head down to look back at her plate and continued eating. Neither of them talked. The silence was unbearably awkward. George who was fidgeting with his cutleries restlessly, dropped the fork on the floor by accident. By instinct, Pansy tried to get up to fetch him a new fork, but a strong hand came from nowhere and pinned her forearm to the table and prevented her from getting up. Their eyes met again. She questioned his action by a soft gaze and he slowly shook his head ordering her not to get up then gestured at her plate and silently asked her to continue her meal. She looked at him with a trace of a surprise then slowly turned her eyes back on her plate. When the arm he was holding started to relax, he slowly released his steel grip and let go her arm. Then with a quick flick of his wand, George summoned another fork and began to eat. Their uncomfortable silence maintained until the end of their meal time.

After dinner, George went back to his room, and Pansy started to clean the kitchen desperately hoping he would go out soon but it never happened. Praying nervously she waited impatiently, but he didn't show any interest in going out. Pansy started to clean the bathroom as a method of killing time. Kneeling on the floor, she Scrubbed every inch of the floor and waited hopefully until he leaves and she didn't have to wait longer.

"What are you doing?"

Pansy startled by his slight irritated voice and jumped to her feet. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear he was approaching.

"I just asked you what are you doing?"

Without replying him, she looked at the brush in her hand. George sighed.

"Yes, it's your duty to keep this place clean but do you have to do this right now? There are no set time frames, and I never asked you to work like a house elf. Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked without trying to hide his annoyance.

She slowly shook her head.

"It's passed your bed time, so go and sleep." He ordered.

"Housework can wait. For Merlin's sake woman, don't kill yourself." He added firmly and walked away from her.

Pansy sighed. Her plan was clearly not going to work that day. With a slight disappointment she put away the brush and slowly got ready for the bed, but she didn't give up all her hopes, instead of that night she thought of getting help from Ron Weasley on next morning. She left the bathroom and slowly walked towards her bedroom.

"Pansy!" She was transfixed by the deep masculine voiced echoed through the house. He never called her by her name before, and he didn't use anything other than _'Woman'_ or _'worthless scum'_ or ' _sodding witch'_ when he was addressing her. She didn't even think he knew her name, so it was a huge surprise for her.

Although she didn't want to go into his room, by the law she couldn't disobey him or ignore him, so she nervously walked towards him.

Pansy found him sitting at the edge of the bed, holding two wands. His eyes focused on the floor, and he was in deep thought, but he turned his head and looked at her when he heard her footsteps. She didn't see him looking at her because she couldn't take her eyes off from the polished Hornbeam wand in his right hand. Her heart started to race as it would jump out of her chest. Her soul, her dearest wand was her best friend since she purchased it from Ollivander just before she started Hogwarts. She hadn't seen it for years. On the first day of her trial, she was forced to surrender it. She didn't even have the slightest clue that it was with him. Controlling her temptation to wrap her fingers around it, she held her breath and looked at George.

George who had carefully observed her every expression held it towards her.

"Take it." He said.

Without hesitation, she picked it up by her trembling hands. As soon as it was securely in her hand, she felt both her magic and the magic of Rougarou hair core connected by an invisible bond. She felt the magic hidden deep down inside her for years, coming to the surface and travelling through her whole body. She held her wand right next to her heart and took a deep breath

"Keep it but don't use it." George said again. Her heart sank in disappointment. "The Ministry placed a tracker on it. Don't use it even in the event of the life threatening." By looking at her sad face, he held the other wand at her.

"Take this." He said in a broken voice, and she looked at the twelve and quarter inches Mahogany wand doubtfully.

"Take it." He said impatiently. "The owner won't look for it."

Pansy slowly took the unfamiliar wand into her hand not because she wanted it but she didn't want to make her Master cross. It felt very strange in her fist and didn't bond with her like her Hornbeam but didn't reject her either. After inspecting the wand, she looked at him for further instructions.

"This wand is not tracked that's the only reason I'm giving it to you to make your life easy but do not use it in front of strangers. Both of us will be in huge trouble if anyone ever complained to the Ministry. Keep it always with you and use it wisely."

She nodded and he sighed.

"It was belonged to someone very close and dear to me so respect that and never use it in an improper way."He said firmly, and she nodded again. He kept his eyes focused on her longer than necessary which forced her to avert her eyes uncomfortably. He looked away after sensing her discomfort.

"I assume you don't know any household spells?" George narrowed his eyes, and Pansy kept her face down. She never used a household spell before. At the manor they had Elves, and she didn't have a reason to learn those spells.

"The book on that nightstand is full of those spells. Learn them well and use them frequently then you don't have to scrub the floor like a muggle."

Pansy looked at the hand bound bundle of yellowish, frayed parchments on the night stand then carefully ran her fingers on the brittle cover. George cleared his throat to get her attention back.

"That nightstand is for your use. You can keep the book in the drawer and keep your wand and anything else you like in there too." He said lying down on the bed. "-and- er- and I rearranged my wardrobe. You can keep your clothes there. I mean you hardly use your room, so what's the point of keeping your clothes there? Anyway, no pressure, you do whatever you want." He added quickly then turned away from her and shut his eyes.

Pansy stood there motionless and tried to absorb what he said. Firstly, it was clear that he had no intention to go out on that specific night and she was not able to call Ron to her aid that day. Secondly, she felt that he was going to keep her as his mistress. It was not that she wished for, but she was not in a position to protest it. She knew until the end of her sentence or until the day he loses interest in her or until the day he finds someone and fall in love she had to fulfil his needs as his mistress. Maybe she wouldn't have to wait too long. He would lose interest in her shortly because of her very reluctant nature, or he might find someone special soon, and she would prevent him from seeing her. Pansy sighed.

A long time ago her father had a mistress who was happened to be one of the chambermaids in their manor. Once her mother found out about father's affair, she replaced all maids with Elves, but that didn't stop him seeing her. He kept her in another villa belonged to Parkinson's and regularly visited her but eventually her father became more attached to her mother and the relationship he had with his mistress faded away with time. So Pansy knew a man's relationship with a mistress was never going to be a permanent one.

She looked at two wands in her hands. George had provided her with everything. She had food to eat, clothes to wear and a place to live. She knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. She remembered the days she spent greedily looking at a fallen piece of potato chip and impatiently waited to pick it up before someone step on it and the ragged clothes she wore which barely protected her from extreme weather conditions and predatory eyes. The winter night she spent sleeplessly on the floor of an uninsulated room and most of all she remembered the dingy closet she used to sleep where all the horrible things happened. In comparison to her past, the life she was having with George was a luxury, and she knew being with one man and satisfying his physical needs was much better than being raped by various monsters every day. Further, George was the gentlest and caring man she had ever being with, and before him, she didn't even know men could be that much caring and gentle with a woman. Pansy being a convicted on a rehabilitation programme, was receiving loads of benefits than anyone ever in her position. So she believed taking care of needs of the man who was giving her everything was the simplest way to reciprocate. Especially when she had given an opportunity to use a wand again, she didn't want to give up that chance and leave.

Pansy was a former Slytherin for a reason. Slytherins were not brave like Gryffindors or Loyal like Hufflepuffs or intelligent like Ravenclaws, but they were excellent in critical thinking, and they knew to use their brains for their survival. After taking everything into consideration, Pansy understood safest option was to be with George, and finally, she made up her mind. Following her decision, she slowly but nervously sat on the bed.

Pansy didn't know George was pretending to be sleeping and impatiently waiting to know her decision with his heart pounding anxiously, nor did she notice his mouth slightly curved into a smile when he felt the bed dipped from her weight.

Pansy slowly flicked the Mahogany wand and non-verbally summoned her clothes and magically arranged them in the given space then she lay down next to George after putting out light by another non-verbal _'Nox'_. As soon as she was in bed, Pansy felt it. Like all the other barriers between them, the magical barrier placed between their sleeping spaces had also disappeared. She sighed again then turned away from George and closed her eyes.

If she had known before that Ron was trying to take her to his home, and she would be living under the same roof with Hermione Weasley, the fierce protector of weak and sufferings and also she would be given a wand for her use, her would have taken an entirely different decision from her current one. As a result of that, the story of George and herself story would have a different ending, but their fate played well, and Ron didn't have a chance to mention her the place they were trying to send her or all the other benefits she would be receiving in there.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Pansy had forgotten important characteristics of a Weasley. Yes, she had totally forgotten the fact that Weasleys never kept mistresses or slept around and they were faithful, fiercely loyal trustworthy and committed partners in relationships.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Thank you very much dvali, alaskanwoman25, naellego and selene lizt for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much Msashleyz, alaskanwoman25, naellego, selene lizt and valmontes for adding my story to your story alert list...**

 **Thank you very much wisecrackerme, dvali, ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley, TetiSherii, Feernanda, selene lizt, Jenna98, Msashleyz and MinervaMcGee f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 08**

George found his eyes following the witch again. No matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes away from her, he always ended up gazing at her. He cursed under his breath and averted his eyes quickly. Undeniably he knew he had gone insane. Otherwise, there was no way he could willingly hold a criminal in his arms almost every night. She was a black hat, and he was supposed to hate her, but each passing day he found it was getting more and more impossible to hate her. Sometimes she caught him watching her. Although she tried hard to pretend that she didn't notice his gaze, the faint blush passed across her cheeks betrayed her. Damn it! He loved -, no he liked when she was blushing.

He was confused. Yes, utterly confused. His true feelings towards her were unclear. She was the only person who stayed with him when he was desperately needed some comfort. She was the only person who stayed with him when he felt lost and empty. Everybody else left him. Fred left him first, then his only sister fell in love with a death eater and left him. He left his parents when they happily extended their hands to Ginny's villainous lover and accepted him into their family. For the sake of their only daughter's happiness, they purposely forgot about his contributions to the war and the damage he caused to the society. George cut his contacts with his other siblings after they had happily started to follow their parent's footsteps. He was all alone when he needed company so badly, and Pansy never left his side even though he had constantly been cruel and nasty to her.

Just like on any other day, on that fateful day she was supposed to perform her assign duties and shut herself in her room leaving him to dwell in his misery alone. Instead, she chose to be with him by sticking to his side. She drove him mad, and at one point he wanted to hurt her so badly although he was determined not to become a monster. But her fragile and delicate body and beautiful doe eyes tested his willpower and finally, his evil desires won the battle. First, he thought he was dreaming. He liked the way she felt in his arms. He loved the taste of her soft, delicate lips. It was like one sweet dream that he never wanted to wake up.

George realised it was not a dream when he woke up next to her. He wanted to 'Avada' himself for taking advantage of a broken woman. The dried tears which had stained her cheeks and her puffy eyes told him the unpleasant story he never wanted to know. He couldn't forgive himself for forcing on her. She had gone through so much and on top of everything he had traumatised her and used her to satisfy his needs. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her begging her forgiveness, but he knew he couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to her. That day he drank not only because of Fred but also because of her.

Next day he was confused when he woke up again next to her. Her body language didn't tell him that she was in his arms against her will. She looked tired but peaceful. As he couldn't recall a single memory from the previous day he was quite curious to know how they ended up in each other's arms. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he didn't bother to avert his eyes. After looking into her doe eyes, he was tempted to caress her soft face just to see whether she was going to flinch or move in fright but neither happened and she didn't even break her eye contact with him. Desire flooded in when he felt the softness of her plump lips at his fingertips. He could vaguely remember, like in a dream he had tasted those berry coloured lips not long ago, and he desperately wanted another taste of them.

He hadn't been with a woman for a long time. His sexual desire was one of the many doors he shut after Fred's lost. Then suddenly she came and unlocked the door letting all his feeling float to the surface from where they had been hiding. He tried to control himself from harming her but her lips and doe eyes were tempting, and he lost the battle with his morals. When he dropped his mouth on her, he was ready to let go if she protested, but she didn't protest nor encourage him. He felt her concern and hesitance but didn't stop because she didn't strongly oppose him. Then he assumed her unwillingness might be due to those horrible scars scattered in her torso. Yes, Mr, how could he forget them? Every time he saw them, he gritted his teeth in rage and sworn to kill whoever responsible.

When he held her in his arms, she buried her face in his chest comfortably and dosed off. In contrast to her sleep never came to him. He knew his intentions were evil and wrong, but he was at the point of no return. He would never be able to go back to his old life and treat her like a filthy criminal or resist the temptation to kiss her or hug her or even sleep with her. He knew she wouldn't fight him or hate him and she would let him do anything because he was her master and she was bound to obey him. He would go back to her because she was the only woman he could be with to satisfy his needs without any commitments. He didn't want to continue, he desperately wanted to see an end, but without sending her away, he knew he wouldn't be able to achieve the peace of his mind.

George slowly released her from his arms and tried to get up from the bed but Pansy let out a soft moan in protest and buried her face deeper in his chest. He was stunned by her reaction and gave up the idea of getting up. Instead, he slowly ran his fingers through her hair caringly and occasionally pressed his lips on her temples for soft kisses. He held her for another hour or two then he most involuntarily got up and tucked her under the cover before leaving to open the shop for the day.

George couldn't concentrate on anything. He decided to contact Ron and asked him to take her away from him and his home. This time he was determined not to give up easily. If in case Ron refused to sign the documents and take her with him, George thought of asking Whizzy's help in the matter. He could request the elf to drop the girl at his little brother's place and immediately return before they could even have a chance to greet them. He didn't want to take that path as it might cause her unnecessary complications. He very well knew without proper documentations, Pansy's life would be in danger. Even Brown would be able to take her back if Ron was unable to provide the relevant documentation, but George was desperate and willing to do anything, anything to get rid of her before things get more complicated.

His heart felt a stabbing pain when she avoided his eyes, but same heart tried to jump out of his chest with excitement when she returned with a tray full of food. He never had dinner at home, and she knew it very well. He was confused with her action but decided to have the food instead of returning them back to the kitchen as it was going to be the last dinner she cooked for him, and she wouldn't be there tomorrow to cook for him. His heart ached again in a very strange way when he was thinking of sending her away, but he knew it was best for both of them. He looked at the food tray and slowly picked it up. If he was going to send her way tomorrow, he was determined to spend every minute of that day with her.

The dinner was awkward. Pansy was surprised to see him, and both were uncomfortable at each other's presence. After the dinner when he found her in the bathroom scrubbing the floor at late evening, his heart sank for an unknown reason. She couldn't take care of the housework because she was too busy babysitting him. He didn't want her to feel like she was an unworthy slave because she was not a slave and definitely not unworthy. After all, what she had done to him, he couldn't treat her like a slave anymore. He could send her to Hermione, and he knew they would treat her well, but for them, she was going to be another victim who needed to be rescued, nothing else. For him, she was very special because she was her. He didn't love her but care for her. She was not a victim who needed justice; she was Pansy who stood by him. Yes, she was special.

No, he couldn't let her go, but he wanted her to decide whether she wanted to stay. If she was willing to stay, he didn't want her to feel like she was a slave and she was bound to obey his commands and demands. He wanted her to feel she was free to do anything. George frantically went through his possession to offer her something. He couldn't offer his heart because it was already broken and he couldn't offer his hand because he didn't love her and he knew his broken soul would never capable of loving someone. He found her wand among his valuables and decided to give it back to her although she wouldn't be able to use it. Then he found it. With a heavy sigh, he wrapped his fingers around the twelve and quarter inches' Mahogany wand and tried to connect with Fred's soul. He didn't let anybody touched his brother's wand. He didn't even let his parents keep it with them. He had it since that horrible day and parting with it was impossible to him. Then there was her, whose soul had murdered by evil men every single day, who used to live like a living inferi. She deserved the wand more than anyone else. She needed hope than him to mend her soul. The most disinclined way he was decided to offer Fred's wand to her till she was able to use her without any restrictions.

After knowing her past very well, he didn't expect her to accept his offer, but for an unknown reason, she accepted it. That night, when he felt her presence next to him, he knew it would going to be a disaster, and both of them going to end up severely hurt. But he couldn't resist, like an ant attracted to a sugar syrup, he was attracted to her, he wanted her, he needed her. He was guilty of using her without loving her, but he couldn't stay away from her. She was his newest Elixir of life.

Guilty ridden he came home every day just after midnight from his usual pub visit. Every day he found her sleeping peacefully in his bed. He used to get into bed and wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly against his body as his life depended on it and fell asleep. Her warmth didn't keep him away from his nightmares. He had them often as before but at least when he woke up drenched in his sweat; she was there for him reminding him he was not alone, and that was all he needed.

He didn't know the exact reason his eyes always followed her. Maybe it was because he wanted to keep her out of trouble but definitely not because he was attracted to her. He found himself looking at her again, but that specific moment her cheeks didn't flush as she was unaware of his gaze. He noticed her eyes fixed on the neck of a female customer; precisely she was admiring the beautiful and most probably very expensive necklace she was wearing. Her gaze was not an envious or avaricious one. She was sincerely admiring the beauty of the jewellery and wherever the witch went Pansy's eyes followed her with an appreciation of the beautiful piece of art.

George's heart fluttered for an unknown reason. Pansy being the Parkinson heir, George knew she had used to having centuries old heirlooms made up of finest gold and most expensive precious stones. Apart from old pieces of jewellery, she might also have various other fashionable items, but now she didn't have anything, not even a cheap, poor quality piece of jewellery. Her hands and neck were bare, and it was painful for him to watch. Without thinking twice, he summoned Whizzy quickly.

"Whizzy, look at that lady in aisle three."

"Which one Mr Weasley sir?"

"The one near Skiving Snackboxes." He said impatiently.

"Yes, I can see her Mr Weasley sir, what did she do?"

"No, she did nothing Whizzy. Just look at the necklace she is wearing and let me know a place I can buy one of those."

"Well sir, it definitely looks like goblin made." It narrowed its eyes and looked carefully at the object. "Yes, made up of pure Goblin's silver and finest diamonds. Undoubtedly it was most excellent work of Ragnuk Silversmiths in Diagon Alley."

"How can I get one of that?"

"Sir, I don't think you can get the exact necklace. They accept customer requests and produce unique jewellery, and they don't replicate their work."

"Is that so?" George sighed in disappointment.

"Don't lose your hopes Mr Wasley sir. I can make an arrangement for you to meet up with head silversmith and you can tell him your requirements. He will come up with a design and give you a chance to change it according to your preference, after that they will go ahead and make it."

"That's wonderful Whizzy, would you be able to make an appointment with them?"

"Certainly sir, but being Ragnuk's the jewellery it will be highly expensive."

"Money is not a problem Whizzy. You go ahead and book a time."

"Sir, do you know what type of necklace you want?"

"Does it matters?" George asked worriedly.

"Yes, ladies normally have their personal preferences. If you could tell me whom it is for, I think I can help you to purchase the best one."

"That won't be necessary!" George replied quickly.

He had no intention to tell an elf that he was about to spend a good amount of Galleons for a servant girl. It would never understand him. George looked back at her who was now refilling a shelf without paying attention to the necklace. Curiously Whizzy eyes followed George's gaze and found her at the end. With that sight, a huge smile lightened up its face.

"Mr Weasley sir, I think I can help you with a design." It chirped while looking back and forth between them. "I think I know what she likes." It added highly enthusiastically.

George groaned inwardly. He never thought an elf would be able to find out his secret before anyone else.

"Thank you very much Whizzy; I appreciate your help." He said honestly. At least now he didn't have to lose his sleep trying hard to understand her preferences.

George sighed and rubbed his temples in agony. He desperately hoped she would love the gift. Weeks ago he got some finest robes from Twilfitt and Tatting's and sent them to her with Whizzy, then he cast Disillusionment Charm and followed the elf slowly to see her expression by his own eyes.

Pansy was shocked when Whizzy gave her the parcel. She looked at the elf with widened eyes and a half open mouth and tried to absorb everything it was telling her in excitement. She questioned it nervously and repeated the same thing over and over again to make sure it was for her. Then she opened the parcel and gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Then she ran her fingers over the beautiful material. Her expression was just like a child in a candy store. He had seen the same expression on children who entered his shop for the first time. It was a mixture of appreciation, excitement and utter fascination. Without even breathing she ran her fingers over the material a few times. After seen her reaction, George's heart started to beat fast with happiness then suddenly she stopped, and her face fell.

"I don't know why he gave me this. I'm not allowed to wear anything other than rough work robes." She said sadly and his heart sank. He stayed at the door few more minutes watching her arranging clothes on her side of the wardrobe and left back to work with a heavy heart.

He woke up every day thinking she would wear one of her new robes on that day but she never wore anything other than her plain servant robes. Finally, after one week he lost his patients.

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" He snapped at her pushing his breakfast aside in anger. He lost his appetite after seen her in her cheap robes again that morning.

Pansy didn't reply. She kept her head down.

"Go and find something else and wear!" He yelled and scraped the chair on the floor while standing up in a fury.

She flinched but didn't open her mouth then slowly took her wand out and non-verbally cast the counter-spell to remove the glamour charm she had put on the robe she was wearing. George's anger faded away, and his jaw dropped open when he saw how beautiful and perfect she was in her new robes. She was watching every move from the corner of her eyes, and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before taking his eyes away from her.

"Well, y-you don't have to use Glamour charm inside this house." He mumbled sitting back at the table again.

"Just use it only when you are in the shop." He added and started to have his breakfast as nothing happened, but his heart was jumping inside his rib cage with unknown happiness which he tried hard to hide. Pansy pretended she didn't notice his sudden joyousness and silently sat at her usual place and slowly started to eat.

That incident happened a couple of weeks into their unusual alliance. Although Pansy was not hundred percent warmed up to him, after few months George came to aware of some promising changes in her behaviour when she was with him. She didn't stiffen in his arms anymore and became more and more relax in his tight embrace. He couldn't remember the day she started to wrap her arms around him but never forgotten the day she responded to his kiss. That day he broke the kiss and looked at her in astonishment. Her face was blank without passion or desire, but she didn't break their eye contact. They gaze into each other's eye little longer before he claimed her mouth again in new enthusiasm and she returned the kiss again timidly and tentatively.

With those slight improvements in their union, George desperately hoped she would love the necklace he intended to get for her. He clearly knew what he was doing was wrong. He was showering her with gifts not because he loved her, but simply he was guilty of using her for the satisfaction of his needs without any commitments.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy shifted and placed her head directly over his heart. His solid chest had become her newest favourite place to fall sleep. George's steady heartbeat was the only soothing lullaby that sent her to sleep, and it was also the only known cure for her insomnia. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, she slowly buried her face in his chest and started to pay attention to its beating. Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night when it began to become irregular and rapid and used to run her hand smoothly over his chest and tried to calm him down. Sometimes it worked, but most of the time she ended up waking him up from whatever the nightmare he was having and passed him a vial of calming draught. Every time he drank it without releasing her from his arms. He held her just like a child holding on to a soft toy for an emotional comfort, and she began to put her arms around him and mollified him.

Although he couldn't prevent her from having recurring nightmares, George too helped Pansy when she had them. She didn't know the exact method he used to pick out the moments she was having bad dreams, but whenever she woke up from them, she always found him holding her close. Until she settled, he used to mutter soothing words to her while caringly running his fingers through her hair.

Because of her he even gave up his late evening drinking habit. Due to her past, Pansy was never comfortable around him when he was intoxicated. She froze in terror whenever he hugged her after returning from the pub. One day he came home early, and she was in the kitchen washing dishes in muggle way. She couldn't sleep that night because exactly five years ago that day her innocence was brutally taken by a vile drunken lecher. Trying hard to erase the memory as she scrubbed the dishes feverishly and didn't hear George was approaching her. George who already had a bad day, crying out desperately for her warmth to forget his problems. Smelling like a distillery he went and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Pansy let a heart-wrenching scream and jumped out from his arms. Placing her both hands on her pounding heart, she stared at him with panic-stricken eyes. It took her a couple of seconds to realise it was George and not her attacker. He looked hurt and dejected. He could have easily grabbed her and pull her back into his arms against her will, but he never did that instead he turned around and tried to walk away in disappointment. Pansy realised her mistake, and without a second thought she flung herself at him and buried her face in his chest. Her abrupt action caught him completely off guard and froze for a second, then he slowly enveloped her in his arms and started to stroke her hair until her breathing became calm, and she relaxed completely. Since that day he never approached her under the influence of alcohol unless he had something to sober up.

Inside the flat, in their own little world, George was a gentle, caring and devoted man who regularly showered her with gifts. Anybody who didn't know about their past would mistake them as a loving couple. He didn't make an attempt to hide his willingness to make her happy, and she treated him with respect and followed his commands without a fuss. But when they were in the shop he turned back into the cold, heartless angry man he used to be. Pansy was sure that he didn't want others to know about their bizarre relationship because he was ashamed of her. Pansy knew whatever they were having was not permanent and at the end, she was supposed to get hurt if she ever developed any attachment to him. Though it was like a beautiful dream one day, she had to wake up and face reality. So every time her heart fluttered by his kind gestures she firmly reminded herself that she was nothing but his personal whore or his bed warmer or his dirty little secret. She never understood he was hiding everything from the society for a purpose. Yes, because he was extremely concerned about her safety.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One evening Pansy started to refill the shop as usual while George was in his little room going through the daily accounts. Since he gave up his pub visit, George began to check the accounts while she was arranging the shop for next day. That way he also had the opportunity to keep her within his vicinity for a long time.

On that specific day, Pansy was supposed to refill top shelves without using magic. She had to carry goods in one hand while holding onto the ladder with the other. It was a very dangerous job, but she had done that many times and she was positive she would be safe. Pansy placed the ladder and attempted to climb to the top to refill the shelf. Before she reached the top, Whizzy appeared blocking her way.

"Merlin Whizzy! You gave me a fright." she exclaimed

"I'm very sorry Pansy. I didn't mean to startle you. Boss asked me to stop you from refilling the shelf." It said quickly.

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Because it is too high and he is worried about safety."

"So he is worried about me falling and damaging his goods?" She asked knitting her brows.

The elf looked at her uncomfortably. "It's not his goods he is worried about." It muttered.

"Then? Is that the ladder?" She asked innocently.

The elf sighed. "Don't be ridiculous! You know very well he is not worried about an old ladder."

"Then?" She knitted her brows again.

Whizzy sighed again. "You know very well that He is worried about you and your safety."

"My safety? But why? It's not that he has to give me a compensation if I met with an accident. No one is going to sue him even if I died. I'm just a bloody criminal going through the sentence and this society won't miss me if something happened to me". She said boldly.

It was not a secret the whole wizarding world used Elves in potentially risky and hazardous jobs, but when The Ministry passed the bill on Elfish Welfare all thanks to Hermione Granger-Weasley, most of them started to use rehabilitating criminals in highly dangerous tasks. The society didn't care about them. They were just a burden that most of the civilians wanted to get rid.

This time Whizzy narrow its eyes. "Who are you trying to deceive? Me or yourself? You know he doesn't treat you like a criminal. I don't know about others, but I am well aware that he won't survive if something happened to you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Pansy mumbled uncomfortably and climbed the ladder nervously.

She carefully placed the goods on the shelf and went back to pick some more. When she returned from the store room, she found the angry owner standing at the bottom of the ladder. She stopped immediately holding on to the box of goods tightly. His eyes were burning with anger, and she looked down as his gaze was too unbearable.

He looked at her like a parent who was looking at a misbehaving child. He was angry with her for not following his orders, and the same time he was worried about her safety. Knowing he would not yell at her, she slowly walked toward him keeping her eyes down and passed the box of goods to him without looking at him. He took the box from her without a word and climbed the ladder and filled the shelf. As soon as he got down, he came and stood in front of her who was still facing down with guilt.

Pansy felt his warm hands on her shoulders. They slowly travelled down and rested on her tiny hips. Then his forehead came to rest on her forehead, and he gently rubbed his nose on her button nose. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she waited thinking he might be going to kiss her but he didn't attempt to claim her rosy lips

"Never. Do that again. Ever!" He said firmly pulling her towards himself

She looked at him batting her long dark lashes like a guilty child then slightly raised her head to respond him and accidently brushed her lips on his. He let a soft chuckle before tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips eagerly on her for a full passionate kiss. As usual, George dominated the kiss and Pansy let him take control by closing her eye. It was weird. She didn't want him to kiss her, but she didn't want him to stop either. She didn't want to kiss a man forever, but she couldn't say she didn't enjoy kissing him. Her life was a mess, and her mind was complete chaos, and she didn't know what she wanted anymore

"There you are!"

Both of them jumped out of their skins by an intruder's voice and broke apart quickly. Without even turning his head George cursed under his breath in annoyance for the untimely interruption

"What are you doing here?" He scowled at his little brother who was looking at both of them in mild amusement.

"Well, you asked me to meet you after the shop closed."

"So what are you doing here without waiting in the office room?" George snapped.

"I didn't know I've not welcomed in the shop anymore."

"I didn't say anything like that."

"I always come and get you as soon as I arrived. I never waited in the office room before." Ron narrowed his eyes and looked at his brother. "What are you up to George? First, you banned me from entering your bedroom now are you going to prevent me from entering the shop?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then?"

George sighed. "Okay, okay do whatever you want!" He said in frustration. "now let's go to my office and start our work."

"How about we go upstairs and do it while having dinner?" Ron looked at Pansy with full of hope.

"Why? I asked you to come to work with me. I didn't ask you to come for dinner." George hissed.

"Yes I know, but no harm is done by giving you little brother something to eat."

"I thought your wife is preparing dinner for you." George added dryly.

"She does, but I'm not going home for a couple of hours, and I'm starving now." Ron replied stubbornly.

"When are you not starving." George hissed then looked at Pansy who was looking at him for any orders and nodded.

Pansy slowly climbed the staircase while two brothers followed her closely. As soon as she entered the flat, her Glamour charm was lifted, and her expensive robes came to visible. Ignoring Ron's astonished look, she walked to the kitchen and flicked her wand few times and magically served food on the dinner table. Ron stopped in his track when saw the Mahogany wand in her hand and looked at his brother in shock, but George ignored Ron's astonishment and calmly sat down to have his dinner. He looked at the witch and signed her to sat next to him. She obeyed him without a hesitation.

Pansy ate quietly keeping her head down. Brothers barely engaged in conversation, but Ron's watchful eyes didn't miss the possessive look George had when every time he was looking at the witch sitting next to him. Ron had seen his brother making sure she had the best part of the roast and other food.

After dinner Pansy magically cleaned and tidied up the kitchen while Ron and George were busy with their work, then she left the kitchen to get ready for the bed. After making sure she was well out of earshot, Ron looked at his brother seriously.

"What's going on between you too?"

"Huh? It's none of your concern." George grumbled.

"It is my duty to make sure she is alright." Ron said in a serious tone. "it's Fred's wand George, you didn't even let mum have it and never let anyone else touch it, and you gave the same wand to her. Also, I've seen the way you look at her, and I clearly saw the way you two interacted in the shop. I can put two and two together George so tell me, how serious are you."

"Serious? With Parkinson? Are you barking mad?" George yelled, and Ron lost his cool.

"Then what the hell you are doing George! Are you taking advantage of a poor innocent and helpless woman?"

"She is not poor or innocent or helpless! She is a criminal."

"I never thought you'd stoop that low brother!" Ron said in disgust. "A criminal or not you are not supposed to take advantage of her! She is a woman not thrash, and you should respect her. We trusted you George, and we never thought you would turn into a bastard who hurts her. Never thought you'd lose your values." He added in disappointment

"I told you, I don't want to be involved, but you all forcefully dragged me into this mess!" George yelled.

"But that didn't give you a license to hurt a woman who is already hurt and broken." Ron snapped. "Exactly when do you become a monster?"

"I don't hurt her, you fool! We have an unspoken agreement between us. I provide her food clothing and a place to stay without fear and in turn she satisfies my needs."

"You sick bastard!" Ron yelled again. "You have commitment problems, George! Just because you don't want to commit yourself to a healthy relationship, you can't use a helpless woman to satisfy your needs, who's not in a position to protest or defend herself. I'm ashamed to call you my brother!"

"Then don't call me your brother!" George yelled back. "Think before you talk Ron! She would never be in a relationship with me! She is a Parkinson, you idiot and as soon as her case is finalised, she is out of here. She'll go back to her luxurious life leaving George the filthy blood traitor behind so why should I fall for her and get myself hurt?"

"You are sick I'm going to take her with me today" Ron stomped his foot.

"So do it! That's what I was asking for ages!" George barked. "PANSY!" he yelled. "Get yourself over here immediately!"

Fuming George turned to face his equally furious brother. "When she arrives, we'll sign the contract, and you can take her with you." He hissed and started to pace in rage.

Pansy slowly arrived and stood near the door and gave both of them a perplexed look.

"Go and get ready. You are leaving this place." George Snapped, and she looked at him with wide-opened eyes and tried to absorbed each and every word came out of his mouth.

"Pansy." Ron addressed her softly. "You can come with me and stay with us until its time for you to go home." He added kindly. "All you have to do is looking after Rose, and we provide you food, clothes, fully furnished room and even a wand. We are going to treat you as an equal, and we would never abuse you. Would you like to come?"

 _Merlin! Yes! She wanted to go_. That was what she always wanted. Beaming with happiness, she was about to nod her head and accept his offer when she saw him. George looked dejected with his hands closed into fists and jaws clenched tightly. Then she realised she couldn't leave him. He hadn't become a better man, but there were improvements. Something told her that as soon as she leaves, he would go back to be an alcoholic. She couldn't do that to him. Even though there would no happy ending for them, she couldn't make up her mind to abandon him. Until the day she becomes a free witch again, or until the day he finds his true love, she was determined to be there for him. So she shook her head vigorously and refused the offer.

Ron who was completely mystified by her answer missed the slightly relieved look his brother had for a fraction of a second, but Pansy didn't miss it although he quickly masked that with a cold expression.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Go with him." George ordered. "You'll have a better life."

She shook her head again and quickly moved and stood behind George as if she was seeking protection from him.

"Don't give me that look!" George huffed. "I haven't used Imperius or any other spells on her, and I didn't give her any illegal potions. You can check if you wanted to."

"I believe you."

"Then get out and take her with you."

"I'm not going to take her against her will."

"She is a bloody slave girl, and she doesn't have a choice." George hissed

"Bloody slave girls don't wear robes from Twilfitt and Tatting's, they are not given best food, or they don't use wands, and most importantly their masters don't snog them senselessly." Ron said with a smirk.

"GET OUT! And keep those ridiculous thoughts to yourself."

"Why? Are you scared that I'm going to spill your secrets to the others?"

"There are no secrets! Just leave before I kill you!" George screamed clutching his wand tightly.

"Then goodbye brother, and Pansy, if you ever changed your mind let me know, I'll come and take you to Hermione. By the way, you deserve a better man than this git, who is too stubborn to admit his true feelings towar-" Ron's voice trailed off as he saw George was pointing his wand directly at him. Without completing his sentence, he hurried towards the floo dodging the spell thrown at him.

There was unnatural silent and stillness in the atmosphere after Ron left. George was heavily leaning against the kitchen table with his hands firmly on top supporting his weight. When she thought of leaving the room quietly, he turned around and faced her burning in rage.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GO!" He yelled. "Since the day you have arrived, you are nothing but a pain!" He spat.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE THIS HELL AND GO FOR A BETTER LIFE? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT?" He shouted placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her vigorously. "You'd regret your decision, and I'll make sure for that!" he added savagely before apparating both of them to their bedroom and dropped her carelessly on the bed in anger.

That night he violently claimed her body multiple times until tears drawn and Pansy whimpered in exhaustion. George rolled off her and lay on his back stared at the ceiling without wrapping his arms around her as usual.

"I told you you'd regret." He said in a broken voice mixed with anger, misery, guilt and helplessness.

Pansy slowly turned her weary body towards him and buried her face in his sweaty chest and began to sob. She heard him letting out a heavy sigh. Then she felt his arms going around her for a bone crushing hug. Placing his lips on top of her head, he repeatedly begged for her forgiveness in a broken voice. She didn't respond him. She never responded him verbally anyway. Instead, she buried herself deeper into his embrace and sent her worn out self to a deep drawn slumber.

Although both of them were either too stubborn or too scared to accept it, they were obviously falling for each other and falling hard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were quickly back to their usual routines after deliberately forgetting the incident happened at the end of July. As usual, George paid his attention to her and fussed over her safety and all other minute things and Pansy tolerated him and obeyed his order to keep him happy.

In early September, a familiar sickness visited her again. Symptoms were too obvious to disregard, but she forced herself to believe she was alright by neglecting each and every sign. She had lost her appetite but pretended she was enjoying food to keep George worry free. When nausea returned, she started to panic. On the morning she emptied the content of her stomach, she knew there was no point of pretending she was fine. Clutching her lower abdomen, she dropped on the floor in terror. She knew the consequence and well aware of The Ministry procedure and more than anything else, she was worried about George's reaction. Undoubtedly he would be furious. All her past cases she was not to be blamed, but this time it was her fault. She had a wand, and she knew the contraceptive charm. She had used the spell every day except the day Ron visited them and tried to take her with him.

Pansy knew she had to take care of the problem before George find it out. She was excellent in potion making like any other Slytherin and what she needed was a vial of contraceptive potion and a couple of other ingredients to make a potion that would eventually get rid of the trouble. But the major issue was she didn't know a way to find the potion. Like a mad woman, she went through all the drawers in nightstands but apart from dreamless potion and calming draught she didn't find anything else in there.

Feeling helpless, she summoned the only friend she had, and Whizzy appeared in front of her with a pop.

"Are you alright Pansy?" it asked looking at her with concern.

"Is there a potion cabinet somewhere?"

"A potion cabinet?" it gave her a quizzical look. She nodded impatiently.

"Well, I don't know about a cabinet, but George keeps his potions in the big wooden chest in the kitchen."

"B-but that's locked." Pansy muttered in disappointment.

"Just unlock it."

"How can I do that?"

Whizzy sighed. "Are you still pretending like you are a slave here?"

"I don't have to pretend because I. Am. A. Slave. Here!" She replied it in annoyance.

"Really? Don't you know George has granted you equal power to do anything in the flat? You can even unblock the floo connection if you wanted to or change the wards whenever you like."

"Are you out of your senses Whizzy?" She snapped. It was not, yes, definitely not the time to make fun of her.

"Me? No. Why don't you check?" Why don't you go and try to unlock the chest?" it asked in a challenging voice.

Pansy narrowed her eyes and walked to the chest in doubt, then biting her lips nervously she ran her fingers over the padlock. She gasped when it opened with a click.

Giving her its best I told you so look, Whizzy smirked at her. Ignoring that, she carefully went through each and every vial in the chest and sighed without any luck.

"What do you want Pansy?" Whizzy asked in worry after seen how desperate she was.

"A contraceptive potion." She muttered uncomfortably.

"I don't think he got that." It said in a clear voice. "But I'll try my best to help you."

"Please Whizzy, please don't te-" before she could finish her sentence, the elf disappeared. "-ll him I need that." She completed the sentence looking at the empty space and let out a heavy sigh, then started again to go through vials to make sure she didn't miss anything.

In the next second, Whizzy returned, not alone but with the owner of the joke shop who was looking rather tensed.

"What's going on here?" He demanded then he looked at Pansy and the opened chest of potions. "A-are you alright? Are you not feeling Well Pansy?" He asked worriedly.

She didn't reply him, just stood there motionlessly. She was not alright, and she was not feeling well, but she would rather keep it to her than sharing with him. Although she kept her eyes on the floor, her heart was madly pounding with fear, hoping he would leave soon.

"Whizzy, please tell me what's wrong with her and what is she looking for in that chest?" He begged the Elf anxiously.

"Mr Weasley sir, don't know what's wrong with Pansy but she is looking for a vial of contraceptives potion." It answered promptly throwing apologetic glances at her. Pansy felt like she was going to collapse.

"Contra- what? Oh, really?" George looked at her with surprise then he turned back to the Elf.

"Thank you very much, Whizzy for your help. You can go back to your work. I would like to have a word with her private." He said politely.

After the elf had disappeared, he cleared his throat.

"Err- Umm, all my potions are made by my sister-in-law, and I didn't ask her to make a batch of potion you need." He said uncomfortably.

It was crystal clear to Pansy that he wouldn't go and ask Granger to prepare the potion anyway because he was ashamed of her and never going to acknowledge their union in front of his family publicly.

"Err I-I never thought it is that important. D-do you, do you really need that?" He asked, and she slowly nodded.

"Don't you know the spell?" He added.

Pansy didn't respond. She desperately needs the potion as the spell was no longer useful to her.

"I can get you the ingredients if you could brew it."

She nodded eagerly. She knew it very well. She could prepare it even with her eyes shut. The best thing was adding a couple of other ingredients to it contraceptive potion could be changed into the termination potion.

"Very well, I get you the ingredients as soon as possible. Until then I-I can cast the charm." He said awkwardly pulling his wand out and pointing it at her abdomen.

She wanted to scream NOOOOOOOO, but she left speechless. She knew the embryo growing inside her was magical and not a squib. She could feel its powerful magic even though its size might not bigger than a blueberry. Despite the fact that contraceptive spell was harmless, it would definitely going react to the charm like any other spells and would repel it with high force. It wouldn't be able to fight the potion as it would directly absorb into its blood through the placenta. She didn't need the spell. She needed to make the termination potion to achieve the target and get rid of it.

She couldn't ask him to stop, and he cast the spell. As she had expected, embryo fought off with force. The last thing she had remembered before she passed out was the terrified look of George who dropped his wand and darted to support her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Thank you very much for reading.**

 **Sorry, this took a long time than I expected. Holiday season plus my second son's first birthday kept me busy. It is not easy to find a moment to write with a full-time job and two kids who need constant attention. I'm doing my best and sorry for the delay and any mistakes in this chapter.**

 **The first part is for dvali who is keen to know about George's perspective. Hope you like it :)**

 **Please review. Thank you...**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Thank you very much StarraStarr and rayvenoffate for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much Jade Wylkyns, StarraStarr, elly32, rayvenoffate, and for adding my story to your story alert list...**

 **Thank you very much dvali, TetiSherii, Feernanda, selene lizt, Jenna98, elly32, SquibSquid and MinervaMcGee f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **CHAPTER 09**

When Pansy regained her consciousness, she was in her bed but not alone in the room. Her nausea returned when she recognised the low throaty voice of healer Bampton, a healer of magical creatures. Rehabilitating convicts were banned from obtaining proper medical care from professional healers. Many died without proper medical attention, but when a shopkeeper caught dragon pox from his slave and passed the infection to many others in the community, the convicts were given permission to have medical attention from healers of magical creatures. The primary purpose of this change was to protect civilians from contagious diseases, and no one really cared about convicts. With healer Bampton's voice, Pansy knew her secret was not a secret anymore to everyone in the room including George.

Being alarmed Pansy tried to get up but gave up quickly when she felt lightheaded again. She retched helplessly by a wave of nausea and Whizzy who heard her, quickly conjured a bucket to which she emptied her stomach content forcefully. She didn't notice George's reaction but never missed the foul expression made by healer Bampton.

The healer walked to her with a brown coloured vial, and Pansy knew the content inside without even looking at it.

"Once a slut is always a slut." She muttered twisting her lips in disgust. "Have it." She demanded by thrusting the vial into Pansy's hand. "I'll be back in twenty-four hours to take care of the rest." She added in a compassionless tone.

Pansy wrapped her fingers firmly around the vial and shut her eyes tightly hoping everything was going to be fine. Her heart started to beat fast when she heard George's uncertain voice for the first time.

"I-is that going to help her with sickness?" He asked nervously.

"Help her with sickness?" The healer repeated in sardonically. "The potion will get rid of the thing growing inside that filth, and I'll be back in -. MR WEASLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT YOU WAND DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Suddenly she jittered and shouted in panic.

Pansy jolted by the healer's yell and quickly opened her eyes and found George was pointing his wand at the healer. He looked furious, and his whole body was shaking from the fit of rage. The healer looked both surprised and scared and tried hard to hide her most obvious emotions.

"If you don't put your wand down right now, I'm going to call aurors." She warned. "you know attacking a healer on her duty is a serious punishable crime and you'll end up in Azkaban."

"I DON'T CARE!" he barked. "you called my child 'the thing' and the woman I love 'a filth'. I am going to 'Avada' you no matter what!" He added gritting his teeth.

Pansy knew she had to interfere before George could do something foolish. She couldn't let him lock up in Azkaban because it would ruin both their lives. As soon as he would take into custody, she would become a property of The Ministry, and she would be given to a new master without delay. There were no other people like George, and she was certain that her life would be a living hell again without him been there to protect her.

Forgetting about her aches and pains, Pansy jumped out of bed and quickly dragged her frail self to George and wrapped her weak arms around him and buried her face in his chest instantly. George didn't take his burning eyes away from the healer but hugged her tightly with his free arm while aiming the wand at the foul witch in front of them by the other hand. Pansy slowly placed her hand on his forearm and lowered the arm back to his side with a gentle pressure then quickly took his wand into her hand.

"GET OUT!" He yelled. "and don't even think of showing your face again!"

"I have no intention to hang around in this disgusting place." The healer snapped scrunching her nose. "Girl, I don't know what you did to bewitch this man, but you know the rules so stick to them, otherwise get ready to face the consequence." She said heading towards the floo and Pansy held George tightly and prevented him plunging towards the healer.

They were in each other's arms for few minutes whelmed in each other's warmth until George's breathing calmed down. Then he carried her to their bedroom and carefully placed her on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern, and she nodded.

"After all that happened between us you still can't talk to me? I know you can talk. I have seen you talking to Whizzy, so for Merlin's sake woman, talk to me without driving me insane!" He shouted in frustration.

Pansy looked away from him. "This is not the first time." She managed to mumble.

"What do you mean by this is not the first time." He furrowed, but Pansy didn't reply.

"Oh really!" George suddenly added after fully understanding what she meant. "How many times before?" he asked in the gentlest tone.

"Five." She croaked.

"Where are they, Pansy? Where are your children now?"

Without saying anything, Pansy gazed at the little brown coloured vial on the nightstand and sighed.

George let a sigh and reached her slowly and ran his fingers through her hair caringly.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "You don't have to drink that thing this time. I'm going to be there for you and my child." He assured her.

Pansy exhaled heavily. "This baby is a property of The Ministry. I don't want my child to suffer like I." She said mechanically

"The baby is going to be a property of The Ministry if only the father didn't step forward to claim the child. I'm not going to let that happen. I won't abandon my flesh and blood." He said firmly.

A strange pain filled up Pansy's heart making her suffocated with unknown sorrow. George was busy talking about the baby and his willingness to be there for the child but he never even hinted he was going to be there for her, the mother of his child.

"What if something happened to you? They will take the child from me and send to slavery." She mumbled.

"My family never going to let that happen. Each and every member of my family will protect the child with their life." He said firmly.

"Even your wife?"

"MY WHOM? Have you gone insane woman? If I had a wife what am I doing here with you." George snapped with rising anger. "Do you think I'm one of the men in your pureblood social circle? One who cannot be loyal to his wife, one who keeps a wife for heirs and a mistress for pleasure? Do you- do you really think I'm not a faithful man?"

Pansy shook her head vigorously.

"Then why the hell you mentioned someone who even not exist?" He demanded.

"You will have a wife one day. She'll give you an heir. Though this child we are having going to be your firstborn, he or she is you illegitimate child with a convict. What if she treated the child cruelly?"

"Which century are you living in Pansy?" He yelled in frustration. "No woman or man with a right mind would marry someone who mistreats their step children. Besides, I haven't thought of marrying someone else." He looked sad. "After all we went through together, I thought-" He exhaled nervously. "I thought we have something special between us, but- but I'm wrong. You purebloods, never develop any special feelings towards blood traitors." He added letting out a nervous chuckle.

"No, that's not true." Pansy objected frantically, and George purposely ignored her distraught sobs.

"Tell me the truth, Pansy." He demanded. "Tell me the real reason you don't want this child. Is it because you don't want to raise a child of a blood traitor or do you think you won't be able to find your pureblood dream husband after your sentence over if you stuck with this child?" He questioned her venomously.

"NO NO NO! You know that's not true." Pansy shouted covering her ears with her hands, and warm tears ran down her cheeks.

"Then what is it? Answer me, woman!" He yelled, and she continued to sob. "Is it because I took advantage of you?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Please stop." Pansy begged.

"So I'm just another rapist to you, who forced on you and impregnated you against your will. Am I not any difference from your previous acquaintances? Is that why you hate my child this much?" He said sadly ignoring her pleadings.

"You are not one of them!" She cried. "Please, please stop this, I can't take this anymore." She pleaded.

"Then please give this child a chance to live." George begged kneeling in front of her. "Please Pansy, I beg you please don't kill my child. That all I have. I'm the one who took advantages of you, not the baby. Just give our child a chance to live. Please don't punish my child for my sins. If you don't want to be a mother that's alright. I'll take the baby away from you and raise him or her separately. I promise you I'll never disclose your name to the child so he or she won't be able to bother you at all and you can live your life the way you want. Please, please don't kill my baby."

Pansy felt utterly helpless. She was not in a position to break the law. It would affect her adversely, but she didn't want to hurt the man who loved her. Yes, she heard him saying that. He bravely declared his love in front of the healer, and she didn't want to hurt the only person on this earth who loved her. She didn't know whether she loved him or not. She knew she was not capable of loving anyone. Not him not even their child, she was too broken and shattered. But now her true feeling towards him was not the main concern. She had another problem to deal. She didn't know whether to comply with the law or to listen to the man in front of her. Pansy looked at the brown vial and then back at the pleading man. Unfortunately, George noticed when she was eyeing the potion. With anger building up he jumped to his feet.

"So it seems like your pureblood heart is not going to melt. Alright go ahead with your plan and get rid of my innocent child." He yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Please George listen to me, please don't go." She pleaded.

Hearing his name coming out of her mouth for the first time, he went rigid for a second but most unwillingly he forced himself to walk out from the room. The last thing he heard before leaving the apartment was her high-pitched sobs followed by the noise of glass vial smashed on the floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even her morning sickness didn't treat Pansy fairly. She became sick at least five more times before Whizzy arrived with a tray of food.

"Where is he? I want to speak to him." She pleaded hysterically.

"Calm down Pansy. Calm down and eat something." Whizzy tried its best to console her.

"I don't want to eat! I want him." She sobbed stubbornly.

"Pansy, he is at work. He won't be coming home till the evening. That's why I'm here to look after you."

"Can you please ask him to come." She begged.

"He- err- he told me he wouldn't be coming home till late evening."

"But- but-"

"For any emergency, he asked me to contact his brother Mr Weasley. Do you want me to contact his brother?"

"I don't want his brother! I want him."

"Pansy, eat something you need energy." It crooned.

"I don't need food Whizzy."

"You probably not but the baby needs it."

"I can't keep anything in my stomach." She said weakly.

"He'll get you something for that. Now at least try to eat a piece of toast."

"Are you going to leave me as well." She asked while taking a small bite from the toast. She was not very keen to be alone.

"No, I'm going to be with you until he returns. I am going to do the cooking and cleaning. You just be in bed and call me if you need anything."

The whole day she lay in the bed and threw up most of the time. She had food only when whizzy fussed her over and over again. Icy cold lemon water kept her hydrated and Pansy impatiently waited till George returns, but he didn't return at his usual time. He didn't return at all. Finally, after a long wait, she fell asleep by midnight due to exhaustion by her sickness and crying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Pansy blinked her eyes few times trying to absorb each, and every cruel word came out of the mean witch's mouth._

" _You heard me, woman, take this and drink it!" The healer demanded, and Pansy place her hands protectively over her abdomen and sobbed._

" _Motherhood is the God's most precious gift to a woman, but a pathetic excuse for a human being like you don't deserve it." She spat. "What are you going to do by keeping that thing? I bet you don't even know the father." She said scrunching her face in revulsion. "Drink up and get rid of the bastard!"_

 _Pansy didn't say anything or drank the potion. She left petrified by the trauma. She knew she was not in a position to raise a child, but she couldn't make up her mind to kill an innocent baby either._

" _Hurry up woman! I have other things to do. You know they'll never allow you to keep it. As soon as it is born, they'll take it from you. Who knows what will happen? It might end up in Knockturn alley or will have the same fate like you as a slave. If it's a girl, do you want the same fate for her?"_

 _Pansy snatched the vial from the healer's hand in one swift motion and held it tightly against her heart._

" _Good. Have it. Someone will be here in two hours time." The healer said walking out from her dingy closet. Pansy heard her locking the door firmly leaving her in darkness._

" _I'm sorry baby." She muttered. Mamma's sorry. Please forgive me." She sobbed caressing her stomach._

 _Pansy opened the vial and sighed then swallowed the bitter liquid in one gulp. Within few seconds potion started to react. She felt her baby's confusion and its struggle. It never thoughts his mother tried to poison him and get rid of him. She felt the baby's brave fight against the poison to stay alive, but it became weaker and weaker with the passing time. Then she felt the pain, the unbearable pain her baby felt. Clutching her abdomen, she dropped on the ground while screaming in pain. She felt the severe stomach cramps followed by the sticky liquid flowing down between her thighs. Though she didn't make an effort to look at, she knew what it was. Suddenly everything stopped. She didn't feel the pain or the cramps. She was too weak and couldn't move or stand up and left on the floor sobbing hard covered in blood. After sometimes she heard the opening of the door. Someone walked in and Scourgified her then kicked her hard and demanded her to go back to work._

 _Pansy woke up screaming and covered in sweat. She remembered the day very well. It was the first time she met healer Bampton, the first time she had the disgusting potion. The traumatic experience she went through that day didn't keep her from her routine hard work or her night time visitors. She had repeatedly raped on the same day she lost her baby. It was barbaric and cruel. The first time was the hardest for her, but by fifth time she had got used to it. She grabbed the potion from the healer mechanically and drank it like an inferi without a soul. She endured the pain without crying and went back to work just after her master Scourgified her without giving him a chance to kick her._

Breathing heavily, Pansy caressed her lower abdomen instinctively. Same moment she realised she was alone in the room. It was past midnight, and George was not there with her. His side of the bed was cold, and she was helpless and worried that he might leave her. Then she realised Whizzy didn't arrive when she screamed so George should be physically in the housed though he was not in the same room with her. Pansy got up slowly and walked out of the room with her still unsteady footsteps.

Drove by her instinct, she headed towards the small room she used to sleep and peeped inside in hesitance. There he was, lying in her little bed. His forearm was over his eye, so she couldn't see whether he was sleeping, but she knew he was not. She knew he either didn't sleep whole night or got up by her screams.

In a great uncertainty, she walked towards him and jumped into bed then buried her face in his chest, as usual, hoping he might push her away in hatred. Surprisingly, he didn't respond her at all, but when her tears soaked his shirt, he let a deep sigh and wrapped his arms around her. Then slowly stroked her hair as always he did when she was distressed.

Pansy was terrified of men. No one could expect anything less from a woman who's innocence was brutally and barbarically taken away from her and on the same day till the dawn was raped multiple times by various men. Without stopping from there, she had to endure the same horrific experience for four years. So it was not a surprise that she was scared of men. The real surprise was that after all, she found her refuge in a man's arms. The witch who flinched nervously in the presence of men, relaxed and calmed in George's embrace. His arms were her oasis. He was not a temperamental wizard who lost his temper often and yelled at everyone including her, but she found peace in his company.

George was a man with many faults, but he bravely declared his love in front of the healer and claimed the every piece of her broken heart. Now she knew he loved her, although she didn't know whether she could love him back same way because she was too scared to love, too afraid to get hurt, but no matter how hard she denied it, she knew she had already fallen for him.

Pansy felt George's hand slowly travelled down her body until it gently stopped on top of her lower abdomen. She knew he couldn't feel anything, not a single movement of their creation but his simple action was done by a heart full of love and utmost care. Pansy let a sigh and placed her hand on top of his. They might not have a future together, but both of them have created a new hope together. A new hope for their broken souls had started to grow inside her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **First of all, I'm very sorry for not updating and not replying your reviews. Loads of things happened in past months. I had diagnosed with a massive ovarian cyst and had to go for surgery to remove it. It was an enormous football size and weight over 2kg. I'm glad it was out along with my right ovary, and I'm feeling better now. I couldn't write a single word during my recovery period because I was not feeling well, then my doctors found I'm pregnant again not with one but with twins! Our babies are keeping very well, and we are over the moon. My morning sickness didn't treat me well. I had it around the clock and couldn't even think of sitting in front of a computer. With surgery, a primary school child, a toddler, full-time work and around the clock morning sickness I was not able to write a single word. So sorry about that. Then with my pregnancy, it was impossible for me to write about Pansy's dream in this chapter, but I was managed to do it somehow So this chapter took a long time to complete. Hope you enjoy this. Sorry about mistakes, I didn't go through it again.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please review…**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Thank you very much Ariely and StefMarie06 for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much Arhtea, Ariely, thinkingcap101, Oliver Haddo and BlackPachirisu for adding my story to your story alert list...**

 **Thank you very much Ariely, Fawnfeather, DeviantWriter2015, elly32, ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley, Feernanda, MinervaMcGee, dvali and guest reviewer f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **A very special thank you for** **wisecrackerme** **for editing this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

When Pansy woke up in the morning, she was back on the bed in their room. She realised George might have carried her back after she had fallen asleep in his arms. He could have easily used the Enlargement charm on the little bed they slept on to make it more commodious for both of them, but instead, he took the trouble to carry her to the cosier bed and make her more comfortable. Though he was not physically present, she knew he didn't leave her side during the night.

Pansy felt sick again as she had woken up abruptly. She sensed something happening in the living room, and it had disturbed her peaceful sleep. Yes, she heard it! George was arguing with a woman, and she couldn't recognise the elderly bossy voice. The argument seemed not to be a heated one. Pansy felt George's voice was more worried than angered.

"Let me see the girl!" The woman demanded.

"She is sleeping, and I don't want you to disturb her sleep."

"I have no such intention." The woman huffed.

"Don't yell at her."

"Why would I yell at her?"

"Nothing's her fault."

The woman sighed. "I know George. You have mentioned that over and over again."

"Just don't make her scared or worried."

"Look, George, you asked my help. I'm here to help. So let me HELP! Now stand aside and let me in. I want to see the girl."

Pansy heard a sudden shuffling noise, probably the woman had pushed George aside and marched in. In a second she was face to face with a short, plump woman with fiery red hair. Although she didn't show any anger or hatred towards Pansy, the young witch was intimidated by the presence of the Weasley matriarch. She clung on to the quilt tightly and held it in her steel grip while looking at the older woman nervously.

"Good! You are awake." Molly huffed ignoring the young woman's scared response to her presence. "Take this and have it before you get off from the bed." She ordered attempting to pass a brown coloured vial into Pansy's hand.

Pansy froze realising elder witch's purpose of the visit had something to do with damage control. She was there to protect the Weasley's name from harm. Pansy promised George to keep the baby, but now she felt helpless. She had disobeyed the healer to make him happy, but she was not in a position to go against a family matriarch who was trying her best to keep their family safe from scandals. Pansy looked at the vial but didn't take it in her hand. Molly sighed.

"Look, girl, I'm a mother of seven. I have never in my life time given that cursed potion to anyone who is expecting. Merlin's sake woman! You are carrying my grandchild and why would I give you something to get rid of the poor baby other than protecting both of you?" She asked firmly but in an exasperated voice. "Now drink this. It will help you with your sickness." She ordered.

Pansy slowly reached the vial and drank it in one gulp. It didn't come to effect instantly, but after a minute she experienced its benefit. She felt much better. Her nausea was gone, and the other aches and pains had reduced.

"So you are the Parkinson girl." Molly said after giving ample of time for the potion to kick in. Pansy nodded. "Well, under any other circumstance, if I had ever heard one of my boys romantically involved with the Parkinson heiress, I would be devastated." Pansy's heart sank. "Not that I'm going around and dictating them what to do, but I won't be happy." Pansy looked down with heaviness in her heart. "I never thought in a million years I would say this, but I'm glad you came to George's life. You gave him his life back, and you gave me my son back. I'm deeply in debt for you." Molly added sincerely, and Pansy looked at her in shock. She couldn't believe her ears as she hadn't expected to hear those words from Molly at all.

"I heard you are worried about baby's safety." Molly added. "And I'm here to assure you that we won't let anything bad happen to your child. Our whole family is going to protect the baby from any harm or danger. This baby is going to be spoiled and loved, and I can't wait to welcome my fourth grandchild." She squealed in happiness.

"George told me you have a concern about the child being abused by his future wife. Well-" Molly exhaled bitterly. "- I don't know about this new generation. They go and have children out of wedlock, living together and raising children without getting married and even sometimes separating from partners saying they have changed their minds." She stated in a disapproving tone. "In our time we never went and had children like that, and our marriages are for a lifetime." She sighed. "Sorry, I digressed. I don't think you have a reason to worry about George's future wife. Before you, there hasn't been any woman in his life, and honestly, I thought he would end up single and miserable. Now I can see him heads over heels for you and I can assure you he won't leave you for anyone else." Pansy turned bright red after hearing Molly's words and the older witch continued without stopping although she obviously noticed the younger witch was embarrassed.

"I know St Mungo's won't help you with your pregnancy or the delivery but don't worry I had seven children at home. I can help you and Poppy from Hogwarts is willing to help you as well. I know a couple of other experienced medi-witches and midwife-witches who are willing to help. We can take excellent care of you and the baby. So don't have the slightest doubt about it. I'm happy to assist you with looking after your baby too. Not only this one, but I will also be there to help you with any other children you two are going to have because something tells me you two won't stop having only one child." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Rest child, and please let me know if you need anything." Molly said firmly. "I must go now before he demolishes this place in frustration." She added after hearing the sound of someone dropping something on the floor followed by a foul curse. After stroking Pansy's hair in motherly affection, Mrs Weasley left the room, leaving the poor girl in a mixture of confusion, astonishment and gratitude.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy spent nearly two months suffering from severe morning sickness. Molly regularly sent her batches of potions to help her, but it didn't help her with the appetite. She lost weight, and George was worried to death and begged his mother to do something about Pansy's health. As a result, she was immediately seen by Hogwarts' residential medi-witch, and she prescribed Pansy with various other nutritional potions. George barely left her side, and the shop was mainly ran by Ron and Whizzy.

One day around the seventeenth week of her pregnancy Pansy woke up in the morning without the longing for throwing up. Her morning sickness was all gone, but she couldn't convince the overprotective George that she was fine. He banned her from doing housework or cooking, but she insisted on doing something other than spending her day lazily in bed. After a couple of more arguments which involved Molly as well, he had given her permission to help Whizzy in the kitchen. Pansy took the kitchen under her control and prepared food without any help from the elf. Her actions made George annoyed, and he had stubbornly refused to eat anything that was made by her leaving Pansy in tears for days. Finally, after Molly's visit and an hour long lecture on the importance of keeping a pregnant woman happy, George came back to normal and slowly started to consume the food she prepared.

Into her twentieth week of pregnancy, Pansy started to feel little flutters in her stomach. At first, she was worried that something might be going to happen, then she realised they were the movement of her baby and there was nothing to be worried. She was having this baby because it was George's wish. Other than growing it inside her body she hadn't felt any connection with the baby before, but with the little flutters and small nudges, she started to form a bond with her child. When no one was around, she began to talk and sing to her baby. She told the baby the stories of her childhood, she told about her late parents, about George and his family and she even told the baby stories about Whizzy, but she never mentioned anything about the war or the dark days of her and George.

As her pregnancy reached seven months, Pansy laid down on the couch due to exhaustion. Her stomach was growing bigger and bigger every day at a rate that her small form couldn't cope with. Her feet started to swell, and her breathing became laboured. She suffered from heart burns and backaches, and her rib cage hurt like hell, so she took regular breaks all the time rather than pushing herself to work hard. While lying on the couch, she helped herself to a glass of cold water and sipped it bit by bit. Then the strangest thing happened. Her baby kicked her hard, and moved away from the coldness. Holding her stomach, a very surprised Pansy jumped up from the couch. She never felt a strong kick from her little one before and wanted to share the experience with the baby's father and ran downstairs like a mad woman, forgetting all her physical discomforts.

George saw her running towards him and expected to hear something worse and heartbreaking. Becoming highly anxious and worried he put up a couple of strong privacy ward by stuttering in fright.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK? IS THE BABY OK?" He demanded, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE. This place is not safe for you or the baby. Why are you here? You should have sent Whizzy to get me rather than running here yourself." George babbled non-stop in panic.

Without answering him, Pansy took his both hands and placed them firmly on her baby bump and impatiently waited for their baby to react.

"Why?" he asked narrowing his eyes. "Do- do you feel movements? He asked hopefully, and she nodded in excitement. A faint trace of a smile passed across his face as he knelt down on the floor till his face levelled up with the bump.

"Hello, little one." He spoke to the baby affectionately. "I'm your daddy. I want to feel your movements too, can you please move." He begged the child. But the baby was probably too stubborn or too sleepy and didn't react to the father's voice. After several failed attempts of pleading the baby, George gave up and stood up in disappointment. Pansy's face fell in similar disappointment, and she slowly walked back to the apartment whelmed in sadness.

That night sleep didn't come to George quickly. Feeling awful and unfortunate he tossed and turned around as he was impatiently looking forward to feeling his baby's movements since the day he had got to know they were expecting. He was disappointed because his child decided to share those precious moments only with the mother not with him and felt jealous of the soundly sleeping witch next to him. Letting out a big sigh, George spooned the witch and placed his hand over her bump and caringly started to rub it. He didn't have to wait long. Suddenly he felt a little nudge, then another and another. His eyes began to well up, and he didn't attempt to stop the flow of his happy tears. George levelled his face with the bump and started to shower it with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, love. I love you more than anything. I can't wait to hold you. You are everything I have." He muttered over and over again.

When he raised his tear stained face, his eyes caught the extremely sleepy and highly confused expression of the witch who was looking at him. George immediately wrapped his arms around her for a bone crushing embrace and buried his face in her silky jet black hair.

"Thank you." He muttered. "Thank you for giving me hope and another reason to live." He nuzzled her hair gently. "I don't know how to repay you or thank you enough." He further added gently rubbing her sore back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With April approaching fast Pansy became more and more sluggish and tired, and George became more and more irritated. He snapped at everybody unnecessarily. Like in the past he couldn't seek comfort from alcohol because of Pansy's condition. On the 31st of March, he opened his shop only for a half a day and came home around lunch time. He didn't sit down or have his lunch or even bother to see how Pansy was keeping on instead he started to pace like a madman. Sometimes he muttered to himself or pulled his hair in frustration but never paid attention to the worrying girl in the same room. Pansy was not ignorant like last year she knew the exact reason for George's unusual behaviour but left without knowing a way to help him

Suddenly George felt a gentle touch on his back, and he turned around quickly to yell at the person. He was furious. Yes, she was to be blamed or at least she was partly responsible for Fred's lost. He looked her to yell and pushed her away, but when he faced the heavily pregnant witch in front of him, he stopped immediately. Her bump was huge, and feet had swollen, and she was heavily panting due to shortness of breath. He quickly put his arms around her and help her to the near by couch. After looking at her thoroughly, he made a mental note to give her a back rub and a foot massage at the end of the day to ease the pain.

Running soothing circles on Pansy's swollen stomach, George waited for the baby's reaction. Only their unborn child's movements had the magical effect to calm him down.

After few minutes of silence, Pansy opened her mouth nervously.

"Why don't you go and visit him?" she said in a barely audible tone.

"Sorry?" George scowled.

Wetting her lips nervously she repeated her question, and George sighed without answering.

"Have you ever visited him in the past years?" She asked.

"Never." He answered.

"Why?"

George glared at her as if he wanted to burn her into ashes by his stare.

"I think you should visit him." She muttered looking away from him.

"What you think is not important." He snapped.

"Well, talking to him might help you."

"I don't need any help."

"Everybody needs help from others time to time."

"Can you please keep your mouth shut before I say or do something I'll regret!" He yelled.

"Because of people like you, we lost him!" He gritted his teeth savagely.

"Do you think this world hasn't punished me enough for my sins?" She asked calmly.

George looked at her with intense shock, then got up from where he was seated and walked to the window and kept his eyes focused on busy Diagon Alley down and became lost in his thought. He came back to reality again when he felt her presence next to him.

"I-I'll visit him tomorrow." George said in a broken, defeated voice. "But I don't know what to do."

"Just talk to him." She said placing her hand on top of his. "Tell him how much you miss him and if you want you can tell him he is going to be an uncle soon. I bet he'll love to hear that."

George let out another sigh. "I think I can do that." He mumbled in a helpless tone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George looked at the granite headstone again. Honestly, he didn't want to be there, but he promised her yesterday, and he had to keep his promise. The vicinity around the headstone was clean and clear of any weeds and covered with various flowers and candles. Some candles were still burning indicating his family members had been there not long ago before him. Kneeling in front of the grave, he then lit the candle Pansy gave him before he left the house and placed it among others.

"Hey." He said running his hand over the headstone. "Sorry, I-I didn't visit you before. Life is not the same without you Forge." He said letting his tears fall freely. "The business is thriving, and Ronnikins is helping us after he gave up being an Auror. I think all the others are keeping well. I have not been seeing them very much, although sometimes Percy and Bill helps out in the shop."

George spent more than an hour talking to his brother and releasing years' worth of his grief, heartache and sorrow. In the end, he felt a bit better and regretted not following his healers' orders and taking that decision before. He was grateful to the girl for directing him to the right path. The witch who would do anything, even sacrifice her happiness his well-being. Since the very first day, she had become a lifesaver, and now he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Well, er- I have another news for you." He added. "It's er- that er- you are going to be an uncle. Yes, yes, I know you are already an uncle to four nieces, but this time I'm going to be a dad too." He said with a sad smile. "There is this girl Hermione roped me into rescuing from an abusive man and er- and I don't know, one thing led to the other, and we are going to have a child together. I don't know what the future has in it for us, but I'm looking forward to my baby's arrival." He sighed. "I miss you, Fred. I always wanted my children to grow up under both of our influence, but now it's never going to happen." He wept quietly. "But I promise you, if it was a boy, I'm going to name him after you." He vowed in determination.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she heard the sound of apparition, Pansy knew it was George. She slowly waddled to the kitchen and found him pacing back and forth again looking shattered. She gave him a few minutes to calm down, but when he never showed any indication that he was ever going to calm down, she went towards him and notified her presence. He gave her a sharp look but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you go and visit your parents?" She asked.

"Why should I?" He snapped as usual.

"Because He was their child too and they must be feeling terrible today, and spending time with you might ease their pain."

"I never visit them on our birthday. I don't want to face them today especially when my siblings and their partners are around."

"Your parents lost a child and your siblings a brother, are you going to make them feel like they lost you as well? You all need each other's support today. Go and share your pain and help each other."

"Do you know you are talking too much these days? I find it rather annoying. Would you mind keeping your mouth shut for the next hour?" He snapped.

Pansy sighed. "You are going to be a father, so think about how your dad is feeling today." She muttered.

"That's it!" He yelled. "If you are so concerned about their feelings and pain, why don't you go and visit them?"

"Me?" She looked at him with horror "I don't think it's appropriate."

"Why? Are you scared? Don't you have the courage to face my family?" He mocked.

"I'm not supposed to leave this place." She added timidly.

"Well, you can go anywhere with me. I have decided to go and visit my parents, and you are coming with me because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut and mind your own business." He said savagely, then walked to the floo and looked at the terrified girl in the room.

"Now come and join me, Pansy. Because visiting my parents is your insane idea." He hissed.

Pansy slowly walked towards George as she was not in a position to disobey him. She was trembling in fear when he put his arm around her and they disappeared into the green flame.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please review…**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Being pregnant with twins, having a toddler and a full time job tired me off and I didn't find time to write before. These days I'm bed resting and thought of going back to writing before the arrival of twins. There will be maximum five chapters more and I'm trying my best to finish them soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Thank you very much NTA123 and Dukie1540 for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much StefMarieo6, Lady Mage, NTA123, Gaia-sama and LaVieEn0IR for adding my story to your story alert list.**

 **Thank you very much NTA123, elly32, and guest reviwers f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **A very special thank you for wisecrackerme for editing this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

When both of them appeared in The Burrow's fireplace, George realised he had made a foolish mistake by visiting his parents on his birthday. He had been blinded by anger, and his rage interfered with his decision making, and he made a stupid decision to make Pansy suffer for her meddlesomeness. The Burrow was like a buzzing beehive packed with people. Although he couldn't see anyone near the vicinity, he could hear the noise coming from the adjoining living room. George felt Pansy trembling with fear and was leaning against him seeking protection. With her horrid past, she was never comfortable being surrounded by a big crowd and most of the time she flinched when a stranger approached her. Even George didn't feel comfortable facing his siblings or their spouses or family friends at all. He knew Pansy might consider him as a coward if he returned without meeting his parents, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to escape before someone found them. So instead of getting out of the fireplace, he reached for the floo powder to return home, but when he was about to mutter their destination, he heard his mother's voice nearby.

"I heard the floo. Arthur, did you hear that too?" She said approaching the fireplace. "Wards didn't alert us, and everybody is here, so it's must be a fault because no one came to greet-."

Molly became speechless when she saw George and Pansy whom were standing still inside the fireplace. She clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. Her vision blurred when her eyes started to fill with tears. "George." She muttered.

"Hi, mum." He mumbled sheepishly not knowing what else to say.

Without delay, Molly leaped and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "I'm glad you came, dear. Nothing is making us happier than seeing you here." She sniffled wiping her tears all over him. "Lovely to see you too Pansy dear." She added giving the terrified witch a warm hug.

"Come, come let's go and meet the others. Today is one of the best days of my life." She said pulling the reluctant couple out of the fireplace in excitement.

"Arthur, Arthur look who's here." Molly squeaked dragging them towards the living room.

George felt both Pansy's apprehensiveness and mother's eagerness, and he knew there was no escape, and he had to meet his siblings and all the others he had been trying to avoid in his life. As soon as they entered the living room, everybody stopped talking. Even babies stopped making noises and pin drop silence spread through the entire household.

"George." Arthur muttered in surprise.

"Hey, dad." George replied in a tensed voice. Then he quickly scanned the room, and others stared at him maintaining the uncomfortable quietness.

"What are you still doing standing there? Come and join us." Ron shouted jovially aiming to break the awkwardness in the room.

George looked at people in front of him. His siblings were looking at the both of them with smiles and were trying hard to hide their astonishment. Apart from his siblings their spouses and children, there were Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and Harry looking at them. Finally, his eyes fell upon the last group of people. It was the very same group he hated venomously and avoided spitefully. George tried hard not to curl his hands into fists or grit his teeth in anger or even frown at them maliciously.

Pansy felt like she wanted to disappear into thin air when everyone's eyes fell on her. Ron and Hermione gave her pleasant smiles which she didn't return due to anxiousness. Other than that there were three older brothers of George whom she had no clue who they were. Another woman, apparently the wife of one of his brother whom she had never met was tending a baby. She looked more like a muggle than a muggle-born. Then there was the Beauxbatons champion of the Triwizard tournament juggling two girls sitting right next to her husband. Longbottom and Abbott sat together facing that unusually dreamy Ravenclaw girl from their year below. Pansy assumed the man who sat next to her must be her husband. Then she faced the Boy who lived, now grown up into a man. She trembled remembering the time she had tried to hand him over to the dark lord, but he smiled at her without holding a grudge, and she looked away quickly. Pansy sucked in her breath when she saw the group of people sat at the far end of the table. Theodor Nott, Gregory Goyle, one of the Carrow twins and another Slytherin girl from the Carrow's year were directly looking at her without showing any emotions, but Draco seemed furious with his hand curled into fists and his eyes focused on her protruding belly.

A worried looking Weasley girl had her arm around him attempting to calm him down. Confused by her former best friend's expression, Pansy buried her face further into George's chest, and she felt his arms tighten around her when his eyes followed hers and caught the sight of the man sitting next to his sister.

Everyone's eyes fell on the two men glaring at each other. The tension building up in the atmosphere could cut with a knife and Molly came forward before it got worst.

"Well, it's your birthday darling. I'm going to bake a birthday cake for you." Molly said wiping her tears.

"I'll come and help you, mum." George said mechanically, still scowling at the man next to Ginny. He didn't want a cake, but he didn't want to sit in that crowded room either and happily seized the opportunity to escape from the intolerable company.

"I'll take Pansy to your room. She looks like she needs to lie down." Hermione stood up and quickly volunteered to help. "She can rest until we are ready." She added passing her daughter to Ron.

A terrified Pansy looked at George. Her eyes were begging him not to leave her.

"Don't worry, go with her. You are in good hands." He said in the gentlest tone. "You should go and rest. Call me anytime you need me." He cupped her face and dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead then took her hand and placed it on Hermione's before following Molly to the kitchen.

Hermione took the very anxious Pansy to a large bedroom with two beds to the opposite walls, and she helped the pregnant witch to one of the bed and summoned a couple of pillows and handed them to her.

"Make yourself comfortable Pansy." Hermione said smiling at her. "Do you need more pillows?" She asked, and Pansy shook her head nervously. "Anything else you like?" She asked again, and Pansy's reaction was the same.

"When is your due date?" Hermione asked looking at her swollen waist.

"End of this month." Pansy mumbled. "Madam Pomfrey said its 24th."

"Not that long." Hermione smiled. "Are you taking your potions? If you ever needed anything just let us know. Send Whizzy over, we all happy to help you."

A soft knock on the door interrupted Hermione. Both witches in the room turned their heads to see the newcomer.

"Hey." Ginny said gently while entering the room.

"Pansy, this is Ginny. George's only sister." Hermione told smiling at her sister in law.

Of course Pansy knew Ginny Weasley or the Weasley girl. Countless times in her seventh year at school, she used the Cruciatus curse on her for her rebellious behaviour. Pansy honestly regretted the way she behaved when she was younger, and she sensed Ginny had not forgotten those incidents although she pretended like that never had happened. Pansy was ashamed of herself and didn't feel like she deserved Ginny's forgiveness.

"How are you keeping?" Ginny asked sitting on the opposite bed. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked again as Pansy didn't reply her.

"I think that's fantastic." Hermione answered cheerfully. "She needs to keep herself hydrated. How about a butterbeer Pansy?"

"That's okay. I'm alright." Pansy mumbled.

"Pansy you don't have to be afraid of anything or anyone. No one is going to hurt you." Hermione assured in a gentle but firm tone.

"Yes, that's true." Ginny added. "You are living with the most difficult and grumpiest Weasley, and you still manage to survive and keep him in line. Compared to him everyone else here are like baby pigmy puffs so no harm will come to you from them." Ginny sniggered.

Hermione followed her with a giggle, and for the first time after years Pansy let a soft chuckle and joined the other witches.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Knowing George's nature well, Bill, Percy, Harry or Neville didn't try to have long conversations with him other than exchanging few words, but Ron spoke to him non-stop and tried to drag him into a proper conversation. Finally, before George was about to lose his temper, Bill came to his rescue and towed Ron along with him outside to set up the table. Letting out a sigh of relief, George lazily began wiping the already sparkling clean kitchen bench rather than going out and mingling with the others.

"George."

He tried not to swear when he heard the voice of the person he was trying hard to avoid in his life.

"George." Ginny said again when her brother didn't respond to her.

"What?" George snapped.

"They want to speak to her."

"They?" he hissed.

"They are her friends. Probably the only friends she has had left. Think how many years they were apart without any communication because of this stupid law?"

"So what do you want me to do?" George snapped again.

"They are asking your permission to speak to her."

"My permission? What for?" he hissed.

"Because she is under-"

"She is not a damn slave. She can do whatever she wants and speak to whoever she wants. It's up to her if she wants to speak to them, but-" George gritted his teeth looking at his sister. "-But if they ever tried to hurt her or her feelings, I'm not going to-"

"They would not try to hurt her or insult her." Ginny added quickly. "They are her friends, and Hestia was in the same situation."

"Hmm."

"Is that a yes?"

"She doesn't need my permission to talk to her friends."

"So they can talk to her." Ginny asked again to confirm.

"It's up to her." George snapped as usual.

George didn't want sodding Draco Malfoy or other former Voldemort supporters near her, but Ginny was right, they were the only friends she had for the moment, and he couldn't make up his mind to keep her away from them. She had suffered years without any contact with her friends, and he felt their company could make her comfortable among a house full of Weasleys.

"So can I tell them to go and see her?" Ginny asked again as a confirmation.

"Hmm." George hummed and dashed outside towards Ron. He rather preferred Ron's noisy and irritable company hundred times better than his traitorous sister's association.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pansy kept her eyes closed and enjoy the peacefulness in the atmosphere. She knew no one was going to disturb her and she didn't have to panic until she sees them again at lunchtime. Though she knew the Weasleys or their friends wouldn't be mean to her, due to their past encounters, she didn't feel comfortable to be among them. She was startled and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the loud knock on her door, then without waiting for her permission to enter, Draco Malfoy walked in and sat at the foot of her bed. Then the Carrow twin along with the nervous looking witch came in and sat on the opposite bed. Gregory most reluctantly followed them and sat next to the shy witch and joined their hands together. Young Theodore Nott didn't enter the room. He stood by the door and kept his eyes away from her.

Nearly before the second wizard war, a rumour spread among the pureblood society that Pansy was going to be betrothed to the young Theo Nott. Her parents didn't mention to her anything related to that. She didn't harbour any romantic feelings towards him, and she knew he felt the same. They both knew they couldn't go against their parents' will and never talked about their future or the rumour with each other. At least they were happy because they could tolerate each other's company and respect each other. Fortunately, or unfortunately, their parents couldn't come up with a betroth contract before the outbreak of the war, and they hadn't seen each other since then. Now he was uncomfortably keeping his eyes away from her who was heavily pregnant with another man's child.

"How are you?" Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"Not bad." She mumbled.

"Is this Weasley's?" He asked again pointing his finger at her stomach.

"DRACO!" Carrow twin hissed.

Turning red in rage, Pansy frowned at him. "What do you think of me?" She barked.

"I don't think any less of you, but I know all about those monsters living among us." He said gritting his teeth. "You are one of my best friends, and I couldn't protect you." He added helplessly.

Pansy's anger faded away with his words.

"It was not your fault. There was nothing you could do." She sighed.

"So, the baby?"

"The baby is ours. Since I came to live with him, he didn't let anyone hurt me."

"Do you love him?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

Pansy bit her lips uncomfortably and focused her eyes on the far horizon.

"He loves me." She said in a barely audible voice.

"Of course I know he loves you. Even a stupid troll with a pea brain can see that." He said in irritation.

"I asked whether you love him or not. I just want to know whether you are sticking with him for the sake of mere survival without any feelings towards him. You were sorted into Slytherin for a reason Pans." He said in a warning tone.

"What's that got to do with you?"

"Draco, hasn't she gone through enough? Do you really want to interrogate her now?" Hestia asked annoyingly.

"No, I need to know it now." Draco said stubbornly. "Both of them have gone through hell and back, and I don't want either one to get hurt again."

Pansy looked at him. "So you are asking whether I do not have a feeling towards the man who rescued me, the man who gave my life back, the man who is willing to do anything for me?"

"That's enough! I think you got your answer Draco." Theo said quickly. "Just don't let her feel miserable. She is already nervous being among other Weasleys. We are her friends, and we shouldn't make her more uncomfortable."

Draco sighed. "I want both of them to be happy."

Pansy looked at Draco and tried to read his emotions. She understood he honestly wanted both Pansy's and George's happiness and was scared that one would hurt the other.

"Now enough of me. Tell me about you all." Pansy said trying to be cheerful as possible. "So you are with her?" She looked at Draco quirking her brow.

"Hmm, yes."

"Are you happy?"

"Blissfully."

"Married?"

"We are bonded. This sodding law doesn't allow us to marry legally, but magical bonding is much better than the legal one."

"Children?"

"We are not ready yet. She has work commitments for another year or two, till then we won't."

What about your mother? How does she take your bonding?"

"Pretty well. She adores Ginny."

"So she is Ginny now, not the Weasley girl?" Pansy said raising her brows.

"As he is George to you now." Draco quirked his eyebrow.

"Fair enough. I'm happy for you, Draco. She seems very nice." She said with a genuine smile. "I thought she is going to end up with Potter. They were pretty serious when we were at school."

"Well, they broke up and never got back together. Potter didn't do well after the war. He had a couple of episodes of depression. Anyway, he is better now and with our Hestia here." Draco said gesturing the Carrow twin in front of her.

"REALLY!" Pansy exclaimed in surprise.

Hestia gave her a rare smile. It was another surprise as everyone knew that members of Carrow family never smile.

"That's the exact reaction we are getting from others. Yes, I'm with Harry and truly very lucky to be with him." Hestia added emotionally. She was looking through the window and her eyes had affectionately focussed on something outside. Pansy's eyes followed her gaze and found a raven-haired man running behind a squealing toddler in a very playful and fatherly manner. Pansy looked at her former housemate again.

"Is that- Is he-" Pansy stuttered.

"No, he is not Helios' biological father but he is the best father my son could have." Hestia answered guessing Pansy's question.

Pansy focussed her eyes back on the Man and the toddler. Seeing how happy and relaxed they were in the garden, she realised what she was missing for a long time.

"George." She called her wizard without thinking twice and he appeared in front of her with a loud crack and scooped her into his arms

"Are you alright Pansy?" He asked swiftly. "Did someone try to hurt you?" He said glaring at the other occupants of the room.

"I'm alright George. No one tried to hurt me."

"Then why did you call me?"

"Is that your parents' garden?" She asked gesturing outside.

"Yes." He answered narrowing his eyes.

"Is it warded?"

"Yes, it's warded with most complex charms which are impossible to break because we have-" George stopped in the middle of the sentence. He understood what Pansy was asking. She hadn't been outside for years and hadn't enjoyed the fresh air and outside environment for a long time.

"You can go out if you wanted." He said softly. "There is a daybed out there and you can relax till the lunch ready."

"I would love to go outside." Pansy answered him with a soft smile.

"Do you want me to take you there and be with you or do you want to go there with your friends?" he asked. Although he despised the others in the room, he knew she had years' worth of special connection with them and it was unfair to keep her away from them.

"I'll go with them. We haven't been in touch for a long time." She said knowing he needed to spend more time with his family.

George most caringly and gently walked Pansy to the daybed and left her with her friends' company. As soon as she stepped outside, Pansy took deep breaths and enjoyed the fresh air and admired the beauty of the garden with eyes full of happy tears. Like an enthusiastic, curious little girl, she took few more minutes to appreciate the nature, the sunshine and songs of birds before starting her conversation with her friends.

Pansy got to know, being a Carrow had adversely affected both Flora and Hestia after the second war. Public hated their family name and as soon as they turned seventeen, they were allegedly prosecuted and assigned to be rehabilitated. With public hatred, they had subjected to most horrific treatments in their lifetime. Twins being three years younger than Pansy, were mere kids when they went through the gruesome experience Pansy faced and she felt for them. Flora was the first one rescued by the Order, then Hestia was saved and placed under Percy Weasley's family. She didn't know she was pregnant with Helios at the time she had rescued. By the time she got to know she was pregnant it was too late to get rid of it without harming herself. She didn't want the baby but couldn't do anything risking her life. So she reluctantly agreed to give birth but refused to take care of the baby after that. Nine months she carried him inside her without any emotional attachments, but on the day he was born and Molly placed him in her hands, she fell in love with him and refused to put him for adaptation. Hestia's traumatic experience during her sentence led her to severe depression and the only reason that kept her going was her little son and his adorable smiles. Shortly she found out that even heroes suffered from depression when Harry visited Percy for a confidential ministry work. At first, they ignored each other's presence, but when Harry saw her struggle with a child and depression, he came forward and started to help her out with the baby. He first noticed her properly on the day on the day he saw her curled up into a ball and covering her ears with her hands in distress while her baby was screaming loud to get her attention. Hestia couldn't stand screams or cries as they brought her the awful memories of her past. Harry quickly picked up the baby and settled him and she slowly took her hands away from her ears and looked at him with gratitude. With passing time Harry developed a special connection with the baby and he had seen at Percy's residence more often than before. With that Hestia and Harry started to communicate with each other, but the only common thing they had between them was the baby and their unconditional love towards him. They didn't even remember when they developed feeling towards each other, but it happened eventually and she moved in with Harry after Percy signed the contract with him. Since then both of them were free from depression and her boys became world to Hestia and Hestia and her son became everything to Harry.

Before the lunchtime, Pansy also got to know Gregory and Matilda were luckier than others and were already bonded with each other and living happily at the Longbottom estate. Theo didn't open up like the others and Pansy felt he had kept most of the information away from her. Other than his success in curse breaking and his single life, she didn't get to know his life as a rehabilitation convict. She knew he had his own reasons to keep the horrific information away from her and didn't force him to share them with her.

During lunch, Pansy sat with her friends. She felt more comfortable around them. Harry and Ginny sat with their partners and nobody expected George to sit next to Pansy among other former Slytherins. When he eventually did, everyone became silent for the second time on the day but they all tried very hard to act as normal as possible rather than looking at him as if he was the ghoul from the attic.

With food starting to be served, the lunch table became busy and noisy like always. Men talked about Quidditch and politics while woman talked about children and the household matters. Children cried, squealed and laughed and Pansy kept her head down most of the time. People tried to engage her in conversation but she responded to them most reluctantly.

Finally, they had the birthday cake for the desert before getting up from the massive table to spend their time relaxing until they were ready to return home. Women cleaned and tidied up the house and the men put away all the heavy furniture. During that period, Pansy became a little bit comfortable more than before among friendly and caring company of Weasley's and their friends. By the time she returned home with George, yawning and exhausted, she had managed to make friends with almost all of them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Few days after they had spent their time at the Burrow, George came home from the shop thinking Pansy would be in the kitchen waiting for him as usual, but he found the kitchen was empty except for the delicious smell of the dinner which was prepared by Whizzy. The whole flat was in the dark, and he began to worry thinking of her condition. The bathroom was dark and empty, and the little room she had been using to rest and read was empty too. Before calling for aid in panic, he walked towards their bedroom.

He could see it was well lit and when he was about to step into in haste, he heard a female voice. The voice of a witch whom was not Pansy and someone who used to be very close to him and the very person whom he could recognise by the voice without even seeing her. Suddenly he became very angry because she was forbidden from entering his house and he never expected to see her in his place when he was not around. George wanted to barge in and yell at the intruder and ask her to leave immediately but controlled himself from doing so and thought of finding out what she was doing in his place with his very pregnant witch. Then without entering the room, he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"This is suitable for a baby girl or a boy." Ginny said in excitement.

Pansy sighed. "Do we have to? We have already chosen a lot of similar outfits."

"Well, this is your first baby." Ginny replied in a matter of fact tone. "Don't worry about the cradle. You will get the Weasley family cradle. Rose has grown out of it anyway. Mum is knitting little things too. There are bits and pieces other family members want to give as gifts. So there are not many things for you to buy. Actually, why didn't you buy anything before?" Ginny question in her usual bossy tone

"We never discussed those things." Pansy muttered

"So you and my brother didn't talk about the stuff you are supposed to get for your baby?" Ginny asked in surprise.

Pansy shook her head slowly.

"What were you two thinking? Didn't both of you think you needed nappies and clothes for the baby? You can't keep your child naked!"

George almost swore after realising his mistake. He never thought they needed to discuss and prepare for the arrival of their precious bundle. Although he was super excited, he never spent time with Pansy organising things for their baby.

"You need to get these things done before the baby comes. Don't worry, I'll help you." Ginny assured.

"I'll let George knows we need these." Pansy muttered.

"Not only for the baby, but you also need these potions for your health. Some to help you to recover soon. These last two potions are good for lactation. I think you should buy them too."

"D-do I have to buy these things for me? I thought of buying the baby stuff was enough?" Pansy answered reluctantly.

"Yes, you need them. You have to look after yourself as well." Ginny said firmly.

"But-but I don't have money to spend." She said meekly

"Well, just ask George. He will get them for you or do you want us to get them as presents."

"I don't want to trouble him or anyone else."

"Merlin's sake Pansy, you are his partner and the mother of his child. It's his duty to look after you and take care of you. Without a doubt, as a true Weasley, he'll be most happy to spend money in your wellbeing." Ginny assured.

George didn't wait to hear Pansy's reply. He slowly walked back to the kitchen and summoned Whizzy and politely asked the little elf to prepare more food and then sat at the dinner table and tried to recall everything Ginny had said. He was going to be a father for the first time, and he had no clue what was needed to be done before the arrival of their baby. Pansy was not in a place to do anything on her own. She could not go out without him, and she was forbidden to use the money. He realised he might need help from others to arrange everything before the big day.

Later when Ginny and Pansy came out of the room, they found him sitting at the table lost in deep thoughts. Both witches froze at the sight of him. Pansy felt guilty of altering the wards and letting Ginny in without his permission, and Ginny was worried knowing she was not welcome at his place. Sensing their presence, George raised his head and looked at them. His face was blank, and both witches were unable to read his thoughts. He was staring at them, and they were gazing at him uncomfortably.

"Well, I-I must get going. Let me know anything you need Pansy." Ginny muttered.

Pansy didn't say anything but nodded slowly.

George cleared his throat. "Stay for dinner." He said averting his eyes from them.

"Sorry?" Ginny said in astonishment.

"I asked you to stay for dinner." He said trying hard not to sound unnatural.

"Thank you George, but I can't. I have to pick up my husband from his work. He-he is not allowed to apparate alone." Ginny said in a shock.

"Well, then go and bring him. We have plenty of food." He said nonchalantly.

Ginny and Pansy both were shocked and looked at him like he said something insane.

"Your husband is one of Pansy's friend, and she would love to have him here for dinner." He grumbled.

"I-I don't know what to do." Ginny muttered again in shock.

"Go and get him. I just asked you to stay for dinner, not ask you to duel with a dragon so don't give me that look." He huffed.

"Sure, sure. We'll try to be here soon." Ginny mumbled being aware of that she was not able to refuse the invitation. She was also worried about Draco whom she bet would prefer to spend a couple of hours in Azkaban rather than having dinner with George.

Ginny most unwillingly walked towards the floo.

"Ginny." He said again.

"Yes." She turned and looked at her brother.

"You can apparate in and out from here." He added

Giving him a strange look, Ginny apparated out from the flat and returned after few minutes dragging the most reluctant wizard Pansy had ever seen. Draco looked confused, curious and worried at the same time and his body language indicated that he didn't want to be there. Pansy wondered how Ginny ever managed to convince him to come with her. She looked at George for his permission then slowly walked towards Draco and welcomed him with a friendly hug. His arms immediately wrapped around her and she felt he relaxed slightly after her warm welcome.

The dinner was awkward. Only Ginny and Pansy talked, and men ignored each other. They just grunted or muttered a word or two when the women tried to drag them into the conversation. After a few unsuccessful attempts, the witches ignored the wizards and continued their chat. Although the men couldn't stand each other, they tried very hard to control themselves and behave appropriately for the sake of their witches. The last thing they wanted was to hurt their girls. With loads of courage and patient, they successfully managed to tolerate each other until the end of their dinner.

When the Malfoys were ready to apparate back, George cleared his throat hesitantly.

"Ginny."

"Yes, George."

"Er- Would you mind er- letting Pansy's friends know that they all welcome here." He said looking away from everyone, especially avoiding the other wizard in the room.

Then there was a pregnant pause. Everyone was shocked, and nobody talked or at least no one knew how to respond. Finally Ginny replied.

"Thank you, George. I'll let them know. They would love to visit Pansy and keep in touch with her."

"And there is another help I want from you, Ginny." George said and summoned all the catalogues they were looking at from his room and handed over them to Ginny. "I don't know what to buy for Pansy and the baby, and it's not safe for Pansy to go out and do the shopping, so would you be able to get everything that needs for both of them? Money is not a problem. I'm willing to pay anything for them."

Ginny smiled. "George, it's my pleasure to help you, and I'm so happy you asked me first before asking others. I'll get started as soon as possible." She chirped happily and apparated with her confused husband in excitement, and she even forgot to bid goodbye to her brother and his partner.

Next few days the little flat above the joke shop became a bustling place. Every time George got home from work, he was greeted by various different visitors. He was not surprised to see Hermione, Rose, Molly or Ron at his place but on the day he saw Audrey and Fleur helping Pansy with the nursery, he knew he was going to see almost every Weasley at his home soon. He didn't flinch the day he came face to face with Nott and Malfoy in the kitchen, he just acknowledged their presence with a simple nod and walked out. Not only them but also Hestia who visited a couple of times with Harry and once with her twin and Cormac McLaggan, the flying instructor of Hogwarts.

Finally, George realised he could not avoid anyone anymore and started to exchange a few words with his visitors every time he came across them. Draco couldn't believe his ears for the first time when George talked to him but quickly responded to his brother-in-law by hiding his amusement. At the end of the day, their witches found them sitting at the dining table with a glass of elf wines in each one's hand and deeply lost in conversation about Quidditch. Ginny and Pansy looked at each other with wide opened mouth, but quickly hiding their shock and joined their men's' discussion as if they were used to it for ages.

On the day of Pansy's baby shower, George had a chance to address every friend of her. He never heard of a baby shower before and decided to spend his time in the shop letting the witches do whatever they wanted in his flat. He was not against the muggle tradition that Hermione and Audrey introduced but thought keeping away from the party would help Pansy to enjoy it better. Then he suddenly reminded the important message he had for everyone and reluctantly apparated back to the flat making everyone startled by his sudden appearance in the middle of their gathering.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, but I want to let you all know this." He said looking at the witches in the well-decorated living room. "I love to see you all here, but I rather like to see Pansy visiting you than you all visiting her. Again nothing against you but you all have well-warded gardens, and I'm pretty sure Pansy would love to have some fresh air than cramped in this tiny flat."

George didn't wait for their answers and apparated back to the shop quickly but didn't get to miss the grateful smile Pansy gave him. Although no one replied him, next day onward he came home to an empty flat with a small note on the table from Pansy letting him know where she was spending her day. In few days George found himself hanging out with people he swore to avoid and having meals with people he used to hate. It was not a smooth transition or adaptation, but for the happiness of the woman he loved and for the sake of their unborn child he was determined and gradually became a changed person.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Pansy's due date approaching nearer and nearer, George's anxiety started to increase by ten folds. Neglecting his work and his shop George tried to spend most of his time around her. During nights he didn't sleep well thinking Pansy might go into labour any minute. When the expected due date passed without a sign of the baby's arrival, he started to panic. He didn't let her out of his sight. He was always seen within a couple of metres from her looking worried and anxious. When Ron arrived and asked his immediate presence in the shop to attend an important task, he snapped and yelled at his brother and threw him out of the house.

Pansy walked to the distressed wizard and put her arms around him and buried her face in his chest to give him some time to calm down. When she felt his arms around her and his lips on top of her head, she let a relieved sigh. She slowly explained to him panicking wouldn't help her or the baby, and without making him upset, she asked him not to abandon the shop. Pansy assured him she was keeping well and requested him to engage in something that helps him to relax. She promised to call him as soon as possible in case of an emergency. She never thought he would listen to her, but he did. He started to go back to the shop without fussing, but he ordered Whizzy to spend time with Pansy than working in the shop.

On the first of May, when she woke up in the morning, Pansy felt very mild cramping and her stomach tightening. She ignored it and didn't inform George as he was in a foul mood due to the next day being the anniversary of the Hogwarts battle. George went to the shop after their breakfast as usual, and Pansy sat down to read a book although the cramping never stopped. About the midday, she kept the book away when her stomach tightening started to become uncomfortable. Blood drained from her face when she realised the meaning of that and quickly summoned Whizzy and asked it to get Molly Weasley as soon as possible. With the excruciating pain, she all forgotten to send a message to her moping wizard downstairs.

When Molly arrived with Madam Pomfrey, Pansy was still on the couch clutching her stomach and bending forward in pain.

"I think it's time dear." Molly said rushing towards her. "Let us help you to the bed."

Pansy got up but stooped farther forward, and both older witches hurried to support her before she lost her balance. Suddenly she felt a gush of water as her water bag ruptured with the next contraction. The older witches magically cleaned the floor and quickly helped her to the bed. Heavily panting she started to trash in the bed with every contraction. The pain was unbearable, and she let out ear piercing screams with every tightening.

"Breath darling breath and blow air out through the mouth during the contractions." Madam Pomfrey instructed.

With all Weasley daughters-in-law running around helping Molly and the mediwitch, Pansy tried hard to concentrate on labour.

"Few more minutes love. In no time you'll have your beautiful baby in your arms, so concentrate and cooperate dear." Molly said patting her face with a damp wash clothe.

Then the door burst open and in dashed the wizard whom everyone had forgotten about. He was panting and panicking and started to yell at everyone for not informing him earlier. Molly yelled back saying he shouldn't make Pansy more nervous and if he couldn't calm down, he should immediately leave the room without placing Pansy and baby's lives in danger. George didn't want to leave Pansy's side, so he unwillingly kept his mouth shut and held her hand. With every contraction, she squeezed his hand hard making him whimpered a couple of times.

"I don't know why it is taking long." Molly looked at Pomfrey with concern.

"Let me check." The Mediwitch said reaching to exam Pansy and gasped. "Oh dear!" She muttered.

"Why? Is the baby breeching?" Molly asked in worry.

"No, no but the baby is coming sideways. We need to turn it before it's too late."

"B-but but the lass is becoming weak and weaker. I don't think she can-"

"There is nothing we can do." Mediwitch interrupted quickly. "We need to manually turn the baby for the sake of both mother and child."

Molly shook her head. "It's going to be painful without proper aids. She cannot be admitted to the Hospital because of the stupid law."

"No option, we have to do it here. She is already in pain, and she won't feel the magical cut I'm going to make. Give her a high dose of pain relieving potion and George try not to interfere. For the sake of her and the baby DO NOT INTERFERE. Do you understand?" Pomfrey warned the distressed man who was comforting his witch.

George nodded helplessly and tears pooled in his eyes when Pansy screamed in pain while mediwitch made the incision. He shut his eyes tightly to avoid seen the blood-stained hands of the Mediwitch and his mother and held his witch close to him.

"Pansy you have to push now!" Pomfrey shouted.

Poor girl's breathing became rapid, and she convulsed severely.

"Poppy, she is becoming weaker. I don't think she can push." After observing Pansy, Molly yelled back.

"She has to. There is no other way." Pomfrey replied. "Pansy look at me girl. With next contraction, you have to push. I know it's not easy, but you can't give up now. You have come a long way. You have faced terrible things, and you survived. So you are going to survive this as well. Don't give up have faith and push my dear child." She begged the girl.

"Please don't give up love." George muttered and kissed her over and over again. Pansy nodded weakly at him.

"She's about to have another contraction." Molly said feeling Pansy's abdomen.

"Okay dear, when I say push, you push hard, and when I say stop, you need to stop." Mediwitch instructed. "Now push!"

Pansy tried hard and pushed. It was very painful, and she felt her body didn't cope well.

"STOP!" Madam Pomfrey yelled. Pansy stopped and gasped for breath.

After a couple of more pushes when she was about to give up, her baby came into this world screaming at the top of its lungs. Molly quickly covered the baby with clean towels and started to wipe thoroughly.

"Lie down. Don't move. You have to wait till the placenta to come out." Pomfrey said when Pansy stirred to catch a glimpse of her baby. "George please go to your baby and help your mum. I need to heal Pansy and help her to deliver the placenta."

George obeyed and released Pansy after delivering a soft kiss on her forehead then went and stood next to his mother nervously. With a couple of more spells Madam Promfrey speeded up the delivery of the placenta and magically healed the cut she had made.

"Its all done but you need a good rest for proper healing. No heavy work or lifting for another couple of months. Take care of your self and rest, don't think about housework or other choruses." Mediwitch said firmly.

Pansy nodded weakly. "Can I please see my baby?" She croaked.

"Of course you can love." Mediwitch smiled. "George bring the baby. New mother urge for a cuddle." She said smiling and gestured the others to leave the room giving new parents times to bond with the baby.

"Hey." George muttered when he came back to her with a bundle wrapped in blankets. She gave him a weak smile due to exhaustion and impatiently held out her feeble hand to receive her baby.

"She is going to look like you with her black hair." He said beaming with happiness.

"She?"

"Yes, She. We have a beautiful daughter." He said passing the baby to her.

The second Pansy laid her eyes on her baby girl, she fell in love with her and immediately started to shed tears of joy. Her heart filled with so much of happiness that it hurt. She had never felt that much of pleasure for a long time, and she had never thought a baby could bring that much of joy to her life. Pansy couldn't take her eyes off from the little human in her hands, and she kissed the baby over and over again until she felt George's protective hands around her. She took a break from admiring her daughter and smiled at the man now sat next to her with a wide grin.

"She is gorgeous. Isn't she." He said running his fingers carefully on his newborn's cheek. She nodded agreeing.

"Well, we have to give her a name. Do you have a name you like?" he asked wiping droplets of sweat from her forehead affectionately.

"Do you want me to name her?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Why not?" He kissed her forehead. "You carried her for ten months, so you have more right to name her."

She looked at her pinkish bundle with jet black hair again and caressed her little lips and smiled when the baby quickly opened her mouth hungrily.

"Iana." Pansy said softly.

"Iana." George repeated raising his brows.

Pansy nodded. "Yes, Iana."

Her mother was not a perfect human. She supported the wrong course by blindly following pureblood customs, believes and traditions, but she was a good mother to Pansy. She loved Pansy like any other mother and protected her fiercely. When Pansy was in labour, she realised how much pain her mother had to endure by giving birth to her. She realised how much sacrifice her mother had done to bring her up. She realised the endless love her mother had for her. During her childbirth, she realised how much she missed her mother's presence. Pansy forgave her mother for misguiding her and forgave all her faults. She started to see her mother in a new angle as soon as she became a mother to her newborn daughter.

"Then Iana she is." George said kissing his daughter. "Welcome to our world Iana. I bet you are going to be beautiful like the Goddess of Arches. We are so lucky to have you and your mummy, and I'm going to love you endlessly, your uncles and aunts going to adore you and your grandparents will spoil you. I'm sure all your cousins would love to play with you when you grow up. We love you baby girl."

Pansy leaned against George's chest and let out a satisfactory sigh and George nuzzled her hair in affection. Then the new parents spent the rest of the day in each other's arms watching and admiring their newborn and smiling and cooing in delight whenever their baby made a move or a sound. They didn't know what would happen in future, but they knew their lives were going to be better and better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Very sorry for the delay. Our twins arrived on 26** **th** **of August 2017 at 35 weeks of gestation. Our third son was born at 3.51am weighing 2010g followed by his sister at 4.50am weighing 1985g. (YAY! Finally, we got our most desperately wanted baby girl after three sons!) As they were born prematurely, they spent few weeks in Neonatal care unit and came home. Now we are very busy with a primary school boy, our toddler and our newborns, but feeling happy and blessed** **Now as twins are home with us, I find its hard to write with newborns, a toddler and a little boy in my care, but I'm not going to abandon this. Only two more chapter and I'm done. I'm aiming my best to finish this by the end of this year.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please review…**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Thank you very much Leeniebabe, littleO33MOUSE, and LBll for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much esstellar the mighty one, Keira25, littleO33MOUSE, Drsquirrel and LBll for adding my story to your story alert list.**

 **Thank you very much Arwengeld, NTA123, geowynpnn, avid reader, rayvenoffate and LBll f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **A very special thank you to** **wisecrackerme** **for editing this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

It was almost passed six o'clock in the morning. Rubbing his weary eyes, George groaned sleepily. After spending over eight hours in the shop working on owl orders, he had just posted his last customer order for the week. Owl orders were the newest concept Hermione came up with to help George and Ron to spend more time with their families. The Weasleys Wizard Wheezes used to be opened every day except on public holidays, but now they were closed three Mondays and one Sunday per month, allowing the owners to have some free days to be with their families. Ron and George spent one Saturday night and three Sunday nights in the shop attending customer orders and sending the goods via overnight owl post. Although they couldn't use owl post for the most sensitive products, they didn't mind it at all as long as they were able to spend their free day with their little ones.

Yawning a couple of times, George slowly got up from his chair and dragged his exhausted self upstairs. He could hardly keep his eyes opened, and every time he shut his eyes, he had a vision of his comfortable bed in front of him. Thinking of having a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep, he slowly opened the door to his apartment and walked in quietly taking great care not to make a noise when he closed the door behind him.

"PAPA! PAPA!"

George smiled when he heard the exciting squeal and the sound of the pitter-patter of tiny feet speeding towards him. Before he had a chance to turn around, he felt two little arms going around his legs for a tight hug. With that delicate embrace, his tiredness and sleepiness vanished immediately.

"Sweetheart, I thought you are sleeping." He said picking his daughter up with a smile.

The little girl put her arms around her father's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. George gently placed a soft kiss on her head and nuzzled her hair with his stubble covered face making her giggle happily.

"Sweety, Papa is tired. Let him come inside and have a good sleep before anything else."

George looked at the direction of the gentle motherly voice and beamed at the feminine beauty who approached with a radiant smile. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Pansy leaned against his warmth and looked at their daughter who was refusing to let go her father.

"NO! NO! Mama! I woon my Papa!" The little girl tightened her arms around her father and jiggled her legs.

George let a soft chuckle with his daughter's response. Their daughter was the spitting image of her mother with jet black hair and porcelain skin. The only thing she inherited from her father was his brown eyes, and since her birth, she had her father wrapped around her tiny fingers. She gave him a new hope to live and made him a family man. There were days he spent sleepless nights holding his daughter and settling her down. He held her close to his heart, rocked her and sang to her until she fell asleep. He told her beautiful stories and also told about her relatives including her uncle Fred who was in the heaven looking after her. Although she couldn't understand anything, she looked at him with wide-open eyes and listened to him.

In spite of the fact that she spent a lot of time with her mother, she had developed a very significant connection with her father. They shared an extraordinary bond. She was his world. She treated him with her first smile and her first toothless giggle and her first toothy grin. Not only them but also there were other memorable first time moments that Pansy missed out as a parent.

Once George was busy working on something at his table, and Iana was playing at the other end of the same room. Few times she tried to catch his attention by making baby noises, but he was fully occupied by the work and didn't hear her. After few attempts, she crawled to him and stood up holding on to his chair and patted his thigh with her small hand. George almost fell off from his chair with fright, then scoped her up and showered her with kisses. It was the first time Iana crawled, and Pansy missed it. When she returned from The Burrow that evening, she found George was frantically placing protective charms at every corner of the house while their daughter happy following him crawling behind.

Months after that incident George encountered another huge surprise when he placed his sleeping daughter in her cot and tried to sneak away without waking her up. Just before he reached the door, she woke up and stood up holding the railing and cried 'Papa' to stop him leaving the room. It was the first time she spoke, and George's heart stopped when he heard his daughter. In fact, he felt like the whole world stopped around him in that instant. Her little word played over and over again inside his head. Yes, it was him. He was a male, and he was a wizard, but she made him a father. Because of her, he received the most precious title on the earth that any man could gain. Wiping his happy tears, he ran back to her and picked her up then gently spun her around in a circle. She giggled saying 'Papa' over and over again, and he laughed happily without stopping and without getting rid of his tears. Then he carefully carried her with him to the balcony. Holding her tightly, he took his wand out, then looked at his daughter again and back at his wand. Closing his eyes, he muttered an incarnation slowly. A silvery Grison jumped out of his wand and started to circle around them. Little Iana squealed clapping happily. When he opened his eyes, George was shocked to see the Grison patronus instead of his usual polecat. All thanks to his daughter it was the first time George had able to cast a corporeal patronus after the war, and it happened to take the shape of his late brother's grison. Hugging Iana tightly, he kissed her over and over again and thanked her for making the day an unforgettable and very emotional one.

Same as the previous incidents, George forgot about his surrounding and shouted in excitement when Iana took her first few wobbly steps towards him. Hearing his screams, Pansy ran towards them dropping the washing she was carrying on the floor. She tripped over the washing basket and fell on the ground but quickly got up and dash toward them thinking something horrible happened to her little one. She was trembling with fear and didn't even bother to stop and check whether she had hurt herself after the fell. When she saw them, Pansy understood the real reason for his screams and breath in relief, then soon joined George and watched their daughter tottering around with happiness overflowing.

Parenthood had treated both George and Pansy very well, and Iana became their world. From being lost, aimless and suffering individuals, they smoothly and effortlessly transformed into responsible and hands-on parents. Their two years old daughter helped them to heal from their traumatic past. She gave a purpose for them to live. It was a gradual process and didn't happen in a day or two. But with the help of little Iana, they started to appreciate the little things in their life, they started to smile often, and most importantly they started to have goals and dreams about their future.

"Papa a stowlee." Iana said purposely looking away from her mother.

"Alright love." George smiled at her.

"I already read you two stories, love. So no more and papa needs to sleep before we go to grandma's place." Pansy said firmly.

"Papa pay, no cheep." Iana pouted.

"No, Sweetheart. Papa can't play now. If you really want to play, how about you go to aunt Ginny's place?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"No!" Little one denied stubbornly.

"Rose is at aunt Ginny's place." Pansy waited expectantly for Iana's answer.

"Rowsy at art Giny?" With a new enthusiasm, Iana questioned.

"Yes, love. Uncle Ron needs to sleep after the long night at work, so aunt Hermione dropped Rosie at aunt Ginny's place."

"I bet they are sleeping when the kid is not around." George muttered with a roguish smile.

"George." Pansy rolled her eyes. "That's none of our business." She said firmly and looked back at her daughter who was still clung to her father. "Would you like to go to aunt Ginny's place and play with Rose?"

"Unca Dawco."

"Uncle Draco is also there." Pansy replied

"He is not your uncle, Iana." George said quickly.

"He is married to your aunt, and he is your uncle, Iana." Pansy added giving George a warning stare.

"Okay." The little girl muttered.

"So you like to go to aunt Ginny's place." Pansy asked to confirm.

"Yes." Iana replied jumping into her mother's arms.

"She'll be alright. You go and sleep." Pansy assured when she saw George's face fell. It was not a secret that George loved the company of their daughter and separation from her even for the smallest time, made him sad and miserable.

"Have a wonderful time love." George said placing a soft kiss on her rosy cheek. "See you at grandma's place."

After George unwillingly dragged himself away from them, Pansy flooed and dropped their daughter at Ginny's place. After she returned, she got back to her cooking. She was fully concentrating on kneading the dough and didn't hear when George walked in and summoned a glass of water.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologised when she startled by his voice.

"T-that's alright. I didn't hear you came in." Pansy muttered.

"She's gone?" He asked slowly sipping the water.

"Yes. They will be heading to the Burrow soon." She replied. "Do you need anything else?" she asked when he placed the empty glass on the table.

"No. I'm okay."

"A cup of tea?"

"I won't be able to sleep after."

"something- to eat?"

"No, no I'm not hungry. Just need a nap, that's all." He said and gave her an odd look. "What are you making?"

"Pumpkin Pasties. Why?"

"You know you can make them using magic?" he let a soft chuckle and wiped off flour from her face very gently.

"But the others like when I make them the muggle way. That's why they specifically asked me to bring these today." She replied trying to ignore the gentle pressure of his thumb which was caressing her cheek.

"Cheat." He said mischievously.

"Never." She replied playfully.

They stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before he inhaled sharply and took his hand away from her face quickly as if he had received an electric shock.

"W-well, I'm going to have a nap. Wake me up before you go." He mumbled looking away from her.

"Sure, I'll wake you up in a couple of hours." She replied trying to sound natural as possible.

Pansy sighed heavily when George was out of her sight. It was not a secret that only their daughter was the link that keeping them together. When she was not around, they were acting like total strangers. Day by day they were drifting apart, and in the absence of Iana, they hardly spent time together in the same room. Although George tried to act normal, Pansy felt he was purposely trying to avoid her. Nearly three years ago he declared his love since then he hadn't mentioned anything or had given her an indication that he was still in love with her. Of course, she knew he still loved her but that love was devoid of passion, desire or lust and the only reason they still shared the same room and the same bed was because Iana had occupied the small room and Fred's room was locked away with his things.

One day, she thought. One day she would have to leave him, and she felt that was going to happen soon. She knew maintaining a distance from each other would make it easy to bid farewell when it was time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While waving her wand over the stovetop, Pansy looked through the window and chuckled. Iana was playing with her cousins in the garden. She was squealing and running around in her dust and debris coved clothes. Her little cheeks had turned very red, and hands were covered in mud. She would definitely need a bath soon. When Pansy thought of going out and cleaning her with magic for the time being, her eyes caught the sight of the wizard who was approaching their daughter. He reached her and cleaned her with a spell then bent down and hugged her before kissing her and letting her go back to play. After that, he returned to his brothers. On his way back to his seat, their eyes fell on each other, and he smiled at her making her blushed with a shy smile.

"Pansy!"

She was startled by the sudden interruption and looked over her shoulder to greet the person who had disturbed her peaceful moment and found Hermione and Flora gazing at her from the kitchen door.

"Yes."

"If you are done cleaning the already clean stove over and over again, can you please come with us. We need to tell you something." Hermione said in her signature bossy voice.

"I-I-" Pansy stuttered.

"Keep that excuse to yourself. We know George is outside and the exact reason you were distracted. Can you please come now, we need to get this done as soon as possible?" Hermione added impatiently.

"What's going on?" Pansy asked in worry when Hermione shut the door behind them as soon as they entered Ginny's childhood room.

"Do you know what this is?" Hermione asked holding a vial of clear liquid.

Pansy shook her head.

"It's Veritaserum." She answered. "So tell me the truth and don't let me use this."

"What truth?" Pansy knitted her brows.

"Well, your case has finalised. From tomorrow you are going to be a free citizen and ministry is going to return your assets soon. George will receive the letter and all the relevant documents for the release by owl post tomorrow."

"Okay." Pansy mumbled. It was the news that anyone in her position was eagerly waiting to hear and she was supposed to be glad and overjoyed but other than feeling heavy hearted, sad, lost and miserable she didn't feel anything else.

"We need to confirm something before sending the official documents."

Pansy blankly stared at the witches in front of her.

"Do you love George?" Hermione question in a serious tone.

"What? How's that going to be relevant for my release?" She asked nervously.

"Just tell us the answer."

"I-I" Pansy muttered uncomfortably

"For Merlin's sake Pansy, I asked a simple question. I didn't ask you to offer your soul to a Dementor." Hermione huffed. "Tell me the truth, don't let me use this." She said pointing the vial.

"Why?" Pansy asked weakly

"Because we want to make sure tomorrow you two won't do something stupid or something you might regret rest of your life."

"I don't think how I feel matters."

"Why?"

"He- he has lost interest in me." She mumbled.

"Lost interest! No way! He is head over heels in love with you." Hermione exclaimed. "Didn't he declare his love to you?"

"That's nearly three years ago. Now he is trying to avoid me."

"Well, is he coming home late?"

"No."

"Do you feel he is seen someone?"

"No."

"Look, Pansy, there wasn't anyone before you, and we all know there isn't anyone else now. If you leave him tomorrow, there will be no one special in his life, and he'll be miserable. But we don't want you to stay if you don't love him because that makes things worse."

Pansy sighed. "But he has changed. He is clearly not showing any interest in me."

"He loves you Pansy, but he is still blaming himself for taking advantage of you when you were vulnerable."

"Taking advantage?" Pansy scrunched her brows.

"In his words, he hasn't forgiven himself for raping you and impregnating you."

"What?" Pansy yelped in confusion. "You know, in fact, everybody knows, I stayed with him of my own free will."

"He thinks he is a monster."

"OH, Merlin! I don't know why he is thinking like that!" She cried in frustration. "Did he tell you that?"

"Well, not directly but when he was drunken on Ron's birthday, he was babbling and accusing himself."

"I can't understand the Weasleys." Pansy threw her hands up. "For a teeny weeny mistakes, they blame themselves like criminals."

"Well, actually Weasleys don't think non-consensual sex with a confused partner is a teeny weeny mistake. They call it rape and it's a crime." Hermione answered.

"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!" Pansy rubbed her temples vigorously. "I don't know what to say."

"Honestly I think it is more to do with the goody two shoes Gryffindor behaviour." Flora joined their conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" Pansy questioned her.

Flora looked at Hermione. "I believe she doesn't know my story."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't think she knows that."

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"By all means, go for it. At least after hearing your story, she'll get an idea to deal with him and put him out of the misery." Hermione suggested.

Flora looked at Pansy who was looking at both Hermione and her in confusion. "Well, I don't think you need every minute detail about how I was prosecuted and placed under rehabilitation programme or the way I suffered." Flora winced remembering her dark past.

"I was the first one to rescue by The Order. Before myself, no one knew about the barbaric treatments we received. Everybody was busy with rebuilding the world again, and no one had time to check how we got treated. They had their complete faith in our superiors and thought we got treated according to the rule. I-I don't blame most of them. Many lost their loved ones because of my cousins and can't expect them to forgive a Carrow after what they have gone through." Flora sighed. Pansy stirred uncomfortably. She didn't want to hear the way Flora got treated, but she was curious to know what she had to tell her. "One day Cormac came to my room."

"You mean McLaggen?" Pansy asked in surprise.

Flora smiled. "The one and only."

"Then?"

"I was in a farm working as a labourer. He was there a couple of times and seen everything I went through and came up with a plan to rescue me from that hell hole. I didn't know that, and when I first saw him in my room, I thought he was a monster like others. He approached me and whispered in my ear saying he was going to hurt me and it was the only way he can get me out of the suffering. Yes, he hurt me and the pain was unbearable, and I ended up screaming until I lost my voice." Flora stopped and wetted her lips. "After that day, he visited me almost every day for about a week or more, and I screamed every time he hurt me. Sometimes I passed out by the pain. See, just remembering that gives me goosebumps." She pointed her forearm.

"One day he bought me from my owner for thousand Galleons. I think the owner was happy to sell me thinking Cormac would abuse me until I die by suffering. I didn't want to go with him. I thought I'm not going to last even for two days under his roof. I was not afraid of dying, in fact, I wanted to die, but I was worried about the torture I have to endure before it eventually kills me. As a slave labourer, I didn't have a say other than following my owner's orders. I threw up a couple of time in fear when my previous owner sold me to Cormac. But as soon as he Apparated us in front of the main gate of Hogwarts, I felt he was never going to torture me. He held me carefully and took me to Madam Pomfrey, then summoned the headmistress and informed everything he found out. He was the one who opened the eyes of The Order on this matter. He was not a member of The Order that time, and he persuaded McGonagall to call an emergency meeting to investigate the case in depth."

Flora sighed and continued. "I was in the hospital wing until I had fully recovered. I don't know how many days or how many months it took, but I knew it took a long time. Once I recovered, Headmistress gave me a chance to become a transfiguration apprentice under her guidance. Which was fantastic and every day I'm grateful to her for helping me and giving me a chance to become someone useful to our society." She added with gratitude.

"Since he dropped me at the infirmary, I haven't met Cormac for a single second. It was obvious that he was avoiding me. I know whatever he did, he did it to help me, and I wanted to thank him. I saw him every day when he was in the Quidditch pitch teaching his students, other than that he never came face to face with me. One day I heard he was going to resign from his flying instructor job for another important position in the department of magical games and sports. Since I heard the news I yearned to meet him and thank him in person before he leaves. I asked Professor McGonagall's permission to meet him. She was shocked by my request and told me, she thought that I hated him. I was surprised to hear her respond and informed her I could never hate him. Then she mentioned that he was never going to meet me, and also added that if I ever managed to talk to him, it would be beneficial for both of us. After giving that crucial information she did something she was not supposed to do. She gave me the password to his private chambers. I'm glad she did that because I was shocked when I visited him for the first time. The whole living area had been covered with Firewiskey bottles. Opened ones, unopened ones, fully empty ones, half-empty ones and you name it, the floor was scattered with them, and he was sleeping among them intoxicated. I cleaned his living quarters before giving him the potion to sober him up. When he came to his senses he yelled and tried to throw me out of his place, but I was determined to hang around and thank him. He told me he was a monster who hurt me and I should never be around him. Later that day I got to know from the headmistress that he was blaming himself for hurting me and suffering from nightmares because of that. He was not coping well and tried to hand over his problems to alcohol to find peace of mind. Cormac was in a terrible mess when I found him. On that day I vowed to help him. He rescued me from hell and gave me a better life, and I realised it was my turn to repay him. After that I visited him every day, practically I moved into his chambers. He didn't take it well. He was furious and didn't miss a single chance to yell at me which I ignored completely. He accused me of messing his life and threatened to hurt me again, but I knew he was never going to do it again and I hung around to prove that he was not a monster. A week before he was supposed to leave Hogwarts, he fell off from his broom due to heavy intoxication and dropped nearly a thousand feet down. It was pretty bad. Every bone in his body had broken into pieces. He was in the hospital wing for more than two months, and I was there with him whole time tending him. The first couple of weeks, he burnt in rage and snapped whenever he saw me then he started to ignore me and finally tolerated me. When he moved back to his chambers, I went with him. He didn't take the ministry job. The only reason he accepted the offer was that he wanted to get away from me. When he realised I would never leave him, he gave up his new job. With me moving in, we slowly started to spend time with each other and got to know each other. It took more than a year for me to realise that he is the only man on earth who could keep me happy and safe. He is the only man I ever fell in love. Some people think he is a bad-mannered, aggressive, arrogant, rude and insensitive man, but he is a perfect gentleman for me." She said the last part by eyeing Hermione who rolled her eyes at her.

"I said he was. He lacked manners and consideration when he was a student. I never said as a grown-up man he is bad-mannered." Hermione answered.

"Well, no one is perfect. He had and still has some weaknesses and faults, but those don't make him a black-hearted man. I never forget the way he helped me. He was willing to do anything, anything to help me, even if it drove him insane. He went against his values, morals and up-bringing to help me and suffered because of me. He is a good man. For me, he is the best man on earth." Flora added emotionally.

"Sorry I digressed, back to my story. When I realised I loved him and when I felt he too loves me but was not saying it loud because he regretted his actions, I poured my heart out to him. I asked him to give us a chance if he didn't have anyone special in his life." She giggled. "I still can remember his expression when I said that. He was shocked and looked at me with a half opened mouth as if he had seen a Thestral for the first time. He took a couple of minutes to come back to normal. First, he didn't agree with me, but I pleaded with him to give us a chance for only a month and see whether we were meant to be, he finally agreed. Since then we are together, and I don't think we're ever going to break up." Flora said proudly.

"Bottom line of my story is, those Gryffindors' sometimes behave funnily and blame themselves when things go out of their control, but if you really love him, man up and talk to him and express how you really feel and what you really want. You won't lose anything by asking a chance to be together, but you will lose everything if you don't. If it doesn't work, you could always break up and move on, but it is worthless if you gave up without even trying. If you don't express your true feelings to each other, both of you are going to end up suffering. If he is trying to hide his feelings, it is up to you to stand up and talk about it than running away from the matter."

"That's why we ask your true feelings towards him." Hermione joined. "We don't want you to stay with him because of Iana or because you think it is an obligation to pay him back for what he had done for you. If you are staying, we want you to stay only because you love him."

"He deserves a better woman than I." Pansy muttered.

"Argh! You are a pain! Merlin woman I didn't ask what you think he deserves." Hermione said in frustration. "Tell me, whether you love him or not."

"He is a well-respected wizard and a businessman in the society. He has an image to maintain. I am a convicted criminal. Even though I'm going to be pardoned, people would never accept me in the society. Being associated with me will only drag his name through the mud. Me, in his life will damage his reputation. I can't let that happen." Pansy sobbed.

"Why do you worry about what others think." Hermione asked gently. "You do what best for you. Don't listen to others."

Hermione gave her a caring, friendly hug. "Look at me, Pansy. Most people think Ron is not good enough for me. They think he is plain, not intelligent and bit insensitive and I deserve someone better, but honestly, he is the man I love. He is the only man who can make me happy. They think he is just the sidekick of Harry Potter and I think he is the most loyal friend of Harry. Can you remember our seventh year when we were on the run?" She asked, and Pansy nodded. "It was the most darkest and dangerous time. Harry didn't have anyone, and my parents were safe in Australia, and Ron left his family to be with us. Knowing there was huge chance that something horrible may happen to them due to their involvement in The Order and also knowing he might not see them again, he decided to come with us to help Harry to defeat Voldemort. He had issues and he had ups and downs and except one incident he was mostly there with us. He can be insensitive sometimes, but I do agree with Flora here. People are not perfect. We all have our weaknesses and faults, but they don't make us bad. He is my best friend since I was eleven and since the day he and Harry rescued me from the troll. Of course, we fought all the time, and we are still fighting and bickering, but I can't think anyone else suits me or loves me better than him." Hermione said with a beautiful smile. "He knew he is a wizard since his birth and I was just introduced to this world only at the age of eleven. He had a dream of becoming an Auror since he was a little boy but he gave up that to help me achieve my dreams and goals. I didn't ask him to give up anything, but he did it happily for me, for our family. He is working in the joke shop because then he can look after our children and support me to achieve my target. He knows I'm ambitious, and he knows what my dreams are. He is happily sacrificing a lot because he loves the family and me. He will die for me, so do you think I can find a better husband than him? I don't think so. I don't think all these high profile, smart and clever wizards that society would think best for me will be able to love me and care for me as he does. So forget about what others think and do what best for you. Do what you want. So for one last time, I'll ask the question again. Do you love George?"

Pansy inhaled sharply. "Yes." She replied in a meek barely audible voice. "But I think he deserves someone perfect and beautiful than I. Someone, someone who is not covered in ugly scars and someone who has not been damaged like myself."

Hermione showed her forearm. "There was a war Pansy, we all have physical and mental scars and we all damaged to some extent. Those scars or the things happened to us don't make us ugly or a lesser people. With or without scars you are a beautiful witch, and you are the woman who he fell in love with."

"I love him too. That's why I want him to have the very best." Pansy uttered.

Both Hermione and Flora smile at her.

"You are the best for him Pansy. Go home today and talk to him. Ask him the reason for being distant and let him know your true, honest feelings. I'll take Iana with us so you'll able to have an uninterrupted talk with him." Hermione said.

No, she can't. She was not brave enough to have that conversation with him. She was sorted into Slytherin not Gryffindor because she was not brave and without the presence of their daughter it would be impossible for her to have that discussion with him.

"I haven't brought extra clothes for her." She said in a low voice.

"Don't worry I can shrink some of Rose's."

"Iana needs a bath." She said again.

"I'm a mother too Pansy. I know how to bath a toddler." Hermione huffed. "She is coming with us for a sleepover, and that's final." She added without giving Pansy an option.

"I-I don't want to bother you." Pansy added.

"That's not a trouble at all. I want you to have that talk with him before tomorrow before he receives the mail. I don't want to hear any excuses like you didn't have time because of your daughter, so Iana is going with us, and we'll drop her home tomorrow around lunchtime." Hermione said firm bossy voice. "Flora here got the relevant documentation to release your family estate. Sit down with her and go through it and check whether everything is in order before I get the signature from the Minister."

Pansy looked at both witches and sighed then nodded in agreeing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paperwork took longer that Pansy had expected. When she came out of the room, it was nearly time for them to return home. Nervously, she looked for George and found him at the family table in a deep conversation with his little brother. Iana was already sleeping in his arms, and Ron was patting his sleeping daughter while talking to him. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Hermione was standing near the back door and having a chat with Fleur. Taking a sharp breath, Pansy walked toward George thinking they could return home with their daughter without alerting her.

"There you are.' George smiled when he saw her. "I think it is time for us to head home." He said gesturing to their sleeping daughter.

She nodded nervously then extended her arms to pick the little one from him, but in a fraction of a second Hermione appeared from nowhere and picked the little girl from the wizard before her. George looked at both witches in puzzlement.

"She is coming with us for a sleepover." Hermione said quickly in an unusually high pitched voice.

"Is she?" George asked looking at Pansy. "We didn't bring her clothes or other stuff."

"No need. We got everything." Hermione shrugged and swiftly walked away with her sleeping niece.

With a half-opened mouth, George looked at her until she disappeared from his sight and fixed his eyes back on Pansy who was visibly a nervous wreck in front of him.

"What's going on Pansy?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing's going on George. It's just a sleepover." Ron shrugged.

"But, but." George stuttered

"Come on George go home and relax. I'll bring her around mid-day tomorrow." Ron said patting his back. "Rose is staying at your place almost every weekend, so let us have Iana today, and you two can have a break."

"Well, then." George sighed. "Just let me know if she throws a tantrum. I'll come and pick her up." He said to his brother.

"Sure, I will."

"Or if she couldn't sleep."

"Right."

"Even in the middle of the night, if she-"

Ron groaned. "Yes, yes. I got that. I'll let you know if she needs you, just go home big brother."

"Er, and Ron-"

"GO HOME GEORGE!" Ron yelled in frustration then he looked at Pansy. "Go home with him, and we'll take good care of Iana. Don't worry about her."

She slowly laced her trembling fingers with George's and gestured to him that she was ready to Apparate. Looking even more confused, George Apparated both of them out of The Burrow. As soon as they appeared in the kitchen of their apartment, George let go Pansy and looked at her in agony.

"What going on Pansy, at least tell me now?" George demanded.

Pansy bit her lips nervously, then took a deep breath and looked away from him. George sighed, then placed both his hand on her shoulders.

"Look at me, Pansy." He said gently. "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Then?"

Pansy let a deep breath. "It's its, er…." She stammered. "My case is finalised." She said in a barely audible voice and heard he took a sharp breath.

George took his hands from her shoulder and turned away from her.

"T-that's, that's a fabulous news." He swallowed hard. "Finally you can go home now."

"George." Pansy mumbled, and he turned around.

"I'm very happy for you." He said plastering a smile on his face, but she could feel the pain underneath it.

"George." She said again.

"Don't worry; I won't take Iana from you. I know it's impossible for you to separate from her." He said mechanically.

"George."

"Just let me drop in the evenings to do her bedtime routine until she gets used to her new life. Then I will slowly stop my visits."

"George."

"At least would you allow me to see her twice a month, please. Other than that I'm not going to interfere with your life."

"George!"

He didn't stop babbling. "I'm grateful if you could let me have her few days per month, but I know it's not going to possible with your lifesty-"

"GEORGE!" Pansy yelled placing her hands on his forearms and shaking him.

"What?" He gave her an expression mixture of hurt and surprise. "Go home Pansy, go back to your life." Then he said sadly.

"No place is going to be a home without you." She said looking into his eyes. "Come with us." She pleaded.

George looked at her in shock. "You want me to come with you?"

"Yes, a home is where the heart is George, and my heart belongs to you." She muttered.

"After what I have done to you, do you still think of hanging around with the monster?"

"You are not a monster. You are my knight in shining armour." She said burying her face in his chest.

"A knight in shining armour would not have taken advantage from a damsel in distress." He said sourly.

"You didn't take advantage of me. You got me out of suffering and gave back a new life."

"I forced myself on you and impregnated you against your will." He answered trying to push her away.

Pansy tightened her arms around him. "No. I accepted your offer and stayed with you. If I didn't want you, I would have reacted to you the same way I reacted to – you know." She swallowed. "They were the monsters, not you. They had my body, only my body, and you had me and my everything. You had my body, my soul and-" She raised her head and locked her eyes with his. "-and my heart." She said softly.

"W-what what do you mean?"

"I mean, our daughter is not a mistake George. She is a result of love. Sorry, I hid my feelings before because I was confused, scared and worried. I thought I'm not good enough for you and you deserved someone better. B-but I don't want to hide this anymore. I'm in love with you George. My heart belongs to you. Yes, only to you."

"Y-You you really love me?"

"Yes I do, and I thought you loved me as well, but it's alright if you had changed your mind." She said with a heavy heart and attempting not to cry in front of him. It was hard to leave him, but she didn't want to stay if he had changed his mind.

George hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I do love you, Pansy. How can I not love the witch who stood by me during the darkest time of my life? I don't know if I can ever stop loving you. You are the main reason behind my happiness, and without you, I wouldn't have Iana in my life." George said nuzzling her hair.

Pansy's eyes became watery, and she smiled happily. "Then come with us, George. I love this place, and this is very homey than my large manor, but that place has more space for Iana to run around. Come with us, and I promise, I'll give you more children and fill up the empty space of that boring house."

"Really, love?" He looked at her with twinkling eyes. "It's a very tempting offer, which I don't want to refuse. How many children you are planning to give me?" he asked playfully

"How many you want? Seven? Ten? or Twenty? I'm willing to give you any number of children you want as long as you let me stay with you until the end of my life." She said in determination.

"Well, well Miss Parkinson, is this your way of proposing to me?" He teased her quirking his brow.

Pansy blushed. "Well, no pressure. I-I-." She stammered and buried her face again in his chest in embarrassment.

George chuckled and rested his chin on her head. "It seems like you've lost your voice love. That's alright, I accept all your offers. I'll marry you and move in with you." He said gently rubbing her back. "And Iana is the proof that we will make beautiful children, so can we go ahead and make some more." He whispered in her ear.

She raised her head again and looked into his eyes.

"Really?" She asked with a beautiful smile.

"Yes, really." He replied smiling back, then gently bent his head and locked his lips with her for a passionate kiss that he had desperately been waiting for nearly three years.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Thank you very much for reading. Sorry for the delay. My life is getting very busy as a mother of four. There is one more chapter in this story, and I'm planning to post it before April (Before I go back to work full time). Thank you very very much for reading and supporting me by reviewing. All positive and negative reviews are welcome, and I'm truly grateful for every review as they all motivate me…..**

 **I don't believe in dark and light characters. For me, no one is perfect, and every person in this word is grey with a mixture of light and dark characteristics. A lot of fanfictions have portrayed Ron, Lavender Cormac, Gregory and some others as dishonest, unworthy crappy characters. I don't believe Ron is terrible at all and I don't believe the others are 100% bad. That's why I included Cormac in this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of it…**

 **I have also posted a story named "The Silver Lining". It is a story of Neville/ Pansy pairing. Please have a read if you like…..**

 **Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all a very happy and prosperous year 2018….**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER IS THE PROPERTY OF JKR. I DO NOT OWN IT...**

 **Thank you very much aoitsubasa15 and DoomedGirl for adding my story to your favourite list.**

 **Thank you very much TheSissy and DoomedGirl for adding my story to your story alert list.**

 **Thank you very much Arwengeld, TetiSherii, NTA123, aoitsubasa15, geowynpnn, LBll, finkles89, Toraach, Leazzy and Guest f** **or your valuable reviews.**

 **A very special thank you to** **wisecrackerme** **for editing this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 13**

"MAMA!" An eleven-year-old young boy dashed into the massive kitchen.

"MAMA! Fred took my wand!" He yelled searching out for his mother.

"NO, I DIDN'T!" A fourteen-year-old boy whizzed in.

"Yes, you DID!" The youngest stomped his feet.

"I DID NOT!" The other glared at his little brother.

"Fred give back his wand NOW!" A young beauty with ebony hair and porcelain skin peeped from the door and yelled at her fourteen-year-old brother.

"I didn't take it!" the freckled boy with red hair yelled back.

"No, he did take it." The eleven-year-old with black hair and freckled skin stomped his feet again in annoyance.

"I didn't take it. Why does no one ever believe me?" Fred yelled in exasperation.

"Because you are Fred Weasley." The older girl and the little boy said simultaneously.

"What's going on here?"

George Weasley walked in and looked at his three children with a deathly glare. Although he pretended hard to be strict for the sake of keeping his wife happy, George secretly loved all those little chaos-making and rackets his kids made.

"Fred took my wand." The little one pouted, and George looked at his other son with a frown.

"No, I didn't!" Fred said firmly. "He might have misplaced it and he is blaming it on me." He complained.

George looked back at his youngest son. "Have you looked everywhere?" he asked gently, and the little boy nodded.

"Alright after breakfast I'll help you to find it." He said running his fingers through the little one's hair. "And Fred, if you took it, I suggest you give it back to him before your mother finds out." George quirked his brow with a warning grin and the older boy swallowed hard nervously.

"Where is mama?" little boy sniffled.

"I thought she was in the kitchen." George answered looking around.

"I thought the same, but she is not here." Iana replied looking puzzled.

"I thought she was making our breakfast." Fred said skimming through the empty pots and pans on the table.

"Me too!" Chimed the little one joining his brother's search for food.

"Merlin! We need to find her quickly or else we'll miss the train." He yelled in panic.

"Calm down Harold." George said firmly. "We have plenty of time, and we are never going to miss the train." He assured his distressed son.

"Iana, can you whip up something for breakfast while I go and find your mother?" He asked looking at his daughter.

"Of course I can do that papa. Do you know where mama is?" She asked in mere curiosity.

"I don't know exactly, but I can guess." He replied with a pleasant smile and walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the grand staircase.

Although apparition could have saved time, George refrained from that option as he didn't want to disturb his wife. Hence he slowly reached the first floor and walked towards the direction of their children's wing. He passed Iana's and then Fred's bedroom, and stopped in front of Harold's. The door was ajar but he couldn't see inside properly. Resisting the temptation to knock on the door, he slowly opened it without a noise.

The room had already been tidied up. The witch who was sitting on the bed was facing away from the door. She didn't even bother to turn her head and look at him, nor did she let go of the pillow she was cuddling. George slowly walked towards the bed and sat next to her; he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Pansy slowly raised her head from the tear soaked pillow and buried her face into her husband's chest and continued to sob.

"Darling." He nuzzled her hair affectionately. "We knew this is going to happen."

"But it hurts." She hiccupped.

"That's the way it is. We cannot stop them from growing up."

Pansy raised her head and looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Don't you feel sad?" she croaked.

"I do." He replied. "But what can we do? We did the same. We spent our first eleven years with our parents then went to Hogwarts for another seven years. It's part of growing up love, and we cannot avoid it." He said gently.

"Our children are leaving us one by one." She sobbed. "It's killing me. I can't imagine staying in this huge house without a single one of them."

George sighed. "I didn't know you hated to be alone with me." He said in a fake sadness.

Scrunching her face, Pansy whacked his arm in mock anger. "Please don't say things like that. You are my heartbeat, and I could never survive a single day without you." She declared.

"Shhh! Don't say that love." He covered her mouth with his hand. "If something happened to me, I want you to move on and be happy. I want you to live hundreds of years happily with our children and their children. I want you to spoil generations and generations of our grandchildren." He uttered placing his lips on her forehead.

"How can I be happy if it feels as if someone had ripped my soul apart?" Pansy questioned.

"We cannot change our fate love, so promise me whatever happens you won't give up living happily." George insisted.

Pansy sighed. "I don't know if I can promise you things I cannot do, but now I have something else bothering me." She said fiddling with his shirt collar.

George let a soft chuckle. "He'll be fine love."

"It's not easy George. He is still my baby." She whined.

"Your baby has grown up love. Haven't you notice how happy and excited he is? We need to let him go, and I'm pretty sure he won't be lonely. Scorpius is going to be there for him."

"Who knows?" she shrugged. "They might not be in the same house. Scor would probably end up in Slytherin."

Scorpius Malfoy, the only child of Ginny and Draco Malfoy, was Harold's favourite cousin and best friend. Both were born in the same month just days apart and spent most of their time together since their birth.

Due to Ginny's work commitments as a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, she was busy during the Quidditch season with training and matches and Pansy volunteered to look after Scorpius whenever Ginny was not around. With Narcissa's untimely death, Draco took over the family business and other duties. Eventually, Ginny gave up her Quidditch carrier and became the sports reporter and editor for the Daily Prophet.

Past all those changes, Scorpius had begun to spend more time with his parents than before, but it didn't damage the special bond he had with Harold since the day they had started to share the same cot.

"Harold might end up in Slytherin just like his sister." George stated.

"I don't think so. He is more of a Gryffindor." Pansy shook her head confidently.

"Then he'll have Fred and the Potters with him. So, just don't worry about him, love." He reassured rubbing her back.

"Can you live here without anyone of them?" Pansy let another sigh and questioned her husband with a little pout.

And it was time for George to let out a sigh. "I know gorgeous, it is hard but we have each other, and I'll make sure you won't feel lonely." He promised her. "Besides it is only for a year love, then Iana is going to stay with us after her graduation." He added with a huge happy grin.

"I highly doubt it." Pansy sniffled.

"What did you say?" George narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

"I don't believe you love."

"It's Helios." she mumbled.

"You mean Helios Potter?"

"Hmm….." She muttered avoiding his eyes.

"What has he got to do with Ia-" George stopped in the middle of his sentence when the realisation hit him hard.

"You must be joking. She is our baby girl!" He barked.

"Remember, last May she had her seventeenth birthday. She is legally an adult." Pansy replied calmly.

"Whatever! She is our baby girl. She only moves out from this house on her wedding day, and she is too young to be getting married!" He shouted.

"Your mum and dad got married when they were just out of school, and so did mine." Pansy tried to reason with him.

"But-" He protested.

"Your daughter is a beautiful and intelligent witch." She said placing her finger gently on his lips.

"But she is not moving out without getting married." George said firmly.

"We got married two years after Iana was born." She reminded him.

"Our circumstance was different." He snapped.

"George please, don't do anything in haste. I want her to be happy." She pleaded.

George looked at his wife without saying anything. Finally, he exhaled hard. "Alright. If that makes you happy, but I still would like to see her getting married before moving out with Potter."

"I didn't say she is exactly moving in with him." She mumbled. "Iana told me she wants to become a curse breaker like her uncle Bill, and is planning to start her training in Egypt after her graduation and err- Flora told me that Helios is going to resign form Hogwarts at end of this year and is looking forward to working on Erumpents with Rolf."

"I thought Rolf is in Egypt working on Sphinxes."

"Yes, he is." Pansy chewed her bottom lip.

"Oh! I see." George sighed after realising what his wife meant. "That's why Iana has developed a sudden interest in Curse breaking."

"It's not all that sudden you know, she has liked it since she was younger."

"I blame Bill for that!"

"No one is to be blamed for our children leaving home." Pansy buried her head once again in his chest, and he slowly started to rub her back.

"If you really don't want to live here without them, we could do something about it?!" He muttered.

"What is it?" She tilted her head and locked her eyes with his.

"We can move back to our apartment in Diagon Alley."

"In Diagon alley?" She repeated with a hint of surprise.

"Yes. Can you remember the time when we lived there?" He questioned fondly.

"That was ages ago."

"Yes, but that's the place where we fell in love with each other, and that was where Iana was born." George said emotionally.

"But there won't be enough space during holidays." She answered worriedly.

"Don't worry love, during school breaks we can come back here."

Pansy didn't say anything, but bit her lips in hesitancy.

"Let's go, Pansy. Two of us can live there like in our younger days." George begged.

"You mean you are going to yell at me every time you see me?" She asked innocently batting her lashes.

"Not like that pixie." He tweaked her nose playfully. "We can spend more time with each other."

"Back then you were never keen in spending time with me, you just constantly avoided me." She complained scrunching her nose.

"Well, I was an idiot." He looked at her meekly. "Now tell me love, are you in or not?"

Pansy looked into his eyes for few seconds. "Alright, I'm in." She agreed with a smile.

She eagerly tilted her head up when she thought her husband was bending his head down to capture her lips with his for a passionate kiss, but making her assumption wrong, George placed his finger on her lips and signalled her to be quiet.

"What are they doing?" Someone asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't know. I can't hear anything. Maybe papa is trying to cheer mama up." Another whispered.

"I told you two; we shouldn't be here. Papa asked us to have breakfast." The other murmured in worry.

"But it's getting late, and we are going to miss the train."

"They'll never let us miss the train, so let's go before they catch us like this." Iana insisted.

"I wished I had an extendable ear." Fred muttered.

"I wished you had a brain." Iana replied.

Pansy bit her lips and tried to control her laughter. George looked at her with a mischievous smile and cleared his throat.

"Please don't cry, my love." He said in an unusually loud voice. "If you are really going to miss the children, we'll have more. In fact, we can work on having more as soon as these three are out of the house today."

"EWWW!"

"YUCK!"

"ICK!"

The three children who lingered outside the room ran back to the kitchen making various retching noises. A loud laugh erupted from George and Pansy turned crimson in embarrassment.

"Serves them right for eavesdropping." He said trying hard to control his laughter.

"I told you so many times not to say things like that in front of the children." She hit his arm with a scowl.

Then suddenly her face fell and it didn't go unnoticed by George.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. I don't want any more children. I was simply trying to teach those three a lesson for eavesdropping." He said swiftly.

Pansy sighed. "I promised to give you twenty children, but-"

Before she could complete her sentence, George quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh! No. I don't want any more children." He said firmly. "Our fate delivered us only three maybe because that is all we can manage. Can you imagine seventeen more like Fred and Harold?" He sighed. "Our hair would turn grey even before we hit fifty and would certainly expire at a very young age. So, do not think about it." He said tightening his arms around her and Pansy didn't reply but let another sigh.

A month after Pansy's case had been finalised, they got married in a simple ceremony at The Burrow surrounded by family and close friends. Then, they headed towards the South to spend their honeymoon in a Mediterranean island belonging to the Malfoys. George was hesitant to take up it, but Draco insisted on letting their property to be used for his best friend's honeymoon, and Pansy accepted it gratefully for both of them.

It was a small but a beautiful island surrounded by a magnificent beach. An elegant villa situated in the middle of the island and its massive balconies gave spectacular views of the beach, sunsets and sunrise. Although the little island had splendid views and glorious beaches, George and Pansy didn't enjoy them much as they hardly came out of their private chamber during their stay. Even though they were allowed to stay as long as they like, both of them decided to return home after a week to reunite with their daughter. On the day they left the island they didn't have a clue that little Fred had already started his life inside his mother's womb. Fred was a very happy addition to their family. When he turned three, Harold joined as the last member of their little family. Every time, childbirth had pushed Pansy's life a little more towards danger, and her body became weaker with every new addition.

The Healers found out it had something to do with the prolonged exposure to various curses and torture during her sentence and they had advised her not to have any more children due to the critical situation of her condition. Pansy was devastated by the news and took months to recover from the shock. But George, on the other hand, was happy and contented with their three very beautiful children in their life.

The new order was successful in bringing justice to all the victims of the rehabilitation act. A couple of times Pansy had visited the Wizengamot for the hearings and helped to put the criminals behind bars but firmly refused to accept any compensation for her sufferings. Kingsley Shacklebolt resigned from his post as he saw himself as an incompetent leader and Hermione Granger got elected as the new Minister of Magic after her contribution to the magical society. Since then, the magical world had once again thrived without any wars or criminal activities and everyone had the boon to live in peace and harmony, helping one and another.

Since Iana's birth, Pansy had been worried that her children would hate her after learning about her past from the history lessons at school. But during her sixth year, when Iana had studied the modern history; which included the period after the second war along with the unsuccessful rehabilitation program, she had begun to treat her parents with more respect and much more love and care. She even spoke highly of them to her friends and siblings. Those history lessons created an extra special bond between the mother and daughter, completely vanishing the concerns or doubts plaguing Pansy.

"I love you." George uttered looking into Pansy's eye. "You know what, you made me believe in angels." He said smiling. "Not the ones in heaven but the ones living on earth among us."

"How many times have I told you that I'm not an angel! Remember I'm the mean one who tried to hand over Harry to Voldemort. Angels don't do such things." She knitted her brows with a pout.

"You were a scared seventeen-year-old." He clicked his tongue

"There were other brave seventeen years old." She argued.

"Well, I'm not talking about Harry or others. You're _my_ angel who came to rescue _me_ from _my_ misery and has given _me_ a chance at a beautiful life."

"No, you rescued _me_ from the most horrific fate and gave _my_ life back." She replied emotionally.

"Even if I didn't volunteer for it, someone would have got you out from there. But apart from you, no one else would have been able to set me free from my miserable life and give me a reason to live. So, you are special." He said cupping her face in his hands.

"How about we say that our fate helped us to come together and guided us to help each other to recover from our miseries?" She suggested with a beautiful smile

"Sounds good, but you are still special."

"You are still stubborn." She stuck her tongue at him.

"I will always be stubborn when there is a gorgeous witch to deal with my stubbornness." He said with a devilish grin

"Huh really? I'll leave you immediately." She crossed her arms over the chest in pretend anger.

"Try! I won't let you go. I'll lock you in my heart and keep you imprisoned there forever."

"I think you have already done that."

"I think I have too." he said pressing his forehead against hers.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She said resting her head on his shoulder and tightening her arms around him.

"I wish that too, but we should go downstairs before Harold loses his mind completely. He is anxious that he is going to miss his first train journey to Hogwarts."

Pansy giggled. "I think we should go now." She said getting up from the bed. George followed her by lazily getting up from where he had been seated.

"But I'm still sad." Pansy pouted.

"I know." He replied joining their hands together.

Then they slowly walked out of the room looking for their beloved children. Although years had passed since they first met, it didn't feel like a single day had ended since the day they fell in love because every day they found a new reason to fall in love with each other again and again. Having each other in their lives made them stronger and the happiest people on earth.

When they first met, they would have never believed their story could have had a blissfully happy ending. The path towards their recovery and happiness had been full of obstacles and complications, but without giving up, they walked it together. Hand in hand, helping each other out and successfully overcoming their difficulties and issues. At the end of their road they found the happiness they deserved, love, blessings and peace in their lives.

 **THE END**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **I'm very sorry it took nearly four months since the last update, but I hope it is worth the wait and hope you all like the ending of this story. Thank you very very much for reading my story. I'm grateful to everyone who followed, reviewed and added this story to their favourite lists.**

 **Dearest fans of this story, if you have a moment could you please kindly leave me a review. All positive and negative reviews are welcome, and I'm truly grateful for every review as they all motivate me…..**

 **I started two more stories, but due to my hectic lifestyle, I won't be able to continue with both at the same time. So if you could, please have a look at 'The Second Chance' and 'Absolution' and let me know which one I should continue with first. (So far 'The Second Chance' got most votes)**

 **Many thanks to wisecrackerme for taking time out of her very busy schedule and editing this story. I am deeply indebted to her for the help…**

 **Many many many thanks again to all of you for reading my story….**


End file.
